


VIRTUAL

by C_syeUniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ciberpunk, Drama, M/M, Romance, ciencia ficción, misterio, utopías/distopías
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 58,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_syeUniverse/pseuds/C_syeUniverse
Summary: En un mundo distópico donde el poder genera miedo; y el miedo mantiene a sus habitantes ocultos, Baekhyun, un periodista con enormes ganas para cambiar su modo de vivir, se ve envuelto entre los problemas y conflictos que generan sus ambiciones.Mentir se vuelve un hábito, aunque en su engaño, no será el único beneficiado.EXO |Baekhyun x Chanyeol|3SCiencia ficción | Ciberpunk| Distopías/Utopías|Romance, Drama, Misterio|
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Primera Parte: Amargo.

**Author's Note:**

> El año donde sucede el fic es el 2064. Debido al género y a mi trama, los nombres de los lugares han sido cambiados para ambientarse.

***

**›|** **Distrito 1, Área 61. Año 2064 |‹**

_“Hasta ahora, se estima que un millón de personas viven ocultas en las partes más peligrosas y alejadas del distrito; M.A.M.A. ha anunciado que se_ _realizarán_ _operaciones de vigilancia en albergues, así como en edificios habitados y abandonados para el conteo de ciudadanos._

_Nuestro dirigente, Choi MooSung, ha declarado esta tarde a través de un comunicado en cadena, que no descansará hasta que el cálculo de habitantes haya registrado a la última persona, afirmando que estas medidas son necesarias para que la estabilidad y seguridad abunde en nuestra zona._

_Por otro lado, el líder de la zona cuatro, James Miller, ha dicho que hacer una estimado de la cantidad de población en el planeta es sólo una visión inalcanzable, contradiciéndolo, el gobernador en el área doce, Bryson Cuvillier, hizo una declaración imprecisa sobre la cantidad de habitantes que rige, por lo cual los dirigentes de los tres sectores superiores han apresurado sus propios sondeos._

_Por el momento, no se ha estipulado una fecha inicial sobre el inicio de la estadística, sin embargo pedimos que conserven la calma y colaboren en el registro. El futuro del área sesenta y uno depende de nuestra participación”_

La música anunciando el final del informe sonó, la luz sobre su cabeza se volvió tenue lentamente hasta apagarse, y la cámara enfocándolo retrocedió. En la pantalla que mostraba la transmisión se distinguió una cortinilla anunciando el final del noticiero, el teleprónter se apagó a la par, siendo su señal.

Baekhyun infló su pecho al suspirar, todavía asimilando la noticia. Con un movimiento de dedos quitó el broche trasparente que funcionaba como micrófono, del cuello de su camisa. Moviéndose a prisa, alcanzó a ver que el productor del noticiero salía del foro, por lo cual con pasos apresurados le alcanzó.

— ¿Esto es en serio? — Baekhyun masculló al llegar cerca de él.

SeungHo le dio una mirada rápida, la tableta de cristal en una de las manos seguía mostrando líneas de texto blancas y luminosas. Tenía un montón de información y reacciones de la audiencia entre sus dedos.

—No ahora, Baekhyun. —El mayor carraspeó, sus pasos volviéndose rápidos. No estaba considerando detenerse para responder.

—Además de las restricciones con las que ya vivimos, ¿ahora forzarán a las personas a seguir sus reglas?, si la gente se esconde es por algo, no es un secreto que hay temor en todos ellos. —Respiró, frustrándose por la poca reacción de su superior. — Cuando el conteo termine y el gobierno tenga registro de todo, será difícil poder hacer algo sin que Choi MooSung no lo sepa.

—Accedes a internet todos los días, si alguien tiene control sobre ti es TACTIX. No puedo creer que temas más de nuestro líder que de una corporación que seguramente, sabe qué estás haciendo ahora y por qué. —SeungHo se burló, dando una ligera media vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

Baekhyun apretó los labios, siendo consciente de ello.

—TACTIX fue creado por esas mismas personas pidiendo libertad, ¿por qué temería de ellos?, no tienen malas intenciones, lo sé.

— ¿Has descubierto eso en una de tus investigaciones?, ¿acaso has tenido contacto con uno de los programadores de ese lugar? — la voz del productor sonó en exceso inquisitiva, un rastro de interés percibiéndose por lo dicho. Por primera vez, sus pasos cesaron para darle la oportunidad de escucharle.

El de cabello negro y ojos claros sintió sus orejas calentarse, algo de vergüenza asomándose por lo apresurada que fue su declaración.

—No necesitas ser un genio para saberlo. TACTIX en ninguna de sus aplicaciones, modos de entretenimiento y sitios pide información real. Podrías fácilmente hacer una cuenta falsa y ellos no lo sabrían, ni siquiera creo que tengan el interés en ello. Choi MooSung seguramente lo sabe…

—Pienso que deberías tener cuidado. —SeungHo mencionó susurrando, sus ojos mirando a los costados asegurándose de que no hubiera alguien cerca escuchándoles.

Las personas detrás del foro estaban preparándose para salir, las cámaras estaban siendo acomodadas en sitios específicos. Los directores, camarógrafos y asistentes ya estaban despidiéndose, además de que otros miembros del staff salían apresuradamente al haber terminado la transmisión. 

—No te metas en problemas. — SeungHo continuó. — ¿Sabes qué eres nuestro conductor estrella?, nadie ha estado en esta televisora y en este horario por tanto tiempo. Sé que ser un presentador de noticias te asegura una base, pero ahora que tienes este puesto fijo no deberías tomar tu tiempo libre para hacer pseudo periodismo. ¿No sabes lo que le pasó a tu antecesor?, quiso averiguar de esos supuestos rumores de Choi MooSung cuando obtuvo su cargo, dijo que uno de los dirigentes de la zona dos lo eligió a él por una razón muy fuerte, mencionó algo sobre una organización que intentaba controlar al mundo. —La risa fuerte de SeungHo resonó. — Estaba loco, por eso terminó siendo capturado por M.A.M.A., alertar a las masas con mentiras sólo crearía paranoia. Sabes que esto es necesario, el planeta ha pasado por tanto, si continuamos resistiéndonos a la justicia una nueva era de violencia llegará, debemos cooperar y dejar que la paz llegue a nosotros. Tan sólo necesitas salir a la calle para darte cuenta de lo terrible que está esto, se necesita un cambio.

Baekhyun se resistió de bufar por lo dicho, para creer eso se necesitaba estar demasiado desinformado, o en su defecto, informado. El de cabellos negros creyó que hacer caso de aquel consejo era sólo hundirse en una cantidad inmensa de mentiras, de ignorancia. Sin embargo la amenaza estaba dicha, y siendo ésta hecha por su productor, uno de noticias, decidió aparentar haberlo entendido y sólo hacer una venia para retirarse.

Mientras sentía los ojos penetrantes de su jefe mirarle al marcharse, caminó tratando de pensar en algo más. El trayecto del foro hacia su camerino era corto, no obstante ir en línea recta hacia su destino se dificultó. Las luces blancas empezaban a fallar, anunciando que un posible apagón estaba cercano a suceder; Apresurándose, empujó la puerta encontrándose con una de las maquillistas, quien guardaba los cosméticos y brochas en una caja con velocidad.

El mundo se había vuelto de esa manera desde hace tiempo, si era preciso, al menos unos veinte años habían pasado desde que ciertas reglas fueron acordadas, limitando con ello a los habitantes de cualquier actividad nocturna en cuanto los líderes lo pactaran; La razón, nadie lo sabía con precisión, pero existían rumores y leyendas urbanas al respecto, ocasionando que el miedo dominara, y como consecuencia, los exteriores se volvieran desiertos en cuanto los anuncios resonaban.

Baekhyun tenía seis años cuando escuchó la advertencia del toque de queda por primera vez; La casa que habitaba con sus padres en el desaparecido Bucheon, se convirtió en un fuerte cuando el anuncio de la prohibición se mostró en su televisor. Recordaba que su padre llegaba a prisa en su auto en esas ocasiones, su frente escurría en sudor al correr hacia la puerta, pues su camino del trabajo a su hogar era largo, por lo que tenía que pisar el acelerador antes de que algún oficial de M.A.M.A. lo interceptara en su trayecto, y con ello, lo llevara a alguno de esos interrogatorios de los que tanto se hablaba.

Por supuesto, nada de eso se había podido comprobar. Se decía, que si M.A.M.A. te encontraba sólo habría dos opciones: la desaparición o el _‘borrado de memoria’,_ ésta última, un mito mucho más descabellado y que hasta la fecha no era confirmado. Aparentemente, quienes llegaban a entrar al edificio de M.A.M.A. y salían de él, jamás hablarían de lo ocurrido en el interior, era como si su visita no hubiera sucedido nunca. 

Claramente, todas esas palabrerías nunca fueron tomadas en serio por ningún dirigente u oficial de M.A.M.A., y en el cien por ciento de los casos, se tomaban como charlatanes a quienes intentaban hacer de los relatos una polémica.

Siendo el año 2064, aún había secuelas de aquel caos que se desató cuando los grupos extremistas decidieron tomar el control. La ignorancia y el deseo de personas poderosas y sin escrúpulos, que sólo desearon hacer resonar sus pensamientos y poder, ocasionaron que se desatara el terror. El mundo había vivido por diez años entre luchas de ideologías y armas, fue una guerra como ninguna otra. Se especulaban millones de muertes y desapariciones, los cadáveres en fosas, así como en los océanos, jamás pudieron ser contabilizados y recuperados.

El planeta resultó tan herido, que tuvieron que pasar más de cinco años para que alguien decidiera alzar la voz y tomar el control. No obstante, una vez más, parecían no haber sido las personas adecuadas.

El mundo ya no era de nadie, la documentación, las independencias y banderas perdieron totalmente su valor. Las divisiones políticas y territoriales que por cientos de años se conocieron desaparecieron, en su lugar, nuevos mapas fueron creados donde los suelos se dividían por áreas y no por países. Fue así que Corea del sur y Corea del norte se unificaron, convirtiéndose tardíamente en el área sesenta y uno, la temida y envidiada área sesenta y uno.

Con los años, mandatarios surgieron de distintos lugares. Las zonas más recuperadas exigieron a los pueblos vecinos elegir un gabinete y un líder, conseguir la paz, y así mismo, obtener una oportunidad de recuperar vidas y ofrecer futuros prósperos.

Al inicio todo pareció ir bien, sin embargo el temor ocasionó que algunos de los representantes tomaran sus precauciones para evitar posibles disturbios. Con el tiempo y el poder en sus manos, los dirigentes optaron por mantener al margen a los habitantes, registrándolos y contabilizándolos en sus bases de datos.

Las tecnologías se volvieron el sustento, la base y la forma de tener controladas a las masas. Pese a eso, en el avance había pros y contras, y cada gobernador necesitaba luchar contra aquellas organizaciones que de vez en cuando, intentaban hackear los medios de comunicación para informar sobre los métodos sospechosos de cada decisión pactada, y que afectaban de manera global.

Aquellos rebeldes afirmaban que era violado el derecho a la privacidad de los habitantes, ya que a través de leyes disfrazadas con títulos confusos y explicaciones abstrusas, mantenían a cada persona vigilada, impidiéndoles de esa forma expresarse e informarse, sobre lo que verdaderamente ocurría tras los mandatos de sus representantes.

Evidentemente, esa información no corría con tal precisión entre los habitantes, las leyendas y murmullos sólo alcanzaban a advertir de posibles consecuencias y futuros planes de los regentes al pueblo. Las intuiciones eran un reflejo y protección para los más débiles, no obstante, existían pocas personas que se arriesgaban día a día para comprender y entender qué era lo que ocurría entre los altos mandos.

Mientras sintieran sospecha y desconfianza, habría motivos para temer, y mientras viviera el temor, existirían verdades ocultas en el régimen.

Baekhyun era muy consciente de ello, en exceso; Desde niño su curiosidad fue causante de continuos regaños, no obstante al crecer, cuestionarse y comprender cada una de las restricciones por las que había tenido que pasar su familia, le volvieron más ambicioso. 

Necesitaba saber a fondo qué era lo que movía al mundo, quiénes eran esas personas limitando cada acción en su vida, y sobre todo, por qué decidieron poner a tales personajes al mando específicamente.

Aceptar el destino que incluía ser registrado en la base de datos, lo llevaría al origen de lo que actualmente conocía y quería investigar. Ser enumerado incluía un montón de dificultades, pero al mismo tiempo, gozaría de oportunidades. 

A partir de sus quince años, Baekhyun se convirtió en un ciudadano marcado y contabilizado. Tal código le otorgó el derecho de tener educación en escuelas validadas, ser merecedor de la oportunidad de tener un trabajo, un sueldo y un hogar. A simple vista, parecía que ser parte de una estadística generaba más bienes que pérdidas, pero sólo era una pequeña parte de todo lo que llevaba consigo.

Su primer obstáculo surgió al estudiar y ejercer la comunicación, ya que el título no incluía ser un entrometido, otra manera en la que los líderes llamaban a los periodistas; Sus imposibilidades se multiplicaban a cada segundo transcurrido, debido a que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las noticias dichas en programas informativos en la televisión, así como periódicos y radio, sucedían únicamente en eventos oficiales. 

Haberse certificado como comunicador parecía ser sólo una etiqueta, un modo de tapar su inexistente libertad de expresión, de la que sí, no tenía permitido hablar tampoco, ya que incluso cualquier reporte fuera de los horarios y reuniones permitidos, donde se mencionara al dirigente y sus subordinados, eran calificados como inventados y se castigaban.

No era una noticia nueva para él que hubo personas antes que intentaron sacar a la luz aquellos actos inapropiados por parte de Choi MooSung y sus antecesores. Según sus investigaciones, al menos unos cuarenta periodistas fueron desaparecidos, o en otras palabras, llevados a M.A.M.A.; Únicamente una pequeña cantidad volvió a sus casas, pero sus oportunidades de trabajo y nivel económico se redujeron a la mitad, sin mencionar el muy posible lavado de memoria.

Baekhyun encontraba divertido aquello, ya que ninguno de esos comunicadores habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para predecir las acciones de los poderosos líderes, así como de sus temidas instituciones. El pelinegro creía firmemente que él podría hacer un cambio, pero para ello necesitaba pensar más rápido que Choi MooSung, que M.A.M.A., tener las pruebas contundentes que pudieran hundirlos.

Necesitaba a un líder de su lado, o algo tan poderoso como lo era la tecnología.

Desabrochando su saco, escuchó la conversación de la maquillista y vestuarista a su espalda, según lo dicho, el toque de queda sucedería en una hora, lo que le daba al menos diez minutos para cambiar su atuendo y subir a su auto para volver a casa; Tal cosa, lo dejaba sin la oportunidad de cenar algo en el restaurante que frecuentaba, o al menos de conseguir un trago.

Durante la prohibición ningún negocio debía mantener a personas en sus interiores, así como calles o transportes. Todo aquel individuo que lo estuviera sería llevado a M.A.M.A., lo que públicamente se traducía al servicio policiaco y médico del país. Evidentemente, esos mitos respecto a la organización, ocasionaban que hasta los callejones más oscuros se encontraran desolados antes de que la alarma resonara en el distrito.

Las luces seguían bajando y subiendo su intensidad, el apagón dando señales para que se diera prisa. Sin alargar demasiado su estadía, Baekhyun tomó sus pertenencias y abrigo, acelerando sus pasos hasta llegar al estacionamiento y entrar a su vehículo.

Las calles del viejo Seúl se habían convertido en un sitio complicado para transitar, sin embargo para el periodista era una mejor opción tomar su auto para trasladarse. Los autobuses, taxis y otros medios de transporte elevaron sus precios, cuando moverse a grandes distancias y de un extremo de la cuidad al otro se volvió habitual, por lo que tales servicios costaban casi lo mismo que viajar a otras zonas del planeta.

No era una novedad que sus regentes intentaran tomar cada mínima oportunidad para tener a todos bien controlados y vigilados, incluso cuando los índices de natalidad superaban los más elevados en la historia de la antigua Corea; La sobrepoblación era visible al sólo salir a la calle, en las zonas céntricas la acumulación de personas impedía que el transporte avanzara rápido, los lugares de entretenimiento, cafeterías, cines y parques artificiales se encontraban llenos no importaba si era una hora pico o estuviera cayendo la noche.

Siempre habría personas alrededor mientras no hubiera un aviso sobre su prohibición.

Avanzando en el asfalto, el pelinegro observó hacia los costados y al frente de su camino, era inusual el silencio, sólo faltaba media hora para el toque de queda, lo que incrementó su ansiedad; Cambiando de velocidad al mover una de sus palmas sobre la pantalla táctil de su vehículo, intentó acortar el tiempo para llegar a salvo a su departamento. 

Los edificios iluminados con hologramas y gráficos gigantescos, lucían más aterradores cuando sus sonidos electrónicos y voces fabricadas resonaban y creaban ecos en el silencio. La ciudad se notaba tan vacía que Baekhyun se sintió como el protagonista de una de esas películas malas de terror antiguas.

Tragando saliva dobló en una esquina, sus dedos tamborilearon en el volante, pero inevitablemente su corazón palpitó rápido al visualizar una de esas camionetas negras e imponentes. Sobre un costado de ésta, las siglas de las que la mayoría de la gente huía.

Aquellos vehículos causaban miedo incluso al verlos durante el día, ya que solían ser manejados por oficiales altos, fornidos e intimidantes. Los polarizados cristales impedían mirar a quienes estuvieran dentro, pero por algún motivo, cualquier persona caminando cerca siempre se sentiría observada al localizar alguna.

Dando un vistazo a su reloj, Baekhyun presionó un costado, observado seguidamente el proyectado holográfico donde se leía _’10:40PM’;_ Aún quedaban veinte minutos, y su edificio estaba tan sólo a cinco.

Manteniendo un rostro estoico condujo mirando al frente, tratando de guardar la calma al ver por medio del retrovisor como el vehículo anterior se encendía para avanzar tras él. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, sus manos temblaron y sus dedos se aferraron torpemente al volante.

Avanzó unos pocos metros y luego…

Inhalando y exhalando, buscó su lugar de aparcamiento al haber entrado al estacionamiento del edificio. Baekhyun sintió la calma volverle al cuerpo al darse cuenta de que la camioneta se quedó en el exterior. A prisa bajó del vehículo para ir al ascensor, el cual abrió sus puertas enseguida. Quedaban diez minutos, la tranquilidad volvía a su corazón y la horrorosa experiencia se quedaría sólo como un mal recuerdo.

Sus pies tocaron el piso de su departamento sólo dos minutos después. La pesada puerta de metal se deslizó para cerrarse detrás de él. Tranquilamente, tecleó sobre la pantalla en un costado su clave de seguridad, escuchando la confirmación en una voz femenina de que su hogar estaba reforzado. Los toques de queda no sólo se trataban de esconderse, sino también de protegerse.

Se decía que en ocasiones los ‘incógnitos’, (como se les nombraba a las personas que se rehusaban a ser registrados por el sistema,) iban moviéndose por la ciudad por miedo a ser encontrados y encarcelados. Ellos, en su lucha por seguir siendo invisibles, se apropiaban de los hogares de otras personas para protegerse.

Baekhyun sabía que entre los incógnitos existían personas malas y buenas, no deseaba aún probar su suerte si se atrevía a ayudar a alguno de los ‘buenos’. Siendo un periodista, necesitaba encontrar los medios necesarios y factibles para beneficiar a esas personas sin poner en riesgo su vida.

Ya en el interior, observó la tranquilidad de su departamento, desde su iluminada vista en su ventanal, (donde sólo se notaban los anuncios neón de otros edificios,) hasta la pecera artificial en un costado del sofá geométrico. Avanzando lento, puso su mochila de piel en la mesa triangular al centro.

Baekhyun suspiró, dejándose caer en el sillón que miraba a su blanca y desnuda pared.

— _‘Enciende’_ — su voz salió cansada y antes de un bostezo. Se sacó los zapatos sin deshacer las agujetas.

Sobre su techo un delgado artefacto proyectó una pequeña luz hacia la pared, creando con ello una pantalla en 3D. En ésta se mostró el último canal de televisión que vio una noche atrás, reconoció la película vieja transmitiéndose, y sonrió por una escena donde el protagonista bailaba bajo la lluvia. 

— _‘Siguiente’_ — ordenó. El sucesivo programa de televisión mostraba un anunció del líder, Choi MooSung tenía al frente una cantidad enorme de micrófonos, se notaban los fugaces flashes capturando su anuncio.

_“Entendemos que vendrán tiempos difíciles durante el registro de ciudadanos, sabemos que tienen temor por los cambios. Pero debo decirles, que los llamados ‘incógnitos’ no tienen nada de qué temer, deben comprender que no se busca perjudicarles. Cada ciudadano registrado beneficia a otros, y con ello, el área sesenta y uno se convertirá en un mejor lugar para vivir”_

Baekhyun jadeó mirando la sonrisa del hombre, y desviando la mirada de su gesto logró darle un vistazo a la tableta de cristal en la mesa triangular. Apretando los labios decidió tomarla.

— _‘Inicia TACTIX’—_ musitó.

La pantalla 3D simulando un televisor se extendió un metro más hacia los lados. Intercambiando la programación, se mostró un fondo blanco y un logo con forma de un cubo, el nombre de la aplicación estaba en letras negras y gruesas, y las que pronto se desvanecieron dejando a la vista diferentes íconos. Cada uno de ellos era un entretenimiento, salas de chat privadas y masivas, videollamadas, blogs, así como sitios de almacenamiento de archivos, reproductores de música y vídeo, además de videojuegos. 

TACTIX era un mundo dentro de otro, como la parte divertida pero digital en medio de aquellas ciudades grises y controladas. TACTIX, era el único medio desordenado que todos usaban frente a M.A.M.A., se trataba de jugar con fuego y al mismo tiempo no estar haciendo ningún tipo de delito. Ni Choi MooSung ni ninguno de los líderes había podido tirar a TACTIX por ningún método, ya fuera frente a un juzgado o través de programadores queriendo descomponer su sistema; La corporación, por llamarle de alguna manera, presumía de una buena protección que había sobrevivido desde su creación, tan sólo seis años atrás. Según los comunicados que la misma agrupación dio a conocer a través de sus aplicaciones, mientras el internet existiera, ninguna fuerza de ningún tipo podría derribarlos.

No era de extrañar que los incógnitos supieran acerca del nuevo sistema, su difusión ocurrió como un secreto a voces, pues su registro era anónimo y cualquier persona podría usar sus aplicaciones sin necesitad de un número de registro como ciudadano. Por lo que, si había alguien que podría manejar, liderar y convencer de cualquier cosa al área sesenta y uno, o incluso al planeta, era TACTIX.

Baekhyun reconocía la inteligencia de sus creadores, ya que a través de las palabras conseguían esquivar cualquier tipo de restricción que Choi MooSung pudiera interponer para su cierre. Pese a los impedimentos y el miedo impuesto, la libertad estaba centelleando entre la oscuridad.

— _Juega ‘PHOENIX’—_ eligió sonriendo, tomándose el tiempo de acomodarse con la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, en la tableta de cristal entre sus manos se dibujaron líneas luminosas de distintos colores, siendo sus controles. 

Sobre la pantalla se mostraron divisiones, una lista de jugadores activos, así como su nivel actual junto con su avatar. Baekhyun miró el puntaje de los gamers con los que más competía, y sonrió un tanto más grande al notar el ícono de teléfono interrumpiendo.

**«** **ʘ» Llamada de FireLoey61**

Deslizando su dedo índice hacía el pequeño círculo en un costado, aceptó la llamada. Baekhyun había creado vínculos con algunos de los chicos con los que jugaba PHOENIX, las videollamadas, audios, textos y material compartido entre ellos se volvieron acciones habituales desde bastantes meses atrás.

Que Chanyeol estuviera atacándolo con una llamada tan pronto se puso en línea, se volvió una costumbre.

Ocurría algo muy interesante en aquella amistad virtual, por supuesto, Baekhyun dudaba de si ese término podría otorgársele cuando gran parte de su tiempo lo invertían en conversaciones que extrañamente, pero también comúnmente, rozaban temas mucho más profundos, personales.

Luhan había mencionado antes que debía guardar un perfil bajo, estar alerta de cualquier persona con la que pudiera relacionarse a través de aplicaciones, en este caso, un juego. Algo que a Baekhyun le pareció un consejo paranoico, ya que el setenta por ciento de sus amistades gamers se conocían entre ellos.

 _“No puede ocurrir nada malo cuando sabes eso”—_ intentó decirse en su momento.

De cualquier manera, Chanyeol era muy diferente a cualquier otro, existía ese jugueteo y flirteo entre ellos desde que se conocieron, o acertadamente, justo después de que pudiera dar su nombre real; Chanyeol sólo había tardado una semana para decirle haberle descubierto, pues la voz de Baekhyun a través del videojuego había sido fácilmente reconocible.

En su momento, el pelinegro no entendió cómo Chanyeol pudo desenmascarar su identidad, especialmente, porque creyó hacer un buen trabajo al mantener un nombre de usuario que no le señalara inmediatamente. Siendo un periodista, tenía que mantener sus precauciones para no ser un blanco fácil, ya que según se rumoreaba, existían agentes de M.A.M.A. investigando a todo aquel que compartiera contenido contra sus líderes en los portales de noticias de TACTIX. Lógicamente, Baekhyun contaba con información y fuentes confiables para saber que eso sucedía, y que aunque tal sitio parecía ser un buen medio para exponer sus teorías, tenía planes más grandes para presentar su investigación en el momento correcto.

Ser descubierto por Chanyeol a través de su voz al inicio pareció ser una desventaja, pero desechando cualquier consecuencia trágica, el de cabellos azules aseguró haberlo conseguido al ser un admirador.

Para Baekhyun, trabajar como un presentador de noticias generaba mucha luz pública a su alrededor, constantemente recibía saludos o miradas profundas de personas con las que topaba en su camino, entre ellas, agentes de las diferentes dependencias al mando. No podía hacer nada al respecto salvo guardar discreción, por lo que procuraba que sus recurrentes dudas sólo fueran reveladas hacia sus colegas más confiables.

En este caso, su fama o reconocimiento había ganado un seguidor, pues aparentemente, Chanyeol miraba el noticiero sólo para apreciar su belleza, aunque en la confesión existió un deje de vacilación.

Chanyeol era en su totalidad un chico misterioso y rebelde, tenía esa alma atrevida y busca problemas. Baekhyun no tardó más de dos días en identificar sus puntos débiles y fuertes, lo que pareció volverse una estrategia para conseguir respuestas.

Claramente, Chanyeol era de la misma forma inteligente. Hacer amistades virtuales llevaría consigo un montón de interrogantes e incertidumbre, y como consecuencia, de una manera totalmente bizarra y contrastante, surgió una especie de atracción entre los dos.

— _“No pude evitar notar que estabas molesto durante la transmisión”_ — Desde las esquinas de su habitación la voz de Chanyeol sonó; la escuchó rasposa, como si hubiera estado callado durante un largo rato. La noche se estaba poniendo fría, y el inminente apagón aseguraba el hecho de que se congelarían en cuanto los aparatos electrónicos dejaran de funcionar. — _“Pareciera que los planes de MooSung te pusieron así”_

Baekhyun alzó ambas cejas al oírle, y resopló sabiendo que Chanyeol sólo estaba intentando mencionar la enorme cantidad de atención que le ponía.

—“ _¿Incluso notaste eso?_ —El de cabellos negros se mofó. — _“Soy un profesional, Chanyeol, se supone que debo lucir serio al dar noticias, no puedo darme el lujo de sonreír cuando estas cosas siempre alteran a la gente”_

— _“En realidad, no” —_ Chanyeol se rió. — _“Estaba más atento a tu nuevo tinte de cabello, el castaño oscuro decidió volverse negro. ¿Por qué volverlo a pintar?, ¿acaso creíste cuando mencioné que me gustaba cómo lucía tu piel por ese tono?_

Baekhyun abrió la boca, estupefacto al creerse descubierto. Soltó una risa amarga, y decidió oprimir el botón donde se leía _‘Jugar ahora’;_ En su pantalla se proyectó un paisaje natural, por lo cual movió sus dedos sobre el soporte de cristal para hacer que su personaje avanzara.

El avatar de Chanyeol parecía estar en el mismo lugar, lo cual no le sorprendió tanto. Al parecer, el peli azul abusaba excesivamente de sus conocimientos.

— _“De hecho…”_ —Baekhyun inició, no sabiendo cómo sustituir su razón por una mentira, lo que ocurría sorpresivamente a menudo. — _“SeungHo mencionó que era mejor mantener un concepto monocromático para mi aspecto, le da más seriedad.”_

— _“Eso suena aburrido”—_ Chanyeol bostezó, chasqueando la lengua después, como si una señal le hubiera hecho darse cuenta de algo. — _“Parece que esta noche no podremos terminar esta partida, el apagón sucederá en unos minutos”_

_—“¿Unos minutos?, hasta donde sé los apagones no son planificados, ¿cómo sabrías cuánto falta para eso?”_

_—“Cariño, no debo recordarte a qué me dedico, sé de lo que hablo”_

Los dedos de Baekhyun dejaron de moverse sobre sus controles. Apretando la boca, miró como su personaje dejó de avanzar en el camino, así mismo, el mapa en un costado se mantuvo intermitente.

Para el de ojos miel resultaba complicado indagar con facilidad en los temas en los que Chanyeol se metía, ya que generalmente el peli azul sólo daba señales esporádicas sobre lo que hacía de verdad. No era una sorpresa que Chanyeol soltara de vez en cuando comentarios de TACTIX Y M.A.M.A., desde sus problemas técnicos hasta la fuerte protección de sus plataformas y archivos clasificados. Ciertamente, Baekhyun tenía una imagen bastante juvenil e inmadura de Chanyeol, ya que por sus comentarios y bromas, parecía más un novato que hacía cibervandalismo inofensivo y por simple pasatiempo.

Por si fuera poco, Chanyeol sólo era una especie de ligue, un pretendiente con quien disfrutaba del tiempo de juego, de entretenimiento.

— _“Sobre eso”—_ Baekhyun balbuceó, decidiendo continuar con el juego al ver el avatar de Chanyeol detenido a su lado. — _“Sé que eres un programador de TACTIX, pero, ¿en qué área te desarrollas?”_

— _“No trabajo para TACTIX solamente, Baekhyun”_ — Chanyeol sonó desinteresado, aunque por la información, su compañero de juego pareció sorprendido al pedirle que fuera más preciso. _—“Soy una analista de sistemas de M.A.M.A., me contrataron para mantener un muro fuerte contra los hackers que intentan robarles información. No es un trabajo fijo, de hecho me mueven de lugar constantemente, primero estuve junto con el servicio policiaco, luego en salud. Aún no creen que esté capacitado para las grandes ligas, ya sabes, para mantener a salvo documentos y llamadas de MooSung”_

— _“¿Proteges documentación?”_

— _“Sólo parte del registro de ciudadanos, estos días estos bastardos han estado presionándome. Con los operativos en puerta necesitan un software bastante rápido y fuerte para el conteo de los incognitos”_

 _—“¿Pero no trabajabas para TACTIX?” —_ Baekhyun sonó confundido. — _“Tú me hablaste de…”_

— _“No soy un hacker, Baekhyun, mi meta no es perjudicar a nadie o exponerlo. M.A.M.A. me pide que proteja sus cosas, encuentro fallos y se reprograman, TACTIX me pide protección, y refuerzo sus zonas vulnerables. Ambos consiguen lo que desean y no habrá nunca un infiltrado en sus sistemas. ¿Inteligente, no?”_

El de ojos miel se mantuvo boquiabierto, no sabiendo exactamente dónde estaba lo incorrecto de su actuar, era evidente que mantenerse unido y con poder en ambos extremos era peligroso, pero no sonaba del todo como algo ilícito.

— _“Suena arriesgado”_

—“ _El peligro corre por mis venas, cariño”_

Los dedos de Baekhyun cosquillearon, necesitaba a la mano algo para escribir sobre lo que le acababa de ser revelado. Chanyeol, en apariencia, lucía como el apoyo por el que había estado esperando.

— _“Eso no explica lo del apagón”_ —el pequeño indagó, dio una mirada a su mochila de piel, considerando sacar su grabadora para mantener fresca la información. Esa alma incauta estaba saliendo a flote, sus esperanzas por conseguir resultados resplandecían pese a las amenazas respecto al futuro conteo.

— _“Podría contártelo”_

— _“¿Podrías?”_

— _“Pero eso no asegura que consiga algo a cambio” —_ La risa de Chanyeol sonó lejana, como si estuviera sosteniendo un teléfono antiguó contra su rostro, lo cual no parecía probable. Chanyeol era un amante de la tecnología, no podía ser esa una razón.

— _“¿Quieres conseguir un intercambio?”—_ El tono inquisitivo en su voz le sobrepasó. Viendo hacia la pantalla, apreció como el personaje de Chanyeol asesinaba a su avatar al sacar un arma. Eventualmente notó el letrero en tonos neón anunciando que su juego terminó.

— _“El apagón sucederá en dos minutos, si me lo pidieras podría decírtelo ahora, pero eso significa que me quedaré con ganas de conocerte, ¿por qué no me invitas a tu departamento?”_

— _“¿Quiénes venir a mi casa ahora?, acabas de decir que el apagón sucederá en unos minutos”_ —Siendo el preámbulo de la noche oscura en la que dormirían, el sonido acústico y terrorífico del toque de queda resonó. Baekhyun pensó sobre ello, porque desde un mes atrás, Chanyeol pareció interesado en encontrarse frente a frente. — _“No creo que puedas venir hoy”_

— _“¿Eso es un reto?”_

Baekhyun se rió al oírle, y humedeciéndose los labios, consideró lo que la visita conllevaría. No era un tonto para no tomar en cuenta lo que Chanyeol deseaba, pero tampoco ignoraba la cantidad de pruebas y oportunidades que seguramente surgirían. Luhan y Kris ya habían mencionado lo difícil que era obtener aliados, y sus planes por ese mismo motivo se pausaban constantemente.

— _“Te daré mi dirección y podrías venir mañana”_ —Baekhyun mencionó dudoso. — _“No creo que te atrevas a salir con un apagón y el riesgo de que te atrapen en tu intento”_

— _“Pareces bastante curioso, me darás tu dirección, eso es un gran avance”. —_ Chanyeol hizo notar — “ _Desde hace una semana ni siquiera respondes a mis cumplidos”_

— _“Si sigues hablando así lo tendré que reconsiderar”_

— “ _¿Quién dijo algo?, sólo dame tu ubicación, por ti nadaría hasta el caluroso polo norte”_

Oprimiendo algunos botones iluminados en su soporte de cristal, Baekhyun envió un mensaje donde se incluía el mapa señalando su paradero. Abrió la boca queriendo advertirle para que le enviara un mensaje antes de ir a buscarle, sin embargo su departamento se oscureció, acompañándose con el insoportable silencio.

Suspirando por la interrupción a su conversación, esperó que sus tenues lámparas de emergencia en su pecera artificial se encendieran. El tono azul del agua reflejó iluminando la estancia, Baekhyun miró hacia los peces y decidió ponerse de pie para ir a su habitación. Los apagones en su mayoría duraban de tres horas a cinco, lo que significaba que era más factible dormir hasta el amanecer que quedarse a esperar a que la electricidad resurgiera.

Antes de avanzar a su recámara tomó su libreta de anotaciones dentro de su mochila, tenía algunos datos para retomar sus averiguaciones. Con la cabeza repensando lo anunciado ese día, dejó caerse en su cómoda cama para perderse entre sus sueños.

Al menos ahí, aún podía ser libre.

***

El agudo y repetitivo sonido de la alarma le despertó tan sólo una hora después.

Baekhyun levantó su rostro de la almohada, escuchando en una voz masculina el aviso de un intruso en el exterior de su departamento. El de cabellos negros sintió el miedo invadir su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que tal advertencia era dada, lo que no sabía si tomar como una buena noticia o mala, debido a que el reforzado sistema de protección estaba siendo eficaz. 

El apagón parecía continuar, lo que le causó un ligero temor sobre si su plan de seguridad tenía la suficiente carga para mantener sus puertas cerradas, al menos hasta que el extraño se fuera.

Descalzo, avanzó silencioso hasta la pantalla del intercomunicador. Respiró profundo antes de encenderla, alcanzando a ver sólo una silueta. Notaba levemente que el extraño usaba una sudadera blanca con capucha, pero su rostro parecía esconderse entre la penumbra.

— ¿Quién eres? —Baekhyun escuchó su voz temblar. Su pecho se infló al rellenarlo con aire, pero su miedo estaba causando que sus piernas perdieran firmeza.

— ¿Quién más?

La voz sonó tan familiar en sus oídos. El de ojos miel repasó el tono de sus conocidos, lo que parecía una imposibilidad. El toque de queda no terminaba hasta el amanecer, no podía ser posible que alguien estuviera ahí.

—Si no me dices quién eres llamaré a la policía. —Baekhyun se sintió un tonto al haber dado esa amenaza. Era terrorífico tener que acudir a M.A.M.A. en su auxilio.

La grave risa se escuchó fuerte en el exterior, Baekhyun identificó el sonido y sus mejillas se sintieron calientes al haber entendido de quien se trataba. Chanyeol acercó su cara hacia la cámara, dejando ver su rostro.

—Eres un demente, sólo abre la puerta, hace frío aquí afuera.

Sin esperar más, el de ojos claros oprimió las claves de seguridad, dejando que la puerta se deslizara para permitirle entrar. Chanyeol lució bastante alto al llegar a su lado, lo que no lo distrajo mucho ya que necesitaba volver a asegurar el departamento.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿no tuviste problemas?, cuando venía hacia acá vi una camioneta de la policía afuera. — Baekhyun cuestionó sobando sus propios brazos. El exterior dejó entrar antes el helado clima, lo que le hizo sisear.

Apreciando con más detalle, vio al alto quitarse la capucha sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se notaban grandes, uno de ellos con una lentilla de color rojo; Chanyeol lucía en el exterior como todo un hacker amante de lo electrónico, similar a un gamer.

—No fue complicado. —Chanyeol mascó algo dentro de su boca, y metiendo una mano dentro del cuello de su prenda, extrajo una tarjeta donde líneas fluorescentes blancas formaban un código de barras. —Con esto puedo andar de un extremo al otro de la ciudad incluso durante los toques de queda. —Pareciendo desinteresado en el tema, Chanyeol quitó el gafete de su cuello, entregándolo. Seguidamente se retiró la mochila de su espalda y pecho, avanzando con dirección hacia la pecera iluminando.

Baekhyun miró el material, la impresión parecía simple, pero al poner más detalle sobre las barras, se dio cuenta de que era mucho más complejo. En las incrustaciones no sólo había líneas, también se incluía el código binario. 

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—En la oficina de seguridad cibernética en M.A.M.A., encontré una caja donde guardaban unos cientos de esos, además de esto. — Chanyeol volvió únicamente para mostrarle, dejándole ver como creaba una bomba de goma de mascar entre sus labios. — ¿Genial, verdad?

— ¿Sabes acaso lo que tienes en tus manos? —Baekhyun cuestionó aturdido. —Chanyeol, podrías hacer tantas cosas con esto.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes?, no lo parece.

—Baek, no soy un periodista, no tengo ese espíritu curioso del que gozas tú. — Sus ojos se pasearon por las paredes de la casa, buscando el lugar exacto donde debía estar el circuito eléctrico. Al localizarlo avanzó lento, abrió la puertezuela sin dificultad, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Baekhyun a sus espaldas. Tecleando en las claves de la señal, consiguió que la luz de sus lámparas iluminara tenuemente. —Debemos ser discretos, —Chanyeol señaló hacia el ventanal.

Baekhyun entendió tarde su petición, y aún atónito, oscureció el cristal al decidirse por la opción manual.

Ambos estaba por primera vez uno frente al otro, pero la cantidad de información que había obtenido sólo con su llegada, incrementó su emoción por lo que pudiera obtener en el futuro. Baekhyun miró por debajo de sus pestañas, Chanyeol estaba pareciendo cómodo, incluso su mochila ya descansaba en el sofá.

—Entonces… decidiste venir hoy. —El de ojos miel pronunció en un balbuceo, sus dedos manteniendo el gafete consigo.

Chanyeol se dio cuenta de su intriga, y sonrió tomando asiento, poniendo luego sus pies sobre la mesa triangular.

—Parece que te gustó el pase, puedes quedártelo si quieres, de cualquier modo no creo que lo uses alguna vez.

— ¿Y eso qué significa? —Baekhyun recuperó su actitud a la defensiva. El alto dibujó una sonrisa por su reacción. 

— ¿Tienes algo qué hacer durante los toques de queda?, no lo creo, de cualquier modo pueden servirte si te metes en problemas.

El pequeño decidió no decir nada más, tener esa conversación en su primer encuentro no daría un buen augurio para lo que viniera después. Existía algo inusual en Chanyeol de cualquier modo, parecía que sus frases salían despectivas y burlonas, pero su mirada brillante le impedía tomar sus declaraciones negativamente.

—No creí que vendrías inmediatamente. —Habló al caminar, decidiendo poner su atención en algo más. Su estómago gruñía, y su sueño interrumpido seguía manteniendo el cansancio en su cuerpo. El pelinegro prefirió aprovechar que su hogar estaba iluminado, y buscó algunos ingredientes para prepararse algo. 

El alto no tardó en seguirle, y tomó asiento en la silla esférica para mirar sus acciones.

—Llevo tiempo siendo tu admirador, ahora que tengo tu dirección no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. ¿O crees que debí hacerlo? —el cuestionamiento salió divertido, Chanyeol continuó haciendo bombas con su goma de mascar. —Además, tengo algo que decirte.

Las manos delgadas de Baekhyun se movieron a prisa en unas rebanadas de pan, colocó mermelada sobre un par y miró atentamente a su visita. Inseguro, deslizó un plato hacia su lugar.

Chanyeol mostró una sonrisa, y bajó de su silla para acercarse a él.

— ¿No quieres escuchar lo que voy a decirte? —Chanyeol agregó un tono misterioso, sus manos se detuvieron en las caderas del de menor estatura, ocasionando que Baekhyun se encogiera en su toque y cambiara de lugar. —Hey~, ¿adónde vas?

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿no has pensado que luces como un acosador?

— ¿Crees que soy un acosador?

— ¿Sabes lo que significa ‘espacio personal’?

Chanyeol rió por lo dicho y movió su cabeza para asentir, dio un paso al frente, poniendo su atención en el emparedado en uno de los platos. Sacó la goma de mascar de su boca, decidiendo llenar su estómago con el alimento.

Baekhyun miró atentamente sus reacciones, no comprendiendo cómo una mente tan brillante como la de él coexistiera con su personalidad.

— ¿Qué-Qué es lo que vas a decirme?— sus dedos se extendieron para tomar el segundo plato, consiguiendo sostener su propio pedazo de pan. — ¿Aún deseas hacerlo?

—Por supuesto. —Chanyeol habló al masticar. —Pero a ti te molesta eso del espacio personal.

— ¿Tienes que decirlo de esa forma?

—Sí, de ese modo te sonrojarás.

La boca del de ojos miel quedó entreabierta, no sabiendo de qué manera reaccionar ante su atrevimiento.

—Debería haberme acostumbrado a tus coqueteos, pero parece que siempre logras superarte.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?, ¿al menos he conseguido algo?

Los enormes ojos de Chanyeol le miraron, y el pelinegro comprendió que existía algo extraño en su contemplación. Decidiendo no perderse en sus universos, mucho menos en las interrogantes que podrían surgir de ahí, resumió sus inseguridades en una simple incomodidad. Baekhyun quiso creer que tal cosa se debía a la lentilla, o inclusive, en lo atractivo que lucía Chanyeol pese a ser tan insistente.

—No responderé eso.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso te gusto mucho?

— ¿Estás oyéndote? —Baekhyun se burló al darle una mordida a su pan. — No sé si el ser así te consiga chicas a menudo, pero no creo que eso te esté funcionando conmigo.

— ¿Por qué piensas que salgo con chicas?— Chanyeol también inquirió divertido. — Si deseara eso estaría en cualquier lugar menos aquí. — mordiendo el último trozo de su emparedado, el alto dio media vuelta, poniendo atención en los avanzados electrodomésticos con los que contaba su cocina.

El de ojos miel miró atentamente su espalda, repasando lo que sus frases significaban. Chanyeol desde antes pareció interesado en salir con él, sin mencionar todas esas sugerencias y palabras al aire que casi amenazaban con un robarle un beso en cuanto se encontraran. Por el gesto del analista ahora, parecía que cualquier soltura estaría ya muy lejana de suceder.

Baekhyun apretó los labios al pensarlo por segunda vez, porque incluso con el reciente rechazo, Chanyeol seguía siendo un chico que le atraía, por su mente, por su sentido del humor, e incluso, por ese par de labios gruesos que también alguna vez fantaseó con besar.

—Creo que es muy pronto para que nos toquemos, o algo así. —Baekhyun murmuró, dando un pequeño mordisco a la esquina de su sándwich. La atención de Chanyeol ya estaba de nuevo en su rostro, podía sentir sus vivas pupilas enfocándole. — Es la primera vez que nos vemos.

—Te conozco desde hace siete meses, Baek. — Chanyeol recordó. — ¿Acaso tienes esos temores horribles de la gente de hace cuarenta años?

— ¿Acerca de tener cuidado con la gente que se conoce en internet?

—Pienso que ahora es mucho más seguro hacer amistades de esa forma, actualmente es difícil conocer a alguien de confianza en el trabajo o en la escuela, todos viven sospechando que algo no va bien. —Chanyeol se encogió de hombros. —Si yo liderara una zona, haría que todos olvidaran los problemas.

Baekhyun miró por debajo de sus pestañas, Chanyeol estaba llevando a su boca otra goma de mascar. Por sus palabras se sintió comprendido, un hecho que sucedía con bastante frecuencia. El alto podría ser un chico lleno de bromas y ligereza, pero también estaban esos momentos contrastantes y llenos de sensatez que le hacían erizar la piel.

—De cualquier modo. — El pelinegro masculló. — Me gustaría que antes de algo corpóreo pudiéramos tener una cita, que primero sostengas mi mano en dirección a un paseo, en lugar de mis caderas hacia una habitación.

La risa de Chanyeol sonó fuerte, y con uno de sus índices le picó el pecho para pedirle que se movieran de lugar.

—Entonces hagamos algo, ¿podríamos retomar el juego de hoy? — Chanyeol propuso, haciendo un leve mohín para convencerlo.

—No hay electricidad, no creo que haya internet en todo el distrito. —Baekhyun mencionó, sintiéndose un poco tonto al poder ver hacia dónde caminaba. Mirando por sobre su hombro, puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios para evitar que le sacara de su error.

—Los apagones son ‘simulaciones’, el de hoy fue designado por el servicio policiaco, yo creé el código, por eso pude recuperar la electricidad aquí, eso me sirve continuamente, de ese modo puedo subir mi puntaje en PHOENIX cuando nadie más está activo, esa es la razón por la que sigo siendo el número uno. —Chanyeol mencionó sonriendo, tomando el soporte de cristal que controlaba el proyector.

Baekhyun miró atento los dedos anchos iniciando la aplicación, seguidamente abriendo la opción de multijugador.

— ¿Simulaciones? — el de ojos claros cuestionó, sus orbes miraban que el juego estaba por comenzar, pero su atención estaba completamente sobre lo que la explicación podría revelar. — ¿Qué clase de simulaciones?, ¿para qué?

— ¿En serio quieres hablar de esto? —el peli azul sonó aburrido. —No me interesan estos temas para ser sincero, sólo quiero darte un resumen para que no preguntes mucho, porque siempre lo haces, cada que digo TACTIX o M.A.M.A. preguntas y preguntas más, no creo que sea bueno para ti enterarte de estas cosas, podría causarte pesadillas.

— ¿Es muy malo?

— ¿Lo ves? —Chanyeol se rió. —Siempre haces esto, creo que es lo único malo de gustar de un reportero, ¿cuándo salgamos serás de la misma forma?

—Prometiste que me hablarías al respecto. —El de ojos miel recordó.

—Y tú prometiste que me darías algo a cambio, ¿qué tal un beso por la información? —Chanyeol frunció sus labios al frente para recibir la caricia, ocasionando que la palma de Baekhyun tocara sus belfos, y así mismo, rechazara su propuesta.

—En ese caso esperaré.

—Eres muy injusto. — Chanyeol bromeó, sonriendo al ver que la partida comenzaba. — Cuando logré enamorarte te haré sufrir por tus groserías.

Baekhyun le miró por el rabillo del ojo, resoplando por su declaración. Extrañamente, sentía la tranquilidad volviendo a su cuerpo un tanto más ligero, ya que Chanyeol podría generar esa especie de ambiente que, se sentía tan desigual a sus pasadas noches de prohibición.

El toque de queda, ahora, no parecía tan frío y oscuro.

***

La primera contienda en busca de puntajes altos los colocó a ambos en los dos primeros lugares de la tabla general, Baekhyun se rió al conseguir pasar la cifra de Chanyeol, obteniendo con ello su primer puesto. El analista pareció quejarse al inicio, pero pronto fue calmado al recibir un suave y tierno abrazo. Siendo la primera vez que sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, el peli azul pareció sonrojarse por el gesto cariñoso, y más pronto que tarde, le rodeó los hombros disfrutando así de los actuales videos musicales que parecían más largometrajes. 

Baekhyun sólo recordó haber recargado su rostro contra su hombro, sus párpados pesaban por el cansancio, y la ronca voz de Chanyeol se volvió un arrullo pese a que ciertas notas de su tono grave le causaban escalofríos. Fue como una canción de cuna que le llevó hacia sus más largos y dulces sueños, a los primeros también que fueron totalmente lejanos a sus pesadillas y miedos desde que su investigación comenzó.

***

Sus ojos se abrieron instintivamente, ocasionando que sus brazos y pecho reaccionaran en alerta por su precipitación. Baekhyun se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en su cama, inclusive que su edredón cubría su cuerpo.

Tratando de sentarse en su lugar, un pequeño deje de preocupación invadió su cabeza al no ver a Chanyeol ahí. El pelinegro no creyó que su imaginación fuera tan buena y amplia en sueños para crearse toda una suposición y conversación con el chico, mucho menos porque no solía hacerse expectativas tontas.

Poniendo sus pies en el suelo, avanzó hacia la estancia al optar por buscarlo.

Chanyeol estaba recostado en su sofá, su largo cuerpo curveándose para mantenerse en la superficie, pero su brazo cayendo hacia la alfombra al no conseguir espacio en los asientos. Los cabellos azules se notaban más vivos y brillosos ahora, su pálida piel se notaba suave al igual que sus rosados belfos. Baekhyun dio algunos pasos más en su estancia, agachándose para poder despertar al intruso.

— ¿No trabajas hoy? — Baekhyun le susurró al oído, apreciando como la frente del larguirucho chico se arrugaba. — Chanyeol, ¿no tienes asuntos que atender?, no puedes quedarte dormido aquí, debo ir a la televisora en dos horas.

—Tú sí que sabes arruinar un delicioso sueño. — Chanyeol masculló soñoliento, abriendo lentamente uno de sus ojos. Baekhyun se dio cuenta de que antes aquella pupila fue de color rojo, pero ahora, había algo inusual en su tono. —Ni siquiera en fantasías puedo besarte.

— ¿Estabas soñando que me besabas? —El pelinegro se rió y se reincorporó en su lugar, dio un paso en falso dando la señal de que volvería a su habitación. — Por cierto, ¿esa lentilla que usabas ayer?, ¿es por moda?

— ¿Moda? — El alto chasqueó la lengua, pareciendo ofendido por su conclusión. Estiró ambos brazos al aire, permitiendo que su cuerpo se aflojara. Un bostezo salió de su boca, y al tener sus ojos bien abiertos, notó como el hombre de pie seguía esperando. — No es eso, 'REF' está probando productos nuevos. — Su mano se extendió hacia la mesa triangular cercana, donde tomó una pequeña caja de cristal roja. Al abrirla, dejó ver que en el interior se encontraba la lentilla. — Es bastante potente y seguramente en medio año podrán sacarlo al mercado, funciona de manera inalámbrica.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente? —Baekhyun alzó la voz al haber entrado a su habitación. Su puerta continuaba abierta, y Chanyeol dudó de estirar su cuello para ver qué pasaba adentro, aunque era obvio lo que ocurría.

Manteniendo sus deseos y pies pegados al piso, el de cabellos azules metió el objeto entre sus dedos en su mochila, la cual se colocó sobre los hombros después.

—Lo será todo, como un asistente organizador, ya no tendrás que llevar contigo un auricular o una pantalla táctil. — Los labios de Chanyeol se apretaron. — Aunque es posible que fracase.

— ¿Qué no REF es esa empresa que dio a conocer a TACTIX? — Baekhyun volvió a la estancia, poniéndose a la par un abrigo limpio. — Suena bastante arriesgado ese producto, principalmente porque el color es algo inusual, aunque es posible que tenga éxito entre esos chicos de estilo andrógino.

—Sí, es posible. — Chanyeol mostró lentamente una pequeña sonrisa dubitativa, volviendo luego su gesto más natural. — Luces bastante guapo, ¿adónde irás?

—Primero. — Baekhyun quiso ignorar el cumplido. — Ya que no soy un buen cocinero, te invitaré a desayunar afuera, hay un lugar que frecuento y la comida es muy buena, podría decir que es lo único rescatable en esta maldita área. Luego, volveré a casa para tomar mi auto e iré al trabajo, lo que deberías hacer también, además de que necesitamos un baño.

— ¿Estás insinuando que huelo mal? — Chanyeol se mofó, oliendo su propia ropa para comprobarlo, una pequeña curva traviesa se formó en sus labios. — ¿O me estás invitado a tomar una ducha contigo?

—Estoy diciendo que caminaremos algunas calles para el mejor desayuno de tu vida. — Luego de meter una de sus libretas en el interior, Baekhyun puso la correa de su portafolio en su hombro, así mismo, dando la señal para marcharse. — Vamos, mi estómago necesita alimento.

Chanyeol arrastró los pies en un inicio, pero tan pronto cruzaron el umbral, su andar fue más ágil.

Sucedía que, un día productivo en cualquier área del planeta mantenía a la gente moviéndose de un extremo hacia el otro. Los ciudadanos y empleados como Baekhyun o como él, vivían en edificios poco problemáticos pero sí llenos; Familias enteras y contabilizadas solían ocupar buenos lugares como viviendas, y en consecuencia, tenían que mantenerse bajo las estrictas reglas del líder y empresa a su mando. 

Por supuesto, mantenerse soltero y sin descendientes daba ventajas, ya que uno de los grandes problemas a erradicar era el incremento de población. Baekhyun no tenía en mente comprometerse o tener hijos, mucho menos porque el sólo pensarlo o considerarlo era también estar en la mira de algún empleado del gobierno. Sus conocidos que cayeron ante el deseo y el amor, tenían ya las advertencias de M.A.M.A para no procrear, siendo tal acción sólo un privilegio para los altos mandos.

Quienes violaban las reglas impuestas, solían ser echados de los buenos puestos de trabajo, y en el peor de los casos eran separados de sus hijos si el delito se consideraba traición. Claramente, meterse en ese tipo de situaciones sólo generaba cosas malas, por lo cual muchas de las personas que repelían de tantas prohibiciones se ocultaban.

Los incognitos eran quienes incrementaban el índice de natalidad en el área, lo que dificultaba a cualquier regente al mando controlar a las masas por lo muy extensas que éstas eran.

Contabilizar ciudadanos era una protección ante tales problemas, pero para MooSung aquello seguía siendo una meta que se escapaba de sus manos por más cercana que tuviera la solución; Ocurría que los residentes invisibles habían obtenido una gran cantidad de ayuda de detractores de M.A.M.A., así como de crackers y ciudadanos anarquistas, quienes falsificaban enumeraciones por medio de tatuajes temporales. Por ese motivo, hallar incognitos era una tarea difícil.

Según se especulaba, los agentes de M.A.M.A monitoreaban las calles en busca de actitudes sospechosas o ciudadanos pequeños que raramente se paseaban por las calles, siendo esto, uno de los rastros más seguros hacia donde los invisibles se resguardaban, y donde los operativos para registrarlos se realizaban con más frecuencia.

Parecía un método muy ortodoxo, no obstante, los ciudadanos en el área sesenta y uno se habían acostumbrado a ser revisados esporádicamente. La sobrepoblación impedía sospechar quién era un marcado y quién no, pues ésta seguía siendo una ventaja para los invisibles; Los incognitos tenían más facilidad de ocultarse cuando las calles estaban llenas, y de la misma manera, eran los primeros en ocultarse en cuanto el anuncio de un toque de queda se anunciaba.

El principal enemigo de MooSung, en apariencia, era la tecnología, ya que por medio de ella los líderes y creadores de TACTIX mantenían al tanto a las personas, de posibles planes para su numeración, así mismo, daba la oportunidad de que aquella gente pudiera contar con ingresos, puesto que mediante a la plataforma ofrecían trabajo y oportunidades, a quienes no tenían un puesto fijo en empresas registradas.

La humanidad de los residentes más valientes era otro punto en contra para el régimen, debido a que por medio de trabajos informales ofrecían dinero y alimento hacia los cansados padres que, anhelaban alimentar a sus hijos y esposas, quienes esperaban seguir luchando por su libertad.

La vida diaria era un ir y venir de personas en las ciudades más habitadas, incognitos se movían entre los marcados simulando ser parte de ellos, por lo cual los oficiales y patrullas de M.A.M.A se desplazaban al mismo ritmo con esperanza de capturar y registrar a más población, en cuanto el día y su luz se los permitiera. 

Baekhyun vio en una ocasión como un comandante de la organización puso contra el suelo a uno de los trabajadores en la televisora, al haber descubierto que el número en tinta tras su oreja no era más que una falsificación a punto de desaparecer. Por ello, tanto el canal ochenta y ocho como el resto, fue investigado y cateado desde sus estacionamientos, baños y bodegas, para encontrar a los empleados informales que por medio de numeración falsa conseguían engañar al sistema.

Ser contabilizado, evidentemente no sólo incluía tener una serie de dígitos para ser localizado y conservado en las bases de datos, era también ser clasificado por género, añadido a una de las cuatro categorías sociales y en ser examinado para saber hacia qué parte del área se estaría siendo remitido. Si el habitante era propenso a enfermedades o había cometido muchos delitos, era enviado hacia el distrito nueve, donde las grandes cárceles y hospitales para enfermos mentales estaban.

Los ciudadanos de la zona nueve era los más afectados por el lugar que se les dio, puesto que a pesar de que en esa inmensa región también había empleo, oportunidades y alimentos, era al mismo tiempo una de las partes más controladas por las instituciones, además de que su nivel económico dependía únicamente, de los sueldos ofrecidos por las monstruosas fabricas que los sobreexplotaban.

Ser marcado era como la peor solución para conseguir una vida libre y dichosa, ya que arriesgarse no aseguraba tener una buena recompensa por el sacrificio. Baekhyun esperaba que todo lo conseguido durante su cansado estudio, diera buenos resultados para los inocentes niños y adolescentes que llegaron a mundo tan gris y vacío.

Dando una mirada fugaz al chico a su costado, Baekhyun pensó verdaderamente en si Chanyeol podría ser ese apoyo que garantizara la victoria a su pelea.

— ¿Qué?— Chanyeol inquirió con una mueca divertida, apreciando los orbes claros de su acompañante enfocarle; Ofreciéndole una mirada con ojos entrecerrados, se acercó a él al saber que una gran cantidad de personas entrarían al ascensor. — ¿Te parezco guapo hasta ahora?, ¿o por qué me miras tanto?

—El azul de tu cabello es inusual. —Baekhyun balbuceó, esquivando la mano enorme que quiso tomarle de la mejilla. — ¿Te gusta teñirlo a menudo?, he escuchado que esos métodos nuevos para cambiar la imagen generan daños irreversibles.

—Lo mismo decía la gente antes de los láseres con los que se graban los números. —Chanyeol se rió. — Cáncer de piel y alergias, pero hasta ahora nada se ha comprobado. Las personas tienen mucha imaginación.

Los dedos de Baekhyun inconscientemente se detuvieron detrás de su oreja, acariciando la serie de números que le identificaban. Mirando hacia su costado, apreció como los de Chanyeol se notaban extrañamente distintos.

Ser un marcado requirió de dolor, debido a que el proceso necesitó de toda clase de datos. Inicialmente se tomaban las huellas de los diez dedos de las manos, así como una muestra de ADN e información básica como fecha y lugar de nacimiento. La parte dolorosa era al ser vacunado y examinado, culminando el proceso con el grabado del número obtenido con todos esos antecedentes. Los encargados de hacer el trabajo ocupaban pequeñas máquinas que a través de láseres dibujaban en la piel, manteniendo en tonos azabache el número que le comprobaría y aceptaría ante la ley, como un habitante digno.

El elevador se detuvo por quinta vez en el vestíbulo del edificio, Chanyeol durante ese lapso mantuvo una pequeña curva de buen humor en su boca al ver los interrogativos ojos de Baekhyun.

Para el de cabellos negros los cuestionamientos sobre el alto aumentaban velozmente conforme el tiempo juntos transcurría, pues aunque aún había dudas respecto a lo que el analista deseaba o se proponía con sus acciones laborales, conocerle era como si entrara a un laberinto en donde en lugar de conseguir respuestas, únicamente obtenía más dudas, suposiciones y teorías.

Al salir del cubículo ambos avanzaron manteniendo esa tensión alrededor, el de ojos miel no sabía si era buen momento para cuestionar, primeramente, porque Chanyeol esquivaba sus observaciones sin ningún disimulo en cada oportunidad.

Manteniendo un rostro tranquilo, el de menor estatura se detuvo junto con su acompañante al recibir una seña del vigilante de su edificio que pidió que se acercaran. Tales actos no eran nada fuera de lo común, ya que continuamente esos empleados se encargaban de revisar a visitantes y caras desconocidas que ingresaban hacia los departamentos. Baekhyun extrañamente tenía compañía, hecho que pareció más inusual para el guardia.

El hombre de cabellos canos y uniforme azul marino les mostró un rostro estoico, con labios secos pidió al de mayor altura que mostrara su identificación, por lo que el peli azul extrajo una tarjeta de una de las bolsas de su mochila; Leyendo los datos con calma, el hombre de mayor edad comprobó que la ficha contuviera la misma cifra marcada en la piel.

Baekhyun contuvo la respiración por un segundo, esperando que el empleado no fuera capaz de notar lo mismo que él tan sólo un minuto atrás. La tinta en la piel de Chanyeol no era oscura y simple, sus números estaban pintados en un tono sanguíneo que se mezclaba con púrpura. El vigilante pareció juicioso al principio, y luego simplemente devolvió la credencial para dejarle ir. El canoso guardia no dijo nada más, y movió una mano pidiendo que siguieran caminando.

— ¿Es ese un tatuaje temporal? —Sus palabras salieron entre dientes al preguntar, no deseando que el resto pudiera escuchar. Baekhyun quiso ser precavido, pero la risa de Chanyeol logró que algunos les miraran a la distancia.

— ¿Crees qué lo es?, ¿Cuántos de esos has visto en tu vida?, ¿lucen así? —los dedos de Chanyeol señalaron hacia su marca. — Nope, no es uno temporal.

—Es diferente.

—Todo en mí es diferente.

—Te gusta estar lleno de misterio, ¿no es verdad? —la ceja del pelinegro se arqueó. —O simplemente te gusta hacerte el interesante, crear una historia detrás de ti para que cuestione, pero de cualquier manera evitas hablar de ello, porque no hay mucho que decir.

—Oh, sorprendente. —Chanyeol fingió ser descubierto, pero negó con la cabeza y sólo continuó riendo. —Mi marca es diferente porque trabajo para M.A.M.A

—He visto antes las marcas de los oficiales, incluso la de MooSung, y no es igual.

—Los oficiales tienen marcas azules porque son la seguridad, MooSung es verde porque es un líder, los gobernantes anteriores ahora tienen una cobriza, los médicos tienen la violácea, y yo, es extraño, cambio constantemente de lugar, así que el color de la mía se volvió diferente. — sus hombros se alzaron a la par, nada afligido por ello.

—Ignoraba que podían modificar su color, ¿no hay efectos secundarios por eso?— Baekhyun no pareció conforme con su explicación, pese a eso hizo una pequeña nota mental sobre poner más atención a esos detalles. Las marcas no cubrían partes enormes de piel, por lo que no puso el suficiente esmero en ellos.

—Mi cabello se volvió azul después del último cambio. —Chanyeol bromeó, obteniendo como consecuencia un golpe en su brazo. —Hey.

—Debo hacer algo con esa personalidad tuya, a veces pienso que te burlas por mi profesión.

—No me burlo. —el alto aclaró. — Únicamente es que resulta inevitable no querer jugar contigo, pareces sobre analizar hasta el aire, no hay razones ocultas en todo lo que pasa, nadie conspira las veinticuatro horas del día, así que. — Hizo un ejemplo de respiración, inhalando y exhalando repetidamente, —respira, ¿quieres?, no planeo tener un novio demente, aunque si eso incluye verte molesto, podría reconsiderarlo, luces lindo cuando te enfadas.

Los labios del pequeño se apretaron para no replicar, conteniéndose por unos metros más y hasta detenerse frente a un restaurante. En las letras amarillas parpadeando sobre la puerta de cristal se leía _Dinner’s,_ lo que ocasionó que el alto le dedicara una mirada recelosa al de ojos miel.

—No te hagas ideas apresuradas. — Baekhyun pidió. —Una vez que pruebes lo que se sirve aquí tu vida no será la misma.

Chanyeol siguió su consejo así como el caminó que marcó, tomaron asiento en una de esas mesas de forma cuadrada con estilos antaños del inicio del siglo. Sus grandes ojos se pasearon por el lugar, notando el concepto retro y barato con el que se decoraba.

—Debo decir. — Baekhyun dijo, tomando la hoja enmicada que Chanyeol decidió ignorar. — Que después de todo, no pareces un mal tipo.

—Supongo que ahora ya no piensas que soy un asesino que quiere abusar de ti. — el alto quiso creer. Miró por debajo de sus pestañas cómo los pómulos de Baekhyun se movían, reaccionando con buen humor. — He hecho un buen trabajo ganándome tu confianza, ahora dame todo tu dinero. — su mano se extendió, eventualmente recibió un manotazo en la misma.

—Te ves distinto ahora, aunque sigo sin entender tus bromas. No me parece que seas bueno como comediante. — sonó bastante sincero, sin embargo una curva se amplió en sus labios al conseguir que sus miradas se cruzaran.

—Quiero recordarte que tu oportunidad para besarme se agotó ayer con tantos rechazos, así que no, no creo que consigas uno ahora.

Baekhyun se rió, soltó un suspiro rápido y levantó una mano para llamar a la empleada.

—De cualquier manera gracias por ser un caballero anoche, llevarme a dormir a mi habitación fue muy amable de tu parte.

—Habría dormido contigo en el sofá, me gusta acurrucarme, pero tu sillón es pequeño y a ti te preocupaba eso del especio personal.

—Compraré un sillón más grande para que no necesites encorvarte.

—Eso suena como una invitación.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, Baekhyun no quiso romper el cruce entre sus miradas, porque la atracción estaba erizándole la piel, y un ligero escalofrío recorrió la parte trasera de su cuello al encontrar una palabra que describía perfectamente el color de los ojos ajenos.

—Tal vez lo sea.

—Entonces es un hecho, sin duda volveré a visitarte pronto.

El flirteo estaba subiendo de nivel con tantas insinuaciones, por lo que Baekhyun optó por aclararse la garganta y dar su orden a la empleada que se detuvo a su lado. Pidió un plato de arroz tradicional junto con una sopa, consiguiendo que Chanyeol pidiera lo mismo al no saber qué tipo de alimentos se servían ahí.

El planeta había cambiado bastante sus platillos por el consumo excesivo de suplementos alimenticios y bebidas energéticas. Un buen plato de arroz fue sustituido por nuevas comidas chatarras y azucaradas que descompensaban la salud, por lo que comer kimchi o rollos de huevo solía considerarse como comida de bajo nivel. Los restaurantes más caros ofrecían presentaciones exageradas y una considerable cantidad de calorías en sus porciones, pero el sabor solía darse con sustancias y saborizantes experimentales.

Baekhyun entonces, valoraba más esas experiencias, donde su lengua saboreaba con cada papila lo maravilloso de la comida, siendo ese placer el que alegrara por completo su día, o hasta sus semanas.

Finalizado el almuerzo, Baekhyun esperó la reacción de Chanyeol ante el banquete, el mismo que ocasionó que éste ordenara algunos panques y jugos para llevar. Avanzando lento hacia una de las avenidas principales, el de cabellos azules mencionó cómo tendría que volver para alimentarse ahí sin importar qué.

—La próxima vez pediremos algo internacional, la señora Kang una vez al mes cocina pasta, es exquisita. — Los pies del pelinegro se detuvieron en el borde de la calle, había bastante gente llegando al mismo sitio esperando que la luz roja cambiara a lila para poder cruzar.

—Tú sólo llámame, estaré aquí en cuanto lo pidas. — La despedida ya estaba implícita, por lo que Chanyeol movió el rostro esperando que el de estatura pequeña se moviera de lugar.

Baekhyun mantuvo los labios juntos, e hizo un movimiento de manos pidiendo que se alejara primero.

—Debo ir hacia la farmacia antes de volver al edificio, así que vete primero, el semáforo tardará en cambiar de cualquier modo.

—Puedo esperar para ver que irás con bien.

—Hay como cien personas esperando para ir hacia la misma dirección, así que vete, seguramente vas tarde al trabajo también.

—Como sea. —Chanyeol pareció enojado por su forma de echarle, pese a su voz irritada, acercó sus labios hacia la mejilla ajena, dejando un beso cerca de sus labios. — Fue lindo verte, tienes que ir a mi departamento la próxima vez, te gustará, además. — sus dedos tomaron algo en uno de sus bolsos de su mochila, extrayendo una bolsa transparente plástica donde se guardaba un cubo pequeño de color rosa. —Goma de mascar, te encantará.

—Uhm, okay. — Recibió un roce sobre su cabello como despedida, eventualmente sólo notando la espalda del peli azul alejarse. Baekhyun se mantuvo por el tiempo suficiente ahí, la luz roja pasó a lila para los transeúntes y a azul para los vehículos, dejando que la gran acumulación de personas llegara a salvo hacia el otro extremo.

En su caminar, el de cabellos negros colocó un auricular en su oreja derecha, sacando también de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo la pantalla táctil de su organizador personal. Tal aparato funcionaba de manera similar a los antiguos teléfonos inteligentes, sólo que en la actualidad, las llamadas telefónicas y mensajes no requerían de pulsar teclas o tener un micrófono cerca de los labios.

— _“Llamar a Luhan”—_ Baekhyun mencionó al haber encendido el auricular, el pulgar de su diestra se deslizó en el pequeño soporte de cristal en su mano, leyendo de esa manera las noticias más relevantes en un portal.

— _“Quiero saber qué te hizo tardar esta vez”_ — La voz de Luhan se escuchó luego de un par de tonos. — _“Prometiste llamar cada que un toque de queda se anunciara, estuvimos esperando noticias tuyas, incluso pensamos que te había sucedido algo”_

— _“Voy en camino, tengo información interesante, creo que conseguí un aliado”_

— _“¿En eso estabas ocupado?”_ —Luhan resopló. — _“¿Ni siquiera te disculparás por el susto que nos diste?”_

— _“Dije que voy en camino, lo haré en persona, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—“Muy bien, avisaré para que puedas entrar”_

Baekhyun escuchó silencio después, por lo que ágilmente volvió a guardar sus pertenencias. La calle por donde transitaba estaba llena de oficiales de M.A.M.A., lo que no parecía ser una buena señal. El pelinegro sabía que su rostro era fácilmente identificable, por lo que optó por cubrirse con un cubre bocas tras fingir toser. 

Aquel talento pareció surgir naturalmente cuando las mentiras solían ser acciones habituales en su vida, soltaba evasivas y excusas para conseguir sus objetivos, en este caso, dar pretextos y actuar para no recibir mucha atención o miradas fijas de los oficiales que podrían considerarle un sospechoso. Baekhyun simuló estornudar al ver a uno en particular observarle, logrando que pronto el hombre perdiera el interés.

Avanzando unos metros más, entró a un edificio que era custodiado por otro vigilante. El hombre movió el rostro dándole la señal, lo que significaba que debía ir a pie. Baekhyun pasó el ascensor y subió por las escaleras de emergencia, seguidamente entró a la portezuela que en el exterior tenía la leyenda de “Lavandería”

Los incognitos tenían métodos bastante peculiares al esconderse; en ese edificio, había tres zonas donde se refugiaban, el primero era el piso más alto, el sótano era el segundo, y el más extraño estaba justo ahí, una sala que simulaba ser de limpieza, pero que tras una pared falsa tenían un espacio de trabajo donde la investigación y plan se realizaba.

Baekhyun entró sin más preámbulo, en el interior estaban un par de personas, y sobre uno de los electrodomésticos Luhan se encontraba sentado.

—Quiero oírlo. — el de ojos brillosos pidió. —Ahora.

—Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? — Baekhyun puso los ojos en blanco, y esperó que su colega avanzara primero hacia la segunda habitación.

La cantidad de máquinas en ésta superaba por mucho la cabina de producción en el noticiero. Al menos unas treinta pantallas mostraban distintas transmisiones y grabaciones de MooSung y los líderes de las primeras áreas en el planeta. Tres de los aliados analizaban algunas de sus declaraciones, y uno, se mantenía escribiendo en un pizarrón blanco y antiguo intentando ligar y relacionar decisiones pactadas en el gabinete. Había una pila de hojas en el extremo de un escritorio, donde Jongdae organizaba la documentación.

—Supongo que el anuncio que diste ayer también te tomó por sorpresa. — El mayor mencionó, encendiendo un cigarrillo para llevárselo a los labios. —Queríamos hablar contigo al respecto, pero ya que no llamaste…

—Luhan, me he disculpado por eso ya.

—Da lo mismo, no hemos podido averiguar qué rayos está tramando MooSung. Temo que a este ritmo pase lo mismo que en el área siete.

— ¿En verdad piensas que sea tan grave?

—Hay tantas similitudes, y MooSung con estas decisiones luce como un dictador, quiero estar equivocado, no deseo que lo ocurrido allá se repita.

Los ojos de Luhan se notaban irritados, como si se hubiera mantenido despierto por un buen rato o en el peor de los casos, llorando. Baekhyun no quería cuestionarle al respecto, porque hacerlo, era abrir esas heridas que no comenzaban a curarse todavía. Luhan era un hombre fuerte y con sed de justicia, con grandes anhelos de generar un cambio y obtener una victoria que asegurara, que no todo estaba perdido.

Luhan no sólo era un aliado, era la prueba de carne y hueso que demostraba que podría haber esperanza y oportunidades de sobrevivir, y Baekhyun le atesoraba por ello, por los lazos que se formaron entre ambos al conocerse y darse cuenta de que tenían un montón de metas en común.

Tan sólo dos años atrás, el de ojos miel se topó con Luhan por primera vez en uno de sus viajes al distrito trece (, que fuera algunas décadas antes parte de Corea del Norte). Luhan sólo contaba con la energía suficiente para hablar, esperando que sus escasos estudios en el idioma fueran los necesarios para darse a entender.

Para Baekhyun fue fácil comprender sus palabras pese a su acento, al principio tuvo miedo al saber en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero su curiosidad y generosidad superó cualquier razonamiento. Baekhyun ayudó al extranjero sin dudarlo por mucho tiempo, le subió a su auto y le llevó al lugar más seguro que pudo encontrar. 

Acercarlo a los incognitos en el distrito uno fue su primer paso para hundirse en ese lío, aunque no fue el más importante, ya que entre más tiempo pasó cerca de Luhan, aquellos deseos por conseguir respuestas se encendieron y se expandieron velozmente hasta obsesionarle.

Luhan era prófugo del área siete, buscó protección en área sesenta y uno deseando que ahí, su esperanza de vivir y obtener su libertad fuera más grande que en su ciudad natal. Evidentemente, Luhan no sabía que las situaciones fuera de su amada China eran similares en su nuevo refugio, puesto que al parecer la información trasmitida en los medios de comunicación, donde se aseguraba que la calidad de vida en las otras áreas era digna y envidada, estaba por mucho, muy alejada de la realidad.

Los grandes países fueron fracturados a inicios del 2035, ya que los regentes de las tres primeras áreas consideraban que gobernar grandes territorios era un problema mayor para quienes resultaran presidentes. Entre mayor era la cantidad de suelo, mayor era la sobrepoblación a controlar, por lo que la antigua China, así como Rusia, fueron fraccionadas junto con sus poblaciones. 

Luhan no vivió el terror que en esas épocas conllevó el que familias fueran separadas, pero si fue espectador de cómo la que alguna vez se consideró una democracia, se convertía en dictadura; Wang KengYi, líder en el área siete hasta la actualidad, no pareció sufrir de ninguna clase de arrepentimiento al lanzar armas químicas hacia su propio pueblo, el cual se mostró descontento con su sexta reelección, mucho menos porque tapó y tachó todas esas acciones, como charlatanerías de grupos rebeldes frente al resto del mundo.

Luhan pensó inocentemente que sus horribles métodos podrían ser descalificados por el resto de los gobernadores, que recibiría el apoyo de ése país nuevo que le acogería, sin embargo, poco consideró que el área sesenta y uno pudiera tener un destino similar, pues de algún modo, las inminentes elecciones no parecían dar oportunidad al único candidato al que más de la mitad de sus habitantes repudiaba, debido a su fama y admiración a los anteriores representantes de la zona.

A pesar de las estadísticas y poca aprobación, MooSung llegó al cargo, lo que sólo empeoró la situación y paranoia en el distrito. Luhan, desde entonces, intentaba evitar que su nuevo hogar y amigos pasaran por el mismo calvario que él vivió, deseaba justicia y esperanza, y por ello, la relación con Baekhyun se fortaleció.

Ambos buscaban lo mismo, y creían firmemente que se encontraron por esa misma razón.

—Kris llamó hace una hora. — Luhan mencionó, aclarándose la garganta cuando un pequeño dejé de tristeza pareció delatarle. — Dijo que consiguió información con ayuda de un colega, parece que sabe la razón del porqué se quiere registrar a las personas en el planeta, mencionó que allá han empezado a surgir rumores extraños. Las elecciones en el área cuatro iniciarán en unos meses, así que desea conseguir una prueba que confirme su teoría para evitar cualquier fraude en la votación, hasta entonces nos lo dirá.

— ¿Por qué no lo hizo ahora?

—No desea que los ilusionemos, sigue siendo una hipótesis. —Luhan apretó los labios por un momento, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia una de las pantallas, donde el líder del área diez daba un comunicado. — Necesitamos un informante en el área doce y en la veinte, si está pasando lo mismo en la vieja Europa, entonces sabríamos qué tan grave es la situación.

Baekhyun alcanzó a ver el fuerte suspiro que elevó los hombros y pecho de su amigo, el estrés solía ponerle en ese estado, en el peor de los casos lo haría salir del edificio en busca de una distracción o un trago, lo cual no era del todo bueno, ya que M.A.M.A. por los últimos días inspeccionaba gente al azar; Luhan contaba con un nuevo tatuaje temporal que podría sacarle del apuro, sin embargo corría el riesgo de ser descubierto si los agentes utilizaban alguno de esos lectores que verificaban la autenticidad del número de registro.

—Deberías darle un vistazo a esto. —Optando por distraerle con sus propios avances, Baekhyun consiguió que el gesto gris de su colega cambiara por uno expectante. Sus delgados dedos sostuvieron el gafete que una noche atrás obtuvo de Chanyeol.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?— Luhan pareció ilusionarse ante el objeto, sus ojos brillaron de esa forma singular, incluso algunos de los aliados analizando los vídeos y documentos fueron atraídos. El de cabellos castaños analizó el material, así como el código que formaban las líneas fluorescentes impresas.

Jongdae se acercó para mirar también, y luego dio algunas indicaciones hacia uno de los programadores para que buscara una de las fotografías en el registro.

—Esos idiotas usan esto para moverse de un extremo al otro en el distrito, supongo que de ese modo se identifican, pero no entiendo por qué necesitan uno, ¿qué no todos los oficiales en M.A.M.A. están uniformados? —Baekhyun cuestionó segundos antes de ver en una de las televisiones la captura borrosa de un agente policiaco, el cual tenía un objeto similar colgándole sobre el pecho.

Tales evidencias y fotografías eran tomadas por ellos mismos cuando por suerte, lograban apreciar desde las ventanas a la policía merodeando sobre las calles vacías, inspeccionado así que no hubiera nadie en ellas; Obviamente, necesitaban tener cuidado de no ser descubiertos, ya que de serlo sufrirían las consecuencias que llevaba consigo infringir en las restricciones del toque de queda.

—Hay cientos de detractores en ese lugar. — Jongdae miró bien el rostro del bastardo al que fotografió esa noche, luego pidió al programador que quitara la fotografía. — Un uniforme fácilmente podría ser replicado, pero esto. — quitó de las manos de Luhan el gafete, permitiéndose apreciar la tecnología que tenía. —Parece que MooSung está armando un buen equipo, no vi antes nada como esto.

—Sigues sin responder. —Luhan desvió la atención de Jongdae a Baekhyun. — ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?, ¿no hiciste nada arriesgado, o sí?, sabes que no puedes ponerte en peligro, eres la fuente y base de todo, si te atrapan curioseando nos hundimos juntos.

—Claramente no iba a arriesgarme para conseguir uno, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esas cosas. Sospeché que tenían un método para poder identificarse, pero no pensé que fuera algo tan simple como un gafete.

—No creo que sea tan simple, Baekhyun. — Jongdae reiteró.

—Lo que quiero decir. —El de ojos miel continuó. —Que MooSung parece utilizar métodos sencillos para solucionar problemas grandes, lo que es nuevo, creí que le gustaba complicarse, ha anunciado sobre el conteo pero ¿por qué advertir a la gente?, ¿qué no eso pone más obstáculos para su meta?

—Tal vez ha conseguido una mente inteligente que le aconseje, hasta hace seis meses estos gafetes no existían. —Jongdae interrumpió, aunque la interrogante estaba comenzando a parecerle importante también, incluso, echando a la basura todas las suposiciones que se habían hecho hasta ahora como equipo.

—Necesitamos replantear algunas cosas, pero primero. —Luhan retiró el plástico luminiscente de las manos ajenas, sacudiendo el objeto frente a los pequeños ojos de Baekhyun. — ¿Cómo y dónde obtuviste esto?

Baekhyun se humedeció los labios, tener un Luhan insistente era una mala señal, especialmente porque la respuesta podría conseguir complicaciones pese al gran avance que significaba el descubrimiento.

—Chanyeol me lo dio.

— ¿Chanyeol? —Luhan se confundió. — ¿El chico que conociste por el juego?, ¿ése Chanyeol?

—Sí, ese mismo. — Baekhyun agitó una mano, restándole importancia. — Dijo que podría quedármelo, no pareció importarle.

—Baek. — Luhan sonó estresado. — ¿Cómo diablos consiguió esto?, ¿qué no sólo es un idiota programador de TACTIX? — Su frente se arrugó al considerar lo que podría conllevar tal cosa.

No era una novedad para nadie, Luhan era bastante especial con ese asunto, inicialmente porque trataba de que la gente con la que se relacionaba Baekhyun no fuera un punto en contra para el avance de la investigación. Tenía un plan y un montón de metas por alcanzar, y las distracciones y relaciones virtuales constantemente, desviaban las atenciones de sus colegas para obtener resultados.

Baekhyun era la cabeza del equipo, quien sería la voz que llevaría al mundo todos esos secretos de MooSung y KengYi, no necesitaba perder su tiempo de esa manera.

—Déjalo ser. — Jongdae frenó a Luhan. —Baekhyun puede hablar con quien desee, además, Chanyeol parece haber dado una gran pista.

—Exactamente. — El de ojos miel apoyó. —Y Chanyeol no es sólo _‘un idiota programador de TACTIX’_ , —imitó su voz para quejarse. — También trabaja en las oficinas de seguridad de M.A.M.A. Justo anoche me habló de ello, parece que protege sus barreras para que los hackers no puedan acceder a la documentación importante, incluso está encargado del software para el conteo. Así que, creo que sería un buen aliado, si él se une a nosotros nos daría información valiosa.

— ¿Y crees que acepte?—Luhan pareció más interesado al escucharle, sus ojos centelleando por las oportunidades que alcanzarían de ser así.

—No lo sé. —La voz de Baekhyun fue dudosa. —Pienso que si hablo lentamente con él al respecto, puedo obtener al menos un indicio, debo ir lentamente por si no está dispuesto a participar, no quiero correr el riesgo de que nos delate.

—Chanyeol trabaja para ambos lugares, no parece que le preocupe en lo más mínimo actuar incorrectamente. —Jongdae hizo notar. — Además, ¿Qué no Chanyeol es el chico con el que jugábamos PHOENIX hace un mes?

— ¿Y eso por qué es relevante?

—Tal vez si tú se lo pidieras, — Jongdae contuvo una risa. — Incluso podrías conseguir que Chanyeol desenmascare a MooSung por su propia cuenta mañana mismo.

La mirada de Luhan se detuvo en el de labios sonrientes.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— inquirió él.

— ¿Podemos hablar seriamente? — Baekhyun trató de parar el tema. — Planearé algunas preguntas para hacerle a Chanyeol, le llamaré mañana por la mañana y concertaré un día, de ese modo sabré si estará dispuesto o no a ayudarnos, sólo denme un par de semanas, sé que podré hacerlo bien.

El de cabellos castaños intercambió una mirada con Jongdae, comunicándole así que necesitaban hablar sobre ese asunto. Luhan sabía de más que no podían darse lujos con el tiempo, primordialmente porque no lo tenían. La amenaza del registro les tomó por sorpresa tan sólo una noche antes, y justo ahora, no sabían exactamente cuál sería la siguiente acción del líder para contabilizar personas. Siendo él parte de los incognitos, los riesgos por ser numerado o deportado, parecían incrementar con cada segundo transcurrido.

—Sólo necesito un ‘sí’ o un ‘no’, Baekhyun. — Luhan insistió. — ¿Puedes conseguir información y apoyo de Chanyeol?

—Es apresurado darte una afirmación. — Baekhyun reiteró. —Lo conozco muy poco.

— ¿Muy poco?— El mayor se rió. — ¿Qué no ese tipo es el mismo del que tienes mensajes sugerentes y fotografías en tu organizador?, te recuerdo que cuando opiné al respecto simplemente me ignoraste.

—Exactamente. — apoyó Jongdae. — Por esa razón dejé de jugar con ustedes, —miró a Baekhyun. — Todos esos comentarios y coqueteos que se dan son penosos y desagradables.

—Sin mencionar que acabas de informarnos que se han encontrado ya. — Luhan continuó. —Debió darte una buena o mala impresión. Si se han visto, e incluso te dio una prueba tan grande como esta, es porque puede ser nuestra gran oportunidad. Deberías tomar este punto a nuestro favor y sacarle provecho.

— ¿A nuestro favor? — Baekhyun se ofendió. — ¿Sacar provecho de qué?

—Creo que Luhan ha sido bastante claro. —musitó Jongdae, considerando que la postura de Luhan había tomado una altura completamente distinta.

Cuando Luhan tenía los hombros en alto, sólo significaba que continuaría insistiendo hasta obtener lo que deseaba, por ese espíritu y persistencia, consiguió ese edificio y una docena de aliados relacionados con M.A.M.A., el vigilante del edificio sólo era la prueba más cercana que lo comprobaba.

—De Chanyeol, claramente. —Luhan fue directo. — Si tienes la oportunidad y lo necesario para hacer que él te escuche, deberías explotarlo. No todos los días conoces a alguien con el poder que tiene él. ¿Te imaginas si nos diera acceso a la información de MooSung?

—Chanyeol podría darnos lo que no tenemos. —Junmyeon, quien había estado guardando silencio interrumpió. Dejó el plumón con el que escribió en el pizarrón sobre una mesa, y con pasos lentos se detuvo cerca de Baekhyun.

— ¿Información? —El de ojos miel sonó irritado al responderle, pues resultó bastante hiriente que su ex novio estuviera opinando al respecto, esencialmente, porque estaban hablando de utilizar un método vergonzoso para obtener el beneficio.

—Tiempo. —Jongdae corrigió.

—El registro iniciará pronto, eso lo sabemos todos. — Junmyeon prosiguió. —Pero no tenemos un día específico, ni el lugar. Si ese chico está trabajando en el programa, debe saber cuándo comenzará y en qué distrito, y si no lo sabe al menos podría ayudarnos a conseguir fuentes y evidencias.

—Además. — Luhan cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. — Sabes bien que si ellos nos atrapan no sólo estarán mandando a la mitad de los incognitos de este edificio al distrito nueve, es posible que yo sea deportado y asesinado.

—En el mejor de los casos Junmyeon y tú serán enviados al ocho. —Jongdae mencionó, sus dedos cosquillearon ansiosos, sus manos esculcaron dentro los sus bolsillos de su chaqueta en busca de un cigarrillo.

Junmyeon mantuvo los labios juntos, evitando la mirada que Baekhyun le dio; esos ojos rencorosos por lo que su relación significó para ambos, y lo que ahora implicaba su apoyo para ir hacia alguien más, y con qué clase de propósitos.

Baekhyun se mordió la lengua para no iniciar una discusión ahí, porque Junmyeon no era ya un motivo por el cual sentirse triste, o no debía. No necesitaba complicarse por mierdas sentimentales cuando Luhan acababa de hablar de su posible y aterrorizante final.

El sólo pensar que de sus acciones dependían un centenar de personas, le abrumó inmensamente.

—Soy un periodista. —Baekhyun susurró, tratando de que su corazón no resultara tan herido. —Información a cambio de caricias, es degradante.

—Chanyeol te gusta, ¿no es así? —Luhan quiso recomponerlo, obteniendo que Junmyeon diera media vuelta y se retirara. — No debes tomarlo como un intercambio, sino como un método, tal vez te des cuenta de que él también quiere ayudar, y entonces esto de ser dulce con él ni siquiera será necesario, sólo necesitas preparar el terreno y proponérselo.

—Y si el idiota exige algo a cambio. —Jongdae puso el tabaco ya encendido sobre su boca. —Entonces no deberías sentirte tan mal, según sé, los periodistas ponían en riesgo su vida a inicios de los dos mil por una buena nota. No hay grandes resultados sin sacrificios, si haces esto por el equipo te recompensaremos en cuanto lo saquemos a la luz.

—Todo el crédito será para ti. — Luhan declaró. —Nosotros obtendremos libertad y tú serás quien descompuso el sistema. MooSung irá a prisión por ti.

Baekhyun sintió la presión sumirse en sus hombros, el tiempo cerrando el paso hacia otras soluciones. Respiró de manera profunda tratando de despejar su mente, así mismo, pensando en lo que mentir a Chanyeol significaría. El peli azul no parecía un hombre que mereciera tal cosa, principalmente porque podía sentir ese gusto sincero hacia él.

Simular amor podría ser una de sus peores imprudencias, pero al mismo tiempo, el resultado generaría un bien la sociedad, para sus padres, para su familia, para sus amigos.

Tal vez, no estaría actuando tan mal.

***

La música anunciando el final del noticiero dio la señal para que se retirara el micrófono, Baekhyun fue lento al realizar sus acciones, incluso los trabajadores se veían más tranquilos al realizar sus tareas; Sacando su pantalla de cristal de uno de sus bolsillos, observó que Chanyeol había respondido su mensaje.

Unas horas atrás fue persuadido hasta conseguir que aceptara lo que sus compañeros exigieron. Pidió por ese motivo y por medio de un mensaje, que el alto le enviara su dirección. Chanyeol pareció confundido en un inicio, sin embargo Baekhyun rápidamente respondió diciendo que era su momento de visitarle.

Por las líneas de texto sobre el recuadro transparente, Baekhyun leyó lo que el emocionado peli azul contestó a su petición, agregando luego su ubicación que sólo se resumió en un ícono de forma triangular.

Con la garganta seca, Baekhyun se movió a su camerino y luego hacia el ascensor. Tenía un montón de remordimientos haciendo estragos en su estómago y corazón, no sabiendo cómo tendría que actuar para no levantar sospechas, en si su actuación adquirida durante esos meses podría ser tan realista para no echarse de cabeza; Temía, porque incluso su cuerpo estaba de por medio para llevar esa trampa hasta el éxito, porque ahora no sólo se trataba de mentir para conseguir un objetivo, era también dañar una relación, simple, tal vez hasta ficticia, pero un apego de cualquier manera.

El elevador se detuvo dos pisos abajo, Baekhyun se notó fastidiado antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Su tiempo era valioso ahora, cada minuto y hora se volvían obstáculos para sus planes, y por el estado de sus aliados, necesitaba tener avances y no más tropiezos, pese a su inquietud, pronto aquel disgusto se transformó en incomodidad.

Un oficial de M.A.M.A. entró al cubículo, su rostro estaba descubierto, podía ver sus facciones con claridad, no tenía gafas oscuras en el rostro, pero sí vestía con un saco que lo diferenciaba de todos los agentes que el de ojos miel vio con anterioridad. Baekhyun dio un paso a su derecha, dejando que el hombre pudiera acomodarse en el espacio, aunque su curiosidad logró que le diera otro vistazo al hombre.

Sobre el costado de su saco se incluían varias placas asegurando un nivel importante en la policía, Baekhyun recordó que Jongdae habló de ello en el pasado, en cómo a tales personajes se les llamaba comandantes; Atónito por el tipo de oficial que había llegado a la televisora, Baekhyun quiso evitar que sus miradas se encontraran, lo que fue algo tarde, pues incluso sus ojos consiguieron leer el nombre del oficial grabado en la placa que le identificaba.

El ascensor se detuvo por segunda vez en el estacionamiento, y Baekhyun contuvo la respiración, aguantando así sus ansias por salir corriendo hasta su vehículo. El oficial Zhang Yixing se movía con la misma calma, pero sus ojos estaban bien puestos sobre la figura del de estatura pequeña. 

Los labios del comandante hicieron un ruido estridente al separarse, lo cual advirtió al de ojos miel.

Afortunadamente, el sonido de una llamada telefónica desde su bolsillo interrumpió. Baekhyun agradeció mentalmente mientras se ponía un auricular en el oído, avanzando entonces con mayor velocidad hasta su carro.

— _“¿Lo harás está noche?”_ — La voz de Luhan sonó sobre su oreja. Baekhyun hizo un ruido con los labios, asegurándose al ponerse el cinturón, evitando todavía que sus pupilas se encontraran con la mirada que el oficial le daba al pasar por fuera de su vehículo. — _“Baek, estoy hablándote”_

 _—“Sí, lo haré”_ — Balbuceó encendiendo su auto, unos cuantos botones luminosos seleccionados en la pantalla táctil y su auto ya estaba avanzando. — _“No creerás lo que acabo de ver”_ — con velocidad puso su pantalla de cristal sobre una ranura en su vehículo, oprimió el triángulo de ubicación, y seguidamente un mapa holográfico le mostró por cuáles calles avanzar para ir hacia Chanyeol.

— _“¿Es muy importante?”_ — Luhan sonó aburrido. — _“Deberías concentrarte en lo que le dirás al tipo”_

— _“Se llama Chanyeol”_

— _“Cómo sea”_ — el mayor bostezó. — _“Mantén el micrófono de tu organizador encendido, quiero saber lo que te dirá”_

— _“No, ni lo sueñes”_ —Baekhyun sonó irritado — _“Prometiste que me dejarías hacerlo a mi manera, no quiero que todos escuchen lo que él podría decirme, será vergonzoso”_

— _“¿Es por lo penoso o es porque no quieres que Junmyeon lo escuche?”_

_—“Deberías cerrar la boca, si vuelves a hacer un comentario de ese tipo sólo daré media vuelta y volveré a casa”_

— _“Ya, lo siento”_ —Luhan se rió. — _“Pero quisiera saber los avances lo más pronto posible”_

— _“Te hablaré en cuanto salga del departamento, no tienes que ser tan impaciente”_

— _“No sólo soy yo”_ —Su risa volvió a escucharse. — _“Incluso Kris está entusiasmado por esto”_

— _“¿Se lo has dicho a Kris?”_ —El pelinegro suspiró exageradamente, sobó una de sus sienes, su estrés estaba empeorando. — _“No debiste”_

— _“Da lo mismo, ya lo hice, así que sólo exprime al chico, necesitamos esa información”_

— _“Colgaré ya”_ — Tan pronto dio el anuncio terminó la llamada, sintiéndose mejor al evitar cualquier replica. 

Poniendo sus dedos tensos sobre el volante, vio que en el mapa se dibujaban algunos garabatos, obra del chico que ofreció su dirección. Baekhyun mantuvo una sonrisa en sus labios, alcanzando a escuchar la voz de Chanyeol (, el mismo que agregó varios audios en el plano enviado), anunciándole que estaba cerca de su hogar.

Su recorrido finalizó minutos después, dejándole frente a la puerta de cristal de un edificio alto. Baekhyun miró a un hombre acercarse hacia su ventana, quien pronto le pidió su nombre e identificación. El de cabellos negros entregó su credencial, y sintió un pequeño dolor tras su oreja cuando el aparato con el cual el vigilante inspeccionó su número, escaneó su marca.

El guardia movió la cabeza afirmativamente al ver una luz verde en la parte superior del objeto, y luego movió su palma y entregó el documento pidiéndole dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento; Para el de ojos miel fue excesiva la revisión, ya que tal parecía, el hogar de Chanyeol estaba mejor posicionado que el suyo, e incluso la seguridad superaba el de la televisora donde trabajaba.

Avanzando suavemente en el asfalto, Baekhyun vio que sobre los espacios de aparcamiento luces azules y magentas anunciaban qué lugares estaban libres y cuáles no. Poniendo su vehículo cercano al ascensor, notó que los autos en el sitio tenían aspectos más futuristas, incluso acercándose a lo minimalista.

Su organizador se encendió simultáneamente, recibiendo un mensaje de Chanyeol donde envió el número del piso y de su departamento; Baekhyun leyó el texto con calma, e inhaló preparándose para lo que vendría en cuanto se detuviera frente al chico.

Tenía los arrepentimientos presentes incluso antes de haber hecho algo, creía que podría sufrir de un fuerte dolor de cabeza si volvía a reconsiderar lo que estaba por hacer. Chanyeol no era un mal chico, el sólo pensar en engañarle y usarlo estaba haciéndole sentir miserable.

Tras salir del carro y pasar al elevador, Baekhyun decidió poner sus objetivos por encima de cualquier otra cosa, debía concentrarse en Luhan, en Jongdae y la decena de colegas a quienes podría beneficiar. En el mejor de los casos, Chanyeol aceptaría su propuesta sin necesidad de recurrir a las soluciones extremas.

Sus pies avanzaron sobre el piso siete al llegar a éste, localizó el número 7004 y oprimió en la pantalla luminiscente, obteniendo con ello una respuesta inmediata; Chanyeol no dejó que la puerta se deslizara por completo, su cabeza y mano izquierda se asomaron primero para saludar.

Baekhyun sintió un extraño retortijón, y forzó una sonrisa que el peli azul desapareció al besarle en la frente.

— No creí que me extrañarías tan pronto. —El alto mencionó al halar de su brazo para llevarle adentro, posteriormente cerró su puerta, y pidió a su asistente que colocará la clave de seguridad.

La voz femenina y artificial anunció eventualmente que su hogar estaba protegido.

Baekhyun entreabrió la boca, observando que el departamento de Chanyeol era amplio, su estancia estaba llena de aparatos, tenía varios sofás geométricos y televisores arcaicos decorando. Había un contraste gigantesco, los objetos actuales y viejos funcionando ornamentalmente hacían del lugar algo único.

—Sí, este es mi hogar. — Chanyeol se rió, metiendo a su boca un trozo de caramelo suave. — ¿Te gusta?

Baekhyun miró a su alrededor, considerando de esa forma la cantidad de poder, dinero y oportunidades que el alto podría tener entre sus manos. Las antigüedades no solían ser pertenencias que pudieran conseguirse fácilmente, mucho menos en tan buenos estados. La pasada guerra ocasionó pérdidas descomunales, por lo que tener un televisor de los años cincuenta, y consolas de videojuegos de los ochentas y noventas, era, por mucho, asombroso.

Chanyeol tendría mucho que perder de ofrecerle un trato para desenmascarar a MooSung, era imposible que él aceptara sólo por peligro o rebeldía.

El pelinegro consideró la lista de contras que obstaculizarían el conseguir su ayuda, así mismo, pensó en lo que tendría que sacrificar por la tranquilidad de sus allegados.

Respirando fuerte, tal vez por centésima vez en ese día, el de ojos miel se pidió afrontar sus decisiones y promesas. En unos cuantos pasos llegó cerca del de cabellos azules, sus manos se extendieron y se sujetaron de su cuello, alzándose en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar sus labios.

El beso fue corto, simple, pero Chanyeol cerró los ojos por un instante creyendo que se prolongaría. Baekhyun se alejó sin prisa, manteniendo los ojos abiertos para observar los párpados abajo de Chanyeol.

—Me sentía inquieto… —, el pelinegro mencionó en un murmuro. — Por no haberlo hecho antes.

El alto se rió al oírle, y sus manos sujetaron al pequeño para mantenerle cerca, sus belfos presionaron los ajenos por segunda vez, dispuesto a no soltarle por el resto de la noche.

Baekhyun apretó los ojos al sentir la cálida boca contra la suya, pues un presentimiento malo se alojó en su pecho por lo que llevaría consigo su mentira.

***


	2. Segunda Parte: Azucarado.

*******

Existía un sabor inusual viajando entre sus bocas.

Las caricias eran simples, comunes, pero el ardor que generaban sus continuos roces impedía que disfrutara del contacto. Baekhyun ligaba su mortificación a la culpa, a que nada pudiera fluir naturalmente por su creciente miedo y sospecha; Chanyeol pareció entender sus robóticos movimientos, por lo cual sólo alejó sus rostros, tomó su mano y se movió por el departamento para darle un recorrido.

—Quise limpiar antes de que llegaras, pero me distraje con asuntos del trabajo. — El alto mencionó sonriendo, esperando que Baekhyun no le juzgara por la enorme cantidad de comida chatarra en la mesa del centro.

Sobre ésta descansaba una portátil delgada, en ella se alcanzaban a ver recuadros en un solo tono y con innumerables códigos.

— ¿Trabajas en algo nuevo? — Su curiosidad elevó su ánimo inesperadamente. Baekhyun actuó desinteresado, quitó su portafolio con correa de sobre su hombro, avanzando hacia la traslucida notebook para echar un vistazo. — ¿Qué es esta vez?

—Es aburrido porque es trabajo. — Chanyeol sonó descuidado. Ágilmente puso una mano sobre su laptop y bajó la tapa el objeto luminiscente que tomó un tono opaco. — No creo que sepas de estas cosas, de cualquier manera, hablar de programación es cansado después de un rato.

— ¿Me subestimas? —El de ojos claros pareció ofendido— Te sorprenderías si te hablo sobre todo lo que sé.

— ¿De verdad? —Chanyeol mostró una sonrisa atrevida; tomó el portafolio ajeno para ser cortés, colocándolo a un costado de su propio computador. —Dime una de esas cosas sorprendentes.

—Sólo si me das algo a cambio.

— ¿Ahora serás tú quien lo pida? — el de orbes oscuras se mofó. — No puedes pedir besos, esos los pediré yo.

—No es nada de eso. —Baekhyun resopló. Titubeó un paso antes de interesarse por un cuadro en el extremo opuesto

Una pintura estaba situada cercana a una esquina de las paredes, siendo la única decoración de ésta y motivo por el cual sobresalía. Las gruesas pinceladas perturbaban, si era posible, un tanto más que lo que la imagen representaba.

— Vi esto antes, en algún lugar. —Baekhyun indagó.

—Tal vez en la internet. — Chanyeol se rió, yendo a paso lento tras su visita. —Antes el arte estaba en los museos, pero ahora los museos sólo se llenan con fotografías de todo lo que ya se destruyó. Supongo que lo sabes, que éstas pinturas sólo se obtienen en el antiguo ‘mercado negro’

— ¿Compraste esto en el mercado negro? —Su ceja se arqueó al cuestionar, Baekhyun dio una ojeada a la expresión del peli azul y luego hacia los detalles de la obra. — ¿No fue costoso?, ¿cuánto es lo que ganas?, sospecho que es bastante ¿no?, para darte estos lujos debe ser así.

—La solución es saber buscar. —Chanyeol movió sus dedos como si tuviera bajo ellos teclas para escribir. — O tal vez, usar algún método sencillo y rápido para modificar sus precios. — Su declaración ocasionó que la boca ajena se entreabriera, por lo que su risa subió de volumen. — ¿Y esa expresión?

— ¿Lo robaste?

—Por supuesto que no, sólo pagué pocas monedas por él.

—Podría ser lo mismo que robar.

—Pero no lo es, quita esa arruga. — Con su dedo índice presionó sobre la frente de Baekhyun. — No pienso que esté mal, los vendedores de estas piezas las heredaron de sus abuelos y padres, pero no son menos inocentes por eso; ellos robaron este arte, cuando la guerra comenzó hubo saqueos, y miles de pinturas desaparecieron.

—Lo sé, también lo aprendí en mis clases de historia en la universidad. — Baekhyun musitó, poniendo atención una vez más sobre la imagen. — De cualquier manera es meterse en problemas, ¿Y si ellos se dan cuenta de lo que hiciste?

—Mi talento es ser invisible, si no descubren que estoy ahí no hay riesgo que correr, y soy bueno para eso, mi segundo nombre es _‘etéreo’_. —susurró cerca del oído ajeno, Baekhyun se encogió como consecuencia. 

—Debería ser _‘imprudente’._ — Corrigió él. —Nunca había conocido alguien tan intrépido como tú.

—Es claro que no te has visto en un espejo, ¿no es cierto?, —Chanyeol le miró de una forma más seria, algo abstrusa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Por un breve momento Baekhyun sintió la tensión rodeando, los universos negros de Chanyeol dejaron de verse infinitos para volverse inquietantes.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Chanyeol lució incrédulo, eventualmente el gesto alegre volvió a su rostro. Aquella expresión retadora no dejó señales de haber estado ahí. — Eres un periodista, un comunicador en un país y en un mundo como este, donde a diario alguien muere en las calles al ser atrapado por la policía, donde no hay ni una risa o un niño. Es como si no te importara que alguien pueda llegar a catear tu casa sólo por tu profesión, es como si los desafiaras.

Baekhyun se humedeció el labio superior no sabiendo qué responder, Chanyeol estaba hablando juiciosamente, dejando de lado sus recurrentes comentarios fanfarrones o coquetos. Aquel Chanyeol le gustaba más, y al mismo tiempo, le hacía re pensar ciertas cosas.

—Lo sé. — el pelinegro tragó saliva. — Sé que hay muchos riesgos…

El alto mostró una ligera sonrisa, y sus manos ágilmente sostuvieron al menor por la cintura para unir sus bocas, necesitando urgentemente calmarse sobre sus labios luego un momento tenso. Baekhyun respondió de manera natural esta vez, incluso disfrutando de la sensación de su lengua contra la suya; Su cabeza ya no estaba volviendo hacia el tema principal de su visita, fue como si rebobinara sus ideas hacia lo único que le interesaba en compañía de Chanyeol, a esa calma y distracción que éste le ofreció desde que se conocieron.

—Qué grosero he sido… — La voz de Chanyeol sonó distinta, por poco irreconocible.

El periodista abrió los ojos al no escucharle continuar, encontrándose con los oscuros orbes del peli azul luciendo brillantes. Baekhyun sintió sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente, extraña y contradictoriamente tales acciones jamás fueron algo que le volviera tímido; Suponía que dejarse llevar por el placer conllevaría consecuencias, pese a eso, no era culpable por sentirse encantado al enredarse con el chico con el que, coqueteó desde bastantes meses atrás.

Luhan definitivamente no podría juzgarle, el motivo para estar ahí recaía precisamente a él.

— ¿Por qué? — Baekhyun preguntó inminentemente.

—Seguramente tuviste un día difícil, vuelves de trabajar y no te he ofrecido algo de comer, es mi turno de alimentarte, ¿qué quieres cenar? —sus brazos se desenredaron del cuerpo ajeno, y moviéndose al dar por hecho que comerían, dejó a su visita en ese lugar.

Baekhyun le miró alejarse hasta que el alto desapareció al pasar hacia otra habitación, le escuchó mencionar a la distancia distintos tipos de comida, sin embargo ninguno de los nombrados le apeteció. 

— ¿Qué tal pizza? — Baekhyun prefirió sugerir.

— ¿Pizza?

— ¿No te gusta? —a pesar de su pregunta, el de ojos miel no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, se mantuvo esperando, percibiendo a la par una pesadez detrás; Girando levemente en su lugar, observó hacia la pintura que minutos atrás le impresionó. La escena copiada sobre el lienzo era angustiante, no recordaba exactamente dónde miró antes aquello, pero una corazonada le hizo sacar su pantalla táctil para tomar una fotografía e investigarlo después. 

— ¿Pizza?, — Chanyeol preguntó por segunda vez, un tono de burla acompañando. — ¿Te gusta comerla? —Puso una mano sobre su propia pantalla de cristal y seleccionó en los botones proyectados. — ¿Qué ingredientes te gustan?, ¿carne?, ¿fruta?

Baekhyun ágilmente guardó el objeto dentro de su bolsillo al escucharle volver, y estiró sus brazos al fingir bostezar. El periodista se encontró con la sonrisa de Chanyeol al girar por segunda vez en su lugar, y movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

—Me gustan las pizzas tradicionales.

—Parece que te gustan. —El alto aceptó. — La comida actual también es buena.

—No del todo. —Baekhyun contradijo. — Creí que el desayuno que te di cambió tu opinión.

—Lo hizo. —Su mano libre se movió ligeramente, y luego sólo lanzó hacia su sofá la tableta de cristal. —La pizza llegará en unos veinte minutos, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo en lo que eso pasa?, quiero enseñarte algo.

Baekhyun miró hacia donde el objeto fue lanzado, considerando el poco amor o aprecio que podría tener Chanyeol por el aparato pese a que ese modelo no era nada barato. Avanzó sin agregar nada más a lo dicho, ya que el peli azul se notaba inquieto por darle un recorrido por el resto de las habitaciones.

Siendo un observador, el pelinegro notó sin mucha dificultad que en las esquinas de las paredes unos inusuales objetos hexagonales estaban colocados, la luz roja parpadeando en un costado de éstos era un indicio de que podrían tratarse de cámaras de seguridad; Baekhyun había visto varias veces dispositivos con ese tipo de tecnología y forma, tanto en la televisora, como en los edificios del gobierno a los que recurrentemente para hacer reportes para el noticiero.

—Es por protección. —Chanyeol habló al verle interesado, su sonrisa se expandió rápidamente y alzó un hombro para quitarle importancia.

—La seguridad en este lugar es excesiva desde antes de ingresar. ¿Por qué tener incluso cámaras de vigilancia?

—Las videocámaras las puse yo. Necesito proteger la información que tengo aquí. Si alguien intentara tomar mis computadores podría llevarse consigo documentación y accesos de TACTIX. No puedo confiarme, si M.A.M.A. me descubre podrían derribarlos, sin mencionar que me ganaría muchos enemigos, así que… — sus hombros volvieron a elevarse. — Debo cuidarme solo.

El tema principal de su visita fue puesto sobre la mesa, los labios de Baekhyun se unieron y separaron al dudar sobre si era buen momento para dar explicaciones y ofrecerle una alianza. No podía dejar salir gran información tan pronto, Chanyeol, de alguna manera, continuaba siendo un riesgo que necesitaba analizar para comprobar, si era favorable o no. El programador estaba envuelto en un montón de problemas y peligros, unirlo a su equipo sólo era multiplicar los porcentajes hacia que todo saliera mal, y de la misma forma, daba a entender que podría ofrecer información valiosa para destruir al sistema de MooSung.

El de ojos miel se aclaró la garganta, sus dedos se entrelazaron suavemente en los más gruesos, considerando, esta vez de manera real, lo que su interacción podría beneficiar en el objetivo de sus aliados y el propio; Un deje de optimismo elevó sus hombros, creyendo comprender lo que Luhan sintió cuando una oportunidad tan grande como Chanyeol, apareció en el camino.

—Mira — El peli azul se detuvo frente a una maquina alta de videojuegos, los controles de colores primarios y la palanca en un extremo. —Es un Árcade, fueron creados en el siglo pasado, pero me parece fenomenal, observa. — Del bolsillo plástico de su chaqueta extrajo una moneda, colocándola eventualmente en una ranura, comenzando el juego al instante.

La boca de Baekhyun se abrió en sorpresa, y miró de manera extraña como los gráficos proyectaban figuras poco realistas.

—Es muy raro.

—Podría mostrarte cosas igual de extrañas si me visitas a menudo. —Su cuerpo se detuvo tras el de ojos pequeños, Chanyeol aprovechó el angosto juego para instruir al periodista. —Te enseñaré cómo se juega, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso?, ¿O sólo quieres acosarme?

— He tenido tu lengua dentro de mi boca, culparme de acoso es monstruoso. — Chanyeol sonó divertido al hablar; Poniendo sus manos sobre las ajenas, ayudó al pelinegro a iniciar una pelea virtual en la pantalla, le hizo mover sus manos sobre la palanca, y a oprimir sobre los botones a prisa para soltar golpes.

—Es divertido y salvaje. — Baekhyun se rió. — Es… tan, lindo.

— ¿Lindo? —Chanyeol contuvo una risa. — ¿Te lo parece?

—Es sólo, que es sorprendente, jamás creí que podría tocar una reliquia, ¿no esta máquina tiene como cincuenta años?

—En unos años tendrá cien.

La declaración hizo que los dedos de Baekhyun soltaran los controles, sus ojos abriéndose amplios.

—Esto debe ser caro, ¿por qué me dejas usarlo? — Su personaje fue asesinado al no continuar con el combate. Chanyeol pareció frustrado por esa razón, sin embargo se mantuvo cerca.

—Se supone que para eso fue creado. —el peli azul argumentó.

— ¿Lo conseguiste al igual que la pintura?

— ¿Por qué siempre haces tantas preguntas?, sólo quiero que lo pasemos bien.

Baekhyun respiró hondamente, trató de dejar una sonrisa en su cara, aunque la declaración pareció confirmar que proponer alianzas sería una mala idea, al menos sí pronto.

—Lo sé, lo siento. — El periodista musitó inseguro.

En respuesta, la boca de Chanyeol se detuvo contra su cuello, lo que ocasionó que al pequeño se le escapara un jadeo; El de ojos miel pensó, pues si obtener resultados llevaría complicaciones, debía también poner limitaciones para que el programador comprendiera cómo funcionaría su intercambio.

—Tal vez… — Baekhyun quitó sus manos que ya estaban rodeándole la cintura. Separándose al moverse de lugar, creó una línea imaginaria para dar a entender su postura. — Deberíamos ir con tiempo, lentamente.

— ¿Hablas de lo que creo?

—Unos besos están bien, pero no pienso pasar esta noche contigo de esta forma, ¿me comprendes?

—Entonces sí hablas de lo que creo.

—Esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos, será mejor ir lento. — Con pasos cortos y sus manos en la espalda, Baekhyun le ofreció una sonrisa juguetona, logrando que el programador pudiera ceder ante su petición.

—Estás siendo complicado. — Chanyeol pareció quejarse, pese a su comentario movió la cabeza y sostuvo los dedos del menor para continuar con su recorrido. — Hay algunas otras cosas que me gustaría mostrarte, eres un hombre bastante curioso, y es divertido cómo puedo sentirme identificado contigo en este aspecto, sé que no serás como mi hermano, y que esto de verdad te gustará.

El ánimo de Chanyeol fue muy perceptible por el modo en que su voz se elevó al hablar, lucía como uno de esos niños de las películas antiguas, en las que se mostraban a las pequeñas personas gritando, brincando y riendo por las situaciones más espectaculares o bobas de la vida. Baekhyun no se perdió mucho en su entusiasmo, debido a que en su frase soltó un dato bastante sobresaliente e interesante.

— ¿Tienes un hermano? — Su cuestionamiento salió veloz y ocasional. Su interés estaba en la inminente respuesta, pero sus ojos enfocaron la consola que se conectaba hacia una televisión antigua.

Chanyeol endureció su sonrisa un instante.

— ¿Nunca lo mencioné? —movió su cabeza hacia los lados, disculpándose por ese error. — Creí que lo hice, ¿o tal vez fue a alguien del trabajo?, no lo sé, pensé que lo hice, es sólo que Sehun es algo irritante, evito mencionarlo.

—Excepto hoy.

—Sí, hoy fue una excepción.

Baekhyun identificó el gesto incómodo en el peli azul, a pesar de que su alma entrometida estaba emergiendo, optó por alejar sus pensamientos impertinentes para concentrarse en la nueva reliquia.

— ¿Y esta consola?, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Según quien me la vendió, fue hecha en los años ochenta, aquí, —Chanyeol señaló la ranura, luego ingresó un cartucho que tenía una estampa con unos dibujos en éste, — se ingresa el juego. Antes los videojuegos se vendían individualmente, de esta manera. Es un poco de ciencia ficción, ¿no lo crees?

El pelinegro observó hacia la pantalla de baja resolución, mirando a los extraños dibujos de un juego muy básico.

—Es muy increíble pensar que esto pudo ser una innovación. —Baekhyun comentó. —No me malentiendas, es increíble, me gustaría poder saber más de ese tiempo, luego de la guerra los pocos archivos que hay no nos dejan saber sobre mucho. La información a veces sale a cuenta gotas, y por lo que sé de mis conocidos que trabajan en los archivos del museo de historia, hay muchas restricciones para ingresar al área de restauración.

—Nunca dejas de trabajar, ¿no es cierto? —Chanyeol mencionó divertido, estirando un brazo para ofrecer un control rectangular al periodista. —Sólo juguemos, no quiero estresarme y enojarme por todo lo que el gobierno limita a las personas.

—Deberías pensar más sobre eso, creo que podrías hacer grandes cambios si utilizaras tus conocimientos para el bien. —Sus palabras se volvieron un anzuelo, Baekhyun actúo azaroso al sostener el objeto entre sus dedos, queriendo divertirse con la oportunidad que literalmente tenía en sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba conseguir una seña de si era una buena idea arriesgarse, en cuerpo y mente, con aquel hombre.

Chanyeol tenía los labios juntos, vio el perfil del distraído Baekhyun, y luego hacia sus dedos cerca de los botones. Una ligera sonrisa se expandió por su cara, y enarcó una ceja al comenzar el juego.

—Sí, suena como una buena idea.

***

Existía una especie de conexión al estar juntos.

No había las palabras correctas para poder describirlo, fluía naturalmente al intercambiar palabras y hacer a un lado cualquier preocupación futura o pasada sobre su entorno.

Baekhyun olvidó en sus momentos de juego y risas, que había una batalla por luchar, que había personas dependiendo de su interacción, y que prácticamente, la vida de Luhan podría depender de la alianza que lograra obtener esa noche; Al de ojos miel le preocupaban día tras días los problemas y posibles castigos de ser atrapados en su conspiración, pero no ahora, no cuando Chanyeol de algún modo y desde hace meses por medio de chistes, coqueteos y provocaciones, le hacía sentirse atractivo, interesante y especial.

En la vida del periodista ocurrieron antes muchas situaciones complicadas y decepcionantes, Junmyeon fue una de las más graves, por que agregar a su nefasta calidad de vida, expresión y libertad, una ruptura amorosa, complicó inmensamente su estado emocional.

La energía que pudo conseguir antes con un enamoramiento, lo llevó a crear ese grupo que podría pensar e imaginarse acabando con el villano de la historia de manera fácil, porque ofrecerle la mano a un refugiado extranjero no pareció antes una mala y pesada idea. Baekhyun se vio envuelto en ese ensueño en que sus buenas intenciones podrían sobrepasar todas las complicaciones que se les presentaran, dejándose seducir por las esperanzas ajenas de sus aliados, en que su espíritu heroico y novelesco le dominara y lo cegara, y luego… luego Junmyeon decidió que no podría seguir más a su lado, porque las almas líderes chocan y se repelen, porque sus intereses y voces no dejaban que pudieran escucharse el uno al otro, porque a veces los noviazgos terminan por las cosas más tontas e imprevistas, porque Baekhyun nunca consideró que el rompimiento pudiera llegar tan pronto, en que su ímpetu fuera el causante de que todo naciera y acabara.

La ruptura quitó la venda de sus ojos, lo onírico se desvaneció y dejó verle lo imperfecto que se miraba todo, algo más desagradable y gris. Sus esperanzas por acabar con el villano estaban lejos, las posibilidades en las terminaban muertos superaban cualquier otro porcentaje creado.

Baekhyun se creyó derrotado antes de pelear, se sintió invisible.

—Hey, ¿sigues aquí? — Chanyeol se rió, extendiendo una mano para pedirle que se sentara. Baekhyun miró hacia arriba, ya que su atención segundos antes había estado pasmada en las imágenes y aparatos que no reconocía. — Parece que te impresioné.

— ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?

—Hay algunos basureros de chatarra y capsulas del tiempo que asalté. — El peli azul bromeó. —Vamos, siéntate. Veremos una película mientras comemos, ponte cómodo, esto te encantará.

La frente del de ojos miel se arrugó, ofreciendo una mirada interrogante y juzgadora. Estar con Chanyeol sobre una cama no era algo que deseara tan pronto, no cuando tan sólo dos horas atrás creyó poner una línea bien marcada para su relación corpórea.

— ¿Intentas algo?

—Intento que veamos una película. —El de ojos grandes reiteró. —Muero de hambre, sólo ve hacia allá, si quisiera abusar de ti lo habría hecho anoche.

—Ups, lamento haberte ofendido con mi preocupación. —Baekhyun se mofó, girando en sus talones para darle un mejor vistazo a la recámara. Distraerse por tanto tiempo con videojuegos del siglo pasado hizo que su cena se enfriara, por lo cual tuvieron que apagar la consola para poder alimentarse sin inconvenientes.

Visualizó los objetos decorativos en la habitación con calma, aprovechando que el alto salió de la habitación en cuanto el horno en la cocina dio la señal de que su pizza estaba caliente de nuevo. Baekhyun disfrutó de lo retro y armonioso que eran los colores de las mantas y de los recuadros, los cuales mostraban fotografías cambiantes de diferentes épocas.

—No tenía idea de que eras tan nostálgico. — Baekhyun mencionó interesado. — ¿Conociste a tus abuelos o bisabuelos?, ellos debieron contarte sobre el pasado, ¿verdad?, ¿o a qué se debió tu interés?

—Nació en cuanto pude entrar a la web profunda, encontré un montón de cosas interesantes y terroríficas. En serio, te sorprendería la cantidad de atrocidades que el mundo y las personas han causado en estos dos mil años.

—No sé por qué antes no consideré eso. — Baekhyun se rió, cayendo en una equivocación cometida. Y en cierta parte lo era, acceder a ella se volvió difícil tras la guerra, después de ésta, las personas sólo accedían a una milésima de información en la red. — La web profunda.

— ¿Te interesa eso? — Chanyeol pareció burlarse, su resoplido salió seco. — No es tan fácil como antes, según leí, muchas personas lograban entrar a través de programas, pero con la caída de las corporaciones poderosas, todo se vino abajo. Si intentas entrar y no tienes experiencia, es un hecho que M.A.M.A. te atrapará, necesitas conocimiento, comandos y una buena máquina para poder conseguirlo. No hay mucho sobre la superficie, sólo contenido de entretenimiento, lo cual es raro, no entiendo por qué M.A.M.A. siente la necesidad de ocultar ese tipo de cosas.

—Libertad de expresión. —Baekhyun rodó los ojos, no sorprendiéndose por lo sencillo y rápido que lo argumentó. — Si las personas pudieran ser al menos una tercera parte de lo que se fue a principios del siglo, MooSung sería totalmente derrotado. Controlar a todo un país que exija cambios y oportunidades sería imposible. Pero tienen miedo y viven ocultos, así nada puede mejorar.

—Okay, Okay. — Chanyeol le detuvo. —No quiero que me pongas triste de nuevo, se suponía que intentaba responder una pregunta, no hacer un debate. Es mi culpa, lo sé, debo aprender a no soltarte tanta información de golpe, si lo sigo haciendo es posible que termine mostrándote todo lo que sé.

Su frase sonó provocadora, interesante y esperanzadora. Baekhyun optó por sólo darle una sonrisa, no apresurarse a dar un sí o escarbar muy pronto.

Había dado unos pasos certeros, apresurarse con sólo ese indicio podría generar problemas.

***

El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de comentarios graciosos y posibilidades, en aquellas ideas ilusorias de si el mundo en el que estaban era muy distinto al de cuarenta años atrás; Baekhyun logró sentirse comprendido, porque Chanyeol era todo eso que no estuvo buscando durante esos dos años, el peli azul no era un hombre apropiado e inteligente que cumpliera con las características para unirse a su equipo, Chanyeol era algo más, no era sólo un candidato a aliado, era un amigo, un pretendiente, un compañero de vida.

Por esas mismas razones, su cabeza olvidó el tema principal de su encuentro, dejó llevarse por ese consejo que Jongdae le dio tan sólo unas horas atrás, dejó que las palabras de Junmyeon pudieran tener sus propias consecuencias al permitir que los brazos de Chanyeol le cobijaran, aceptó que sus manos, corazón y pensamientos se relajaran en la compañía del de ojos infinitos y negros, en que fuera el destino el que decidiera cómo acabarían al optar por esa, tal vez, no tan agridulce decisión.

Mientras la película avanzaba, sus emociones fueron al límite, observando el trágico amor de los protagonistas terminando. Baekhyun sintió su garganta seca, sus emociones creciendo y la calidez del cuerpo de Chanyeol envolviéndole.

Creyó, por primera vez, que si el amargo sabor del desenlace podía aligerarse en su compañía, valdría la pena el sacrificio.

***

Sus ojos se abrieron sin ninguna sensación abrumadora; Despertar de esa manera debió ser la primera mala señal, sin embargo, Baekhyun disfrutó pausadamente de la suavidad del edredón que cubría su cuerpo.

Tener un sueño reparador dejó de ser algo constante desde meses atrás, precisamente, desde el día que volvió a la soltería. Para el periodista era bastante común tener horarios agitados que sólo le dejaban con el mínimo de horas para descansar, su energía del día a día dependía de alimentarse bien para rendir para el resto de sus actividades, dejando un buen espacio de su vida enfocado esencialmente hacia su maquinación. Por lo que, si llegó lo suficientemente lejos una noche atrás al dormir junto a Chanyeol, no importaba mucho si incluso se tomaba unos minutos más en aprovechar de la cómoda cama y de su buen humor, al quedarse recostado ahí.

Cerrando los ojos, Baekhyun pensó casi instantáneamente en la única cosa extraña que no consideró tras despertar, pues si bien todo parecía estar en su lugar, el enorme cuerpo de su acompañante ya no se encontraba aferrado a sus caderas; Sentándose a prisa, observó las oscurecidas ventanas que eran sólo tenuemente iluminadas por el sol que debía golpearles desde afuera. En el reloj digital a un lado del buró observó los números y letras que aseguraban que durmió considerablemente, pero a su lado, no se hallaba nada que pudiera darle una señal de que Chanyeol durmió con él.

Sin preocuparse por sus pies descalzos, salió de las mantas para dirigirse a la estancia principal, el silencio alrededor aumentó, e incluso la temperatura se percibió más baja. Baekhyun frotó sus manos contra sus brazos y hombros, llamó un par de veces al peli azul esperando una respuesta, obteniendo nada.

La música y vibraciones de los aparatos electrónicos resonaban desde el centro de la espaciosa sala y hasta las paredes, donde el perturbador personaje en el cuadro de antes, pareció observarle penetrantemente.

Baekhyun desvió sus ojos de ese sitio, quitándose de la cabeza la terrible corazonada. Sin considerarlo, su vista se detuvo sobre la mesa en medio de los sofás, dándose cuenta que su portafolio había desaparecido junto con el resto de las pertenencias; Como si se tratara de un flashback, el pelinegro recordó cada objeto, la portátil de cristal, la enorme cantidad de libretas y empaques de golosinas y comida, así como el momento en que las manos de Chanyeol colocaron en el mismo sitió su preciada pertenencia.

 _“Necesito proteger la información que tengo aquí. Si alguien intentara tomar mis computadores podría llevarse consigo documentación y accesos de TACTIX”—_ Baekhyun repasó, la voz profunda de su ex acompañante retumbaba en sus oídos. Su pulsó aceleró en consecuencia, y sus pies se movieron hacia el otro extremo sin pensarlo por segunda vez, esperando que en algún lugar de ahí pudiera hallar su portafolio, no queriendo dar por hecho que alguien, o específicamente Chanyeol, lograra darse cuenta de sus intenciones y planes antes de tiempo.

Desesperado, abrió uno de los cajones en el mueble de un extremo, vislumbrando libretas viejas, fotografías impresas y un montón de líneas y líneas de números escritos con tinta sobre varias páginas. Su curiosidad se evaporó sin poner mucha atención a lo visto, ya que su inquietud estaba superando cualquier otra seña o respuesta, que tales documentos pudieran ofrecerle.

La respiración se le entrecortaba, el pensamiento de que su organizador y números estaban expuestos lo intranquilizó. Pensó en Luhan, en Jongdae, no tan extrañamente en Junmyeon, y en lo que podría ocurrirles…

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación husmear en las cosas de los demás? — Chanyeol mencionó con buen humor, puso un trozo de pan sobre su boca, y masticó tranquilamente como si quisiera ignorar el pálido rostro del chico.

—Mi portafolio, ¿dónde está? —Baekhyun ignoró lo serio que se oyó al cuestionar, no percibió que su rostro estaba tenso. — ¿Por qué lo tomaste?

— ¿Tu portafolio? — la voz más gruesa no perdió su tono, la sonrisa del de mayor estatura tampoco desapareció.

—Sí, maldita sea, mi portafolio, lo dejaste anoche sobre la mesa, y ahora no está, ¿por qué lo tomaste?

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —el ánimo de Chanyeol varió al darse cuenta de que su enojo era real. —Puse tu portafolio sobre el buró de la habitación, tu organizador no paraba de sonar y pensé que así lo escucharías, además, quise asear antes de que despertaras, tranquilízate.

Incrédulo, el pelinegro volvió hacia la habitación, su boca se entreabrió como respuesta, debido a que su portafolio estaba bien alineado sobre la superficie del segundo buró.

—No es posible, — musitó.

— ¿Tienes algo importante ahí? —Chanyeol entró detrás de él, descansando sobre el borde de la cama al sentarse. Miró al pequeño colocarse el auricular sobre el oído, y encender su pantalla táctil a la par. —Parece importante, incluso creí que me golpearías.

—Es… personal. —Baekhyun bajó su voz, mirándole por debajo de las pestañas, avergonzado por su pasada actitud. —Y de trabajo.

—Me imagino que sí. Cuando se trata de trabajo pareces ir muy en serio. — Chanyeol concluyó, mostrando una sonrisa sincera. —De cualquier manera te entiendo, si alguien tocara mis cosas me molestaría también.

—Sobre eso, lamento que haya… — sus labios se mantuvieron abiertos al ver la palma ajena levantarse, pidiéndole que parara. — Chanyeol.

—No importa, comprendo que te asustaras, deberías resolver tus asuntos. — Sus dedos señalaron hacia su organizador. — Parecía insistente, así que atiende.

Baekhyun agradeció con una sonrisa, concentrándose después en la cantidad de llamadas fallidas que Luhan le hizo. El vuelco en su corazón se presentó por segunda vez, miedo real invadiendo desde sus extremidades; Dando un vistazo al frente, observó al desinteresado Chanyeol que se movía hacia el armario en busca de ropa limpia. Baekhyun consideró salir de ahí y hacer la llamada privada, pero tales acciones sólo extenderían lo que podrían ser segundos valiosos. Encendiendo el auricular en su oreja, y hablando en un volumen medio, pidió a su asistente inteligente comunicarle con Luhan.

—“ _¿Dónde diablos estás Baekhyun?”_ —La exasperación de Luhan era evidente, el nombrado decidió no decir mucho con sus palabras y hacer que Chanyeol pudiera mirarle sospechosamente. Aún no era momento.

— _“Vine a casa de…”_ —el inicio de su frase robó la atención del peli azul, quien le ofreció una sonrisa por encima del hombro. —“ _un amigo”_

— _“¿No se lo dijiste?”_ —Luhan cuestionó indignado — _“¿Sigues con él?”_

— _“Es correcto”_

_—“¡Maldita sea, Baekhyun!, deja las jodidas inseguridades y simplemente hazlo, el tiempo se nos acabó, el conteo de ciudadanos inició hace un par de horas”_

— _“No puede ser posible, te dije que él estaba a cargo…”_

— _“Necesitas pedirle la información, de lo contrario nos tomaran por sorpresa en cualquier momento”_ — Luhan respiró hondo. — _“Si tan sólo hubieras seguido el plan”_

— _“Te digo que es imposible, él… lo habría dicho”_ —Baekhyun miró hacia la espalda de Chanyeol, considerando en horrible escenario en el que el alto pudo tener una cálida noche de convivencia con él, tan sólo horas antes de que el destino de algunas personas fuera decidido.

— _“Está en las noticias, Baekhyun, en los foros de TACTIX, hasta en la radio y en la televisión, hay personas huyendo hacia la zona seis en este momento, incluso… incluso hay niños”_ — Un pequeño sonido pareció ser su voz rompiéndose, el periodista sintió su ojos humedecerse, no creyendo la información que se le estaba dando a conocer. — _“Haz lo que sea necesario, pídele ayuda, o roba sus documentos, pero hazlo ya”_

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el tono digital anunciando que la llamada finalizó; Baekhyun percibió sobre sus oídos su propia respiración y latidos, el temor llegando a su cuerpo como si estuviera sosteniendo hielo entre sus dedos; Al reaccionar, dio una mirada a Chanyeol, notándolo atento, preocupado por la expresión que seguramente tenía.

— ¿Todo está bien? —El peli azul fue cuidadoso al preguntar. — ¿Ocurrió algo?

— ¿Podrías…? — Baekhyun pidió, todavía aturdido. — ¿Podrías encender el televisor?

— ¿El televisor? —El alto se extrañó por la petición, recibiendo eventualmente un asentimiento de cabeza. —De acuerdo, pero… ¿seguro que estás bien?

Siendo una televisión antigua, el programador tomó el control manual para encender el aparato, su incredulidad continuó, porque el pálido rostro del periodista le inquietaba; Tan pronto la señal fue captada, observaron el reporte matutino. Para Chanyeol las noticias era programación aburrida, la mayor parte del tiempo los evitaba y optaba por encender un reproductor para ver películas, sin embargo pudo darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien desde el primer segundo.

La presentadora frente a la cámara sonaba asustada conforme leía la información, seguramente, porque tales acciones podían volver temeroso a cualquiera, y especialmente, por la clase de noticia que se les estaba permitiendo exponer; En los vídeos mostrándose mientras la voz de la mujer continuaba, se veía a una línea de personas formadas avanzando pausada y calmadamente, en lo que se describía como el mayor conteo de ciudadanos de la historia. Hubo algunos zoom hacia los números marcados en unos cuantos, hombres, incluso sobre las cintas metálicas que se les colocó a los primeros niños registrados.

 _“El proceso está siendo un éxito; dijo nuestro dirigente Choi MooSung al conocer a los primeros cien ciudadanos contabilizados en el distrito siete”_ —La voz de la presentadora explicó a la par de un sonriente dictador frente a la cámara. — _“Recordó que esta nueva medida reducirá la crisis en el área sesenta y uno, y que los nuevos ciudadanos recibirán ayuda, así como oportunidades de trabajo, a la brevedad posible; Zhang Yixing, el nuevo comandante al mando de la seguridad, confirmó que el proceso se realizará por zonas y sin ninguna clase de violencia como se especuló, y que tal información sólo es consecuencia de falsos rumores. Choi MooSung también pidió a los opositores que dejaran las diferencias a un lado, ya que el progreso de nuestra zona dependerá de la participación”_

—Apágalo. —La voz de Baekhyun se escuchó vacía, recargó su cuerpo en una esquina de la cama para no caer. Sentía el borde de los ojos húmedos, un nudo en la garganta, y el miedo creciendo junto con enojo desde su estómago.

—Algo salió mal. — Chanyeol declaró, lanzando el objeto hacia la cama. Sus palabras salían murmuradas, sus pensamientos exponiéndose e ignorando que ya había robado la atención del periodista. Sin decir nada más, buscó prendas limpias dentro de su closet, apresurándose a asearse y tomando una serie de aparatos y libretas de varios cajones antes de salir.

— ¿Chanyeol?

—No puedes quedarte aquí, Baekhyun, es peligroso. Seguramente en la televisora hay un caos en este momento, necesitarán ayuda, ¿por qué no vas?, tengo trabajo, debo ir a la estación de seguridad ahora.

— ¿Peligroso?

— No puedo hablarte de esto, es confidencial. —Sus pasos largos impedían que el pelinegro le alcanzara. El alto logró meter su portátil en su mochila doble, poniendo dentro de ella varias carpetas, además del resto de sus pertenencias.

—Es tarde para eso, no puedes irte ahora. — Apresurándose también, Baekhyun haló del cuerpo ajeno. — ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?

—Hablo en serio. —Chanyeol miró al pálido hombre reteniéndole. — Cielo, no necesitas complicar tu vida tratando de averiguar estas cosas, es arriesgado. Sólo toma tus cosas y vuelve a casa.

— ¿Volver a casa? —Baekhyun sonó ofendido. — ¿Quieres que actúe como si no estuviera pasando nada?, no sé si tú viste lo mismo que yo, esa gente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. ¿Qué clase de persona estaría oculta durante gran parte de su vida, y de la noche a la mañana acepta lo que por tanto tiempo rechazó?

—Sólo finge que no viste nada.

— ¿Fingir?

—Sí, fingir. —Quitando la mano del periodista en su antebrazo, se permitió poner sus palmas contra las mejillas contrarias. Chanyeol respiró fuerte, un suspiro escapando de su pecho al considerar sus palabras. — Baekhyun, eres un gran chico, tienes un espíritu tan lindo, buscas el bien de los demás, y eso es dulce, pero MooSung no es sólo nuestro líder, y si tú intentas algo, aunque lo hagas con buenas intenciones, él no se detendrá. Sí tú continuas queriendo llegar al fondo de esto, él enviará a alguien a matarte.

— ¿Matarme? — Baekhyun inquirió con fingida gracia, apretó los labios y enarcó una ceja. Dudó por un segundo de si era el momento correcto o sólo su exasperación, culpaba también al temor sobre lo que podría suceder con Luhan de retrasarse más. — MooSung no haría eso a la primera oportunidad, necesita antes pagar a todas las personas que me conocen para que no hablen, o quizás, usar uno de esos químicos en los que M.A.M.A ha estado trabajando durante los últimos años. Luego de desaparecer las pruebas de mi investigación, desaparecerá cada huella de que alguna vez existí, y sólo al final, me asesinará. No es tan simple como sólo quitarme la vida, MooSung y M.A.M.A han aprendido a esquivar cualquier cosa que pueda incriminarles.

Las manos sobre su rostro se alejaron conforme la información salía de su boca. Baekhyun entendió que Chanyeol no estaba atemorizado, su expresión afirmaba que era consciente de cada procedimiento, y que el motivo de su asombro era el que Baekhyun le hablara con tanta seguridad.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Chanyeol, no eres el único con secretos aquí. No intentes tratarme como un idiota, sé qué clase de cosas pueden hacer esos imbéciles, y estoy empezando a creer que tú podrías ser como ellos. ¿No dijiste que estabas a cargo del software?, ¿es tan poco importante para ti la vida de esas personas que ni siquiera lo mencionaste?, acabas de decírmelo, sabes que me importan.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, y si fuera responsable por esto, obviamente te lo habría dicho. — Chanyeol se irritó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás consiguió recargarse contra la pared, sus manos se movieron ansiosas sobre sus cabellos azulados. —No entiendo cómo logras hacerlo, no quiero involucrarte más.

— ¿Entonces no lo sabías?— Baekhyun sintió un deje de alivio. — ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—El software en el que estoy trabajando lleva su tiempo, he tenido dificultades, es imposible agilizar un programa a tal magnitud, registrar a millones de incognitos y a esta velocidad, es un dolor de cabeza. El tiempo de registro ha ido restándose conforme la tecnología avanza, hace veinte años era de dos horas, hasta hace un día era de quince minutos, pero M.A.M.A pidió que se redujera a cinco segundos. ¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de gente que podría contabilizarse con ese rango?, y ahora prácticamente, es como si hubiera un código de barras en cada persona y en sólo un par de segundos el número de serie saliera por arte de magia.

— ¿Sabes quién pudo haberlo hecho?

—No tengo la menor idea, M.A.M.A hace todo en silencio, no me sorprende que no fuera el único trabajando en esto.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—Claramente lo es. — Chanyeol frotó sus palmas contra su propio rostro, ansioso. — Baek, no quiero desahogarme contigo, sigo pensando que no es bueno que sepas acerca de esto.

—Te lo dije antes, Chanyeol. —El pelinegro también habló intranquilo. — Te sorprenderías si te contara sobre lo que sé.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

— Que es mejor que hables ahora, de lo contrario puedes dar por hecho que no me moveré de aquí. — sus palabras ganaron peso al ir hacia la estancia, tomando asiento en el sofá más amplio. —Así que hazlo.

—Debo ir a la estación.

—Entonces ve, cuando vuelvas continuaré aquí. — Baekhyun alzó los brazos para estirarse, pareciendo cómodo al recostarse.

Chanyeol infló el pecho con un suspiro más largo, golpeó suavemente la pared al frente con su puño, y acomodando la mochila al caminar hacia el sofá en el costado contrario, intercambió una mirada con el periodista.

Baekhyun sonrió al saber que lo consiguió.

— ¿Y bien?—Dijo él.

— El software… sospecho que podría ser falso. Es imposible que alguien pudiera perfeccionarlo en tan poco tiempo, y que no fuera informado de que ya estaba listo, es ridículo.

—Pero acabas de decir que pudiste no ser el único…

—Sé lo que dije, Baekhyun. Pero sigue siendo irreal que alguien lo terminara antes y yo no fuera notificado. M.A.M.A no pierde tiempo ni dinero con nosotros, nunca. Si el programa estuvo listo para hoy, debió estar terminado hace un mes. Necesitaron hacer pruebas con los incognitos que se han capturado, hacer un plan, desplegar oficiales, y dar el golpe. Y yo comencé con esto hace tan sólo dos.

—Eso fue lo que salió mal. —Baekhyun murmuró al creer entender. — Es lo que no tiene sentido para ti.

—Cuando inicié con este proyecto recibí una lista de números en serie, no entendí por qué los estaba recibiendo, los códigos deben generarse a base de los datos de cada individuo, es improbable que haya uno igual a otro en el planeta. Cuando cuestioné sobre eso, el comandante a cargo retiró la información de mis manos y sólo se marchó. Desde ese día me pidieron que me concentrara en el software, mi fecha límite es en tres meses, debía acabarlo para entonces, y ahora, ¿qué clase de programa es el que están usando?

—MooSung tiene otra meta, ¿intenta darle números fabricados a esas personas? —La frente de Baekhyun se frunció un instante. — Espera, ¿está dándoles números que no les corresponden? —De un salto se levantó de su asiento, tomando por sorpresa al peli azul que eventualmente le miró interesado. El de ojos miel caminó hacia la habitación para tomar su portafolio, volviendo luego a la sala mientras hojeaba una de sus libretas.

—Parece que llevas tiempo curioseando al respecto. Siendo un periodista deberías tener el doble de cuidado si cargas con eso a todos lados. — Chanyeol sobó sus sienes, aclarándose la garganta al sentirla irritada. — Cariño, meterte en problemas no es algo que desee, tú eres más vulnerable, las posibilidades de que te atrapen son muy altas, ¿sabes lo qué le pasa a los chico como tú?

—Soy un presentador de noticias, Chanyeol. Si algo me ocurriera tendrían que callar a más de la mitad de los habitantes de esta ciudad. He estado en ese puesto durante mucho tiempo, no sería tan fácil.

—Es claro que no sabes sobre los “operativos sorpresa”.

— ¿Operativos sorpresa?

—Los apagones y toques de queda existen por esa razón, los agentes de la policía se preparan una vez al mes para eso, los días no tienen un patrón, sólo son decididos al azar. Durante semanas se analizan cámaras de seguridad en la calle y edificios, además de actitudes sospechosas. Cuando el apagón sucede, los oficiales van hacia esas zonas específicas, catean, y en ocasiones tienen triunfos al hallar incognitos o curiosos como tú. Las habitaciones en los hospitales se llenan esos días, o a veces es la morgue.

— ¿Y piensas que eso me ocurriría a mí? — Baekhyun lució pretencioso. —Te tengo conmigo, no dejarías que eso me pasara.

La sonrisa de Chanyeol se expandió, dejando de ser una curva ligera para pasar a una amplia que incluso dejaba ver sus dientes.

—Eres necio e imprudente.

—Mira quién lo dice, trabajas para dos corporaciones enemigas.

—Es diferente.

—No para mí, MooSung seguramente se sentiría igual de traicionado por tus decisiones, así que no importa si le damos unas cuantas razones más para querer asesinarnos.

—Eso no es gracioso, Baekhyun.

—No dije que lo fuera. —su delgada palma se agitó en el aire. —Como sea, aquí está la posible y muy segura razón del porqué tu programa no está siendo utilizado ahora.

El interés de Chanyeol cambió de objetivo por lo dicho, alcanzando a ver un recorte de periódico sobre la libreta, en el título de la nota más pequeña se leía: _“¿Fraude en la votación?”_

—Esta publicación… — El programador no terminó su frase, cuidadosamente sostuvo en sus manos el objeto, leyendo vertiginosamente.

—El columnista desapareció luego de escribirla, el periódico dejó de imprimir estas reseñas en cuanto MooSung asumió el cargo. No es para nadie una revelación, los incognitos saben que no merecía ganar, incluso los ciudadanos contabilizados que votaron no lo aceptaban. Había un conteo extraño, aquí. —Baekhyun señaló hacia una línea del texto. — Especulaba que fue a través de códigos falsos, así incrementó sus votos y lo hizo parecer verídico.

— ¿Y esto que tiene que ver?

— ¿No tiene sentido para ti? —Baekhyun interrogó. — Sabemos que nadie en esta área confía en él, desaparece gente, modifica cifras y promete progresos que es obvio que nunca van a ocurrir, si él desea tener el poder completo, primero necesita tener a todos bajo su poder, necesita que confíen en él antes de acabar con nuestras oportunidades y libertad. Si tiene los medios para demostrar que ganó limpiamente, necesita los rostros de las personas que puedan comprobarlo, y si logra ganar eso, podría postularse por segunda vez, y no sé qué podría pasar entonces…

— ¿En verdad lo crees? — Chanyeol se mostró escéptico.

—Yeol, sé por buenas fuentes lo que puede pasar a partir de ahora, no sólo Corea está sufriendo algo similar. Ha sucedido en China, en Turquía, Filipinas.

— ¿Y aun sabiendo eso crees que puedes hacer algo para detenerlo?

El pesimismo de Chanyeol hundió los hombros de Baekhyun, su mirada llena de determinación perdió brillo. El pelinegro cerró los ojos, y movió la cabeza afirmativamente al creer tener una respuesta con esa clase de interrogante.

—Al menos yo deseo hacer una diferencia, lo quiero intentar, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados mientras mis amigos sufren las consecuencias. — El gesto frío se mantuvo en su rostro, sin más sonrisas guardó su libreta en su portafolio, preparando su salida del departamento.

—Baek…

—Creí que podría recibir ayuda tuya, ¿sabes?, que no sólo congeniaríamos de ésa manera.

El peli azul puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza, la frustración crecía al ver al de menor estatura volver a la habitación en busca de su calzado. Sin pensarlo por tercera vez le siguió, observándole enfadado y terminando de alistarse para marcharse.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo?

Baekhyun curveó una esquina de su boca, un chasquido que con sólo verlo se notaba engorroso.

—Olvídalo Chanyeol, es obvio que sólo estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu integridad y vida por cosas sin importancia. ¿Sexo?, saliste de tu departamento durante un toque de queda para buscarme en busca de eso, ¿hackear?, lo has hecho para llenarte de excentricidades, ¿y la vida de los demás?, claramente no te importa.

— ¿Quieres expedientes?, ¿información y pruebas? —El alto preguntó alzando la voz. — ¿Eso te haría feliz? —Con una mano impidió que el pelinegro saliera de la habitación, sin embargo Baekhyun empujó el brazo, deshaciéndose de su obstáculo.

—Me haría feliz que estuvieras entusiasmado con esto, que me dieras las respuestas que busco y que no sólo seas un informante, quisiera que usaras tus conocimientos para el bien, que me ayudes a resolver esto y no me juzgues por querer hacerlo. Quiero saber si aún puedo salvar la vida de mis amigos y ofrecerles esperanza, quisiera… — Su respiración se volvió irregular, sus emociones estaban superándole. Baekhyun juntó los labios, reprimiendo sus ganas de gritar e inclusive de llorar.

Chanyeol le miró conmovido, envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo ajeno, logrando de a poco que el de cabellos negros aceptara su abrazo.

—Será difícil conseguirlo. —El alto murmuró cerca de su oreja, obteniendo un resoplido. —No quiero que te enfades conmigo si esto no funciona como tú lo esperas.

—Sí estás a mi lado, sé que podemos ganar. —Baekhyun sintió las manos ajenas deteniéndose en sus hombros, Chanyeol le alejó sólo la distancia suficiente para mirarse a los ojos; El periodista intentó apreciar algo en sus universos negros que se notaban confusos, por lo cual dudó sobre si sus palabras fueron tan impactantes o apresuradas.

— ¿A tu lado?, ¿de qué manera?

Un revoltijo de emociones hicieron estragos en su corazón, Baekhyun tragó saliva, teniendo sobre la mente variados finales que podrían obtener en cuanto aquel asunto terminara. Ambos podrían ser encarcelados, separados o asesinados si las cosas salían mal, pero de ser lo contrario, ¿qué clase de destino les podría deparar la victoria?

Siendo un pensamiento y temor que correspondía al futuro, el de cabellos negros cerró los ojos y entregó un beso profundo y tranquilizador. Chanyeol correspondió aceptándolo, así mismo, cerrando ese trato que no sólo los incluía a ellos dos.

Era un temor fuera de tiempo, y Baekhyun quiso, por el momento, cegar sus ojos hasta que el momento fuera el adecuado, o el definitivo.

***

Su llegada volvió silencioso el lugar, las personas hablando en los pasillos miraron al extraño con temor.

Baekhyun actuó calmado pese a que la adrenalina estaba afectándole, el horario de trabajo y la situación en la televisora fue tan estresante y confusa, que creía que podría caer inconsciente en cualquier momento; Separarse por unas horas de Chanyeol no agregó una buena condición a la cantidad de problemas que ya estaban afectando su jaqueca, mucho menos, porque constantemente imaginaba catastróficos escenarios donde el analista le traicionaba y confesaba a M.A.M.A sus crímenes, siendo el final para su equipo, para sus deseos y esperanzas de salir con vida.

Claramente, aquella paranoia terminó cuando al salir de la televisora recibió un texto de Chanyeol, el mismo Chanyeol que continuó firme en su pasada promesa, pidiéndole cada detalle, ya que según sus palabras, si iba a comprometerse, lo haría completamente y desde ese momento.

La siguiente acción de Baekhyun fue obvia, condujo sin pausas y hasta el edificio donde sus desesperados colegas, anhelaban una respuesta contundente para su conspiración. Siendo sorprendidos con la llegada de quien podría ser la pieza clave, la esperanza.

El primero en reaccionar emocionado fue Luhan, que de un salto llegó a Baekhyun para entregarle un abrazo, su felicidad salió sin ninguna clase de disimulo. Chanyeol puso detalle en los rostros, en grabar en su memoria cada rasgo de quienes serían sus cómplices en esa locura.

—Es un alivio que estés aquí. —Junmyeon fue quien inició los saludos, ofreció su mano para darle un apretón de manos, que contrastando con el ambiente que debía sentirse, se volvió incómodo en cuanto Jongdae tosió mofándose. 

— ¿Nos esperaban? — Chanyeol cuestionó confundido, dándole una mirada al periodista a la par.

—Hablé con ellos hace unas horas, pensaba traerte aquí incluso antes de que me pidieras que te contara todo. — El de ojos miel aclaró. —Era lo mejor.

—No podemos arriesgar nuestra seguridad. — Luhan agregó. — Baekhyun dijo que eres una persona confiable, y esperamos que sea así. Trabajamos desde hace dos años de esta forma, nadie ha traspasado estas paredes, al menos no nadie como tú.

— ¿Alguien como yo? — Chanyeol se escuchó divertido, sus ojos seguían mirando las paredes y condición del lugar. —Para ser sincero, pensaba que esto era el trabajo de una sola persona, Baekhyun hasta hace una hora fue más preciso y habló de la cantidad de gente involucrada.

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando aquí? — Jongdae se impacientó. — Vayamos adentro y comencemos con esto.

Avanzando hacia el interior de la zona de investigación, la reacción de Chanyeol al pasar por la falsa lavandería se volvió graciosa para Baekhyun; éste percibió al alto simple y sin incomodidades, pese a ser el primer encuentro con sus colegas.

—Estoy seguro de que te sorprendí. — Baekhyun le murmuró al caminar junto con él. — ¿Puedes entender ahora que esto no sólo es un capricho?

—Lo entendí al ver al falso oficial en la entrada.

—No es un falso oficial. —El pelinegro aclaró, apreciando la mirada seria de Chanyeol.

— ¿Un detractor? — La perplejidad del alto fue visible en su gesto, Baekhyun quiso ser más preciso con respecto a eso, pues ahora, el peli azul estaba por ser parte de ellos también.

—La lentilla que usas…— Jongdae señaló su propio ojo al intervenir. — ¿Qué clase de cosa es?

—En unos meses tendrás una también, y podrás descubrirlo. — Su respuesta se volvió misteriosa, Jongdae puso detalle en la sonrisa de Chanyeol al querer entender.

Baekhyun miró a ambos, no sabiendo si la interacción sería igual de amena si comenzaban con preguntas y contestaciones de ese tipo.

—Iniciaremos con esta reunión. —Luhan alzó la voz para robar su atención, ofreció una silla para el nuevo miembro, esperando que el resto del equipo pudiera juntarse para escuchar lo que podría descubrirse o decidirse.

El programador contó a cada persona detrás de un computador, sintiendo a la par la mano de Baekhyun entrelazando sus dedos.

—Veinte personas. — Chanyeol susurró. —Es mucha gente.

—No sólo son veinte. —El periodista le sonrió. —En este edificio hay más de setenta ‘incognitos’

— ¿Más de setenta?

— ¿Te sorprende?, en toda el área debe haber varios millones, la sobrepoblación se debe a algo.

—Tenemos un nuevo miembro. —Luhan habló de nuevo. — Chanyeol es un analista de sistemas, trabaja para el área de seguridad de M.A.M.A. y TACTIX, esperamos que pueda convertirse en parte del equipo rápidamente, nos retroalimentaremos con la información obtenida en este tiempo, y esperamos que Chanyeol pueda ayudarnos para que logremos salir de esta nueva complicación lo más pronto posible.

Hubo algunos aplausos tras la introducción, lo que inquietó a Chanyeol al darse cuenta de lo mucho que esperaban de él debido a su trabajo. Baekhyun le dedicó una sonrisa al aplaudirle, siendo su brillante mirada la confirmación de que estaban anticipando su participación.

—Creo que debemos decidir qué haremos ahora. — Junmyeon terminó con los aplausos al detenerse cerca de Luhan. —Ya que Chanyeol está aquí y trabaja para ellos, podría decirnos exactamente dónde será el próximo conteo.

—El conteo está realizándose en el distrito siete. — el peli azul recordó. — El área no es pequeña, los oficiales de M.A.M.A estarán ocupados ahí por un tiempo, ¿cuánto?, no lo sé aún, pero nos dará tiempo suficiente para descubrir en dónde será la siguiente redada y prepararnos.

— ¿Crees que ellos son tan tontos para mantenerse ahí?, los invisibles en el distrito siete están huyendo hacia el seis y cinco ahora mismo, ¿por qué querrían alertar a la gente?, MooSung quiere numerar gente, no complicarse.

La tensión estaba siendo evidente para todos, Luhan puso una mano sobre el hombro de Junmyeon para calmarle, evitando que aquello se transformara en una discusión. Baekhyun mantuvo los ojos sobre el rostro de su ex novio, quien a pesar de que parecía estar en desacuerdo con Chanyeol, continuaba mirándole a él.

—Si MooSung quisiera sólo capturar gente no estaríamos hablando de esto ahora. —Chanyeol sonó obvio. — Él no sólo desea hacer lo que ninguna nación ha logrado, quiere crear miedo, eso mismo es lo que los tiene a ustedes ocultos y susurrando sobre sus planes. Si temen de él, entonces él está ganando. Cuando todos estén numerados obedecerán por miedo, ese es su poder y lo que debemos vencer.

Los brillosos ojos de Luhan miraron con esperanza a Baekhyun, agradeciéndole de esa manera por los buenos resultados que el alto ofrecería al equipo. Junmyeon mantuvo los labios juntos, resoplando para no revolver sus pensamientos junto con sus emociones. Moviendo la cabeza sin ser claro, dio a entender que aceptaría sus conclusiones.

***

La convivencia tomó un ritmo agradable con el transcurso de los días.

Baekhyun se encontró incrédulo al darse cuenta de que las visitas de Chanyeol al edificio de refugiados sucedían con más frecuencia, que su interés crecía conforme más sabía de las pruebas y de los manejos turbios y extraños del gobierno de su líder actual.

El programador estaba tomando en serio el compromiso, siendo él quien tomara la iniciativa para proteger los computadores y no correr ningún riesgo por mínimo que fuera. Enfocaba gran parte de su tiempo ahí, sólo alejando sus manos de las teclas para sostener al chico que le colocó en ese mismo lugar. Baekhyun se volvió el antídoto, el premio por mantenerse día y noche en la expectativa y peligro.

—Si lo pienso mucho, a veces parece que no vale mucho la pena estar con el rostro pegado a una pantalla. — Chanyeol mencionó cansado. — Durante estas semanas he leído gran parte de su investigación y teorías, tuve que seleccionar los hechos que podrían ser los más impactantes y sobresalientes, ¿en serio crees que MooSung sea culpable de todos esos delitos?

— ¿Tú no? —Baekhyun se rió al cuestionar, poniendo sus manos sobre el obsequio que acababa de recibir. El plástico envolviendo la goma de mascar dejaba ver en el interior la forma cubica de la golosina. — ¿Por qué te gusta tanto mascar esto?

—MooSung sólo ha estado al mando durante dos años, ¿le habría dado tiempo de hacer todo eso?, incluso para ser una historia de ficción es demasiado. Deberían concentrarse en los temas más impactantes, si se revela todo de una sola vez no obtendrán la atención de las personas, sólo las aburrirán. Si se toman tres hechos, los que puedan afectarle más, será suficiente para acabarlo. Necesitaremos el respaldo de los líderes de los principales distritos, generar presión y que él pueda ser juzgado.

—Sobre eso. — El semblante de Baekhyun cambió radicalmente. — Kris logró comunicarse hasta hoy, te hablé sobre él, ¿recuerdas?

—El que vive en la zona cuatro, ¿no es así?

—Correcto, ese mismo.

—Luhan dijo que estaba haciendo una investigación importante, pero no mencionó detalles. — Sus dedos se deslizaron por sus teclas proyectadas en su portátil, escribiendo notas sobre su lectura. — ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

—Él creía que podría descubrir por qué deseaban los líderes contabilizar a las personas, ¿sabes? ; Es tonto ahora, sabiendo que tenemos una primera razón casi confirmada con el fraude en los votos

— ¿Por qué es tonto?

Chanyeol lucía distraído pese a estar atento a su conversación, Baekhyun analizó su gesto, sintiéndose ignorado. Acomodándose sobre la superficie de la cama, imitó la posición del peli azul, apoyando su espalda contra el cabezal.

—Porque es obvio, Yeol. En China ocurrió lo mismo, los hechos, el esclavizar gente y callar a quienes se manifestaban. Wang KengYi cometió delitos para reelegirse más de seis veces. Ahora es difícil que eso pueda ponerse en duda sin que él se entere. Especulamos que el noventa por ciento de su población estaría registrada en su base de datos.

—Sus razones se han convertido en una leyenda urbana, MooSung es un hombre tonto, deja que sus intenciones sean tan visibles para todos y no parece preocuparle.

—Exactamente por eso creo que es tonto que no pudiéramos darlo por hecho, sabíamos que ese era su motivo, pero simplemente intentamos buscar una razón detrás de su descaro. ¿Será que su ambición lo supera tanto, que incluso no le importa hacerlo tan evidente?

— ¿Querías encontrar algo más repudiable en sus acciones? — Chanyeol le miró perplejo. — ¿Qué podría ser más atroz que eso?

—Es ahí donde Kris entra en el juego. — Baekhyun torció los labios, observó sus piernas desnudas, su intimidad cubierta únicamente con su ropa interior; Bajando por sus muslos la tela de su camiseta, quiso que Chanyeol dejara de prestar atención a su cuerpo para concentrarse en la conversación.

Era extraño como el cosquilleo de su emoción por besarle, se mezclaba e intensificaba al sentir esa pasión por su trabajo.

— ¿Kris fue quién creyó que había más de una razón? —El peli azul dejó sobre el buró su pantalla táctil, permitiéndose pasar sus dígitos sobre la rodilla ajena.

—Kris trabaja para James Miller, es parte de su séquito, se entera de gran cantidad de asuntos del país, pero es difícil para él exponer su información al líder, necesita pruebas para que éste pueda creerlo, y estando allá es imposible lograrlo, por eso buscó ayuda. —Baekhyun sonrió sinceramente. — Afortunadamente contactó con Jongdae y se volvió parte del equipo. 

— ¿Así que él tiene influencia allá?

—Kris podría ser nuestra salvación para cuando demos a conocer los delitos de MooSung. Por lo que sabe, sospechaban desde hace tiempo sobre el gobierno de Wang. Nosotros sabemos lo que ocurrió en China debido a Luhan, pero ellos nunca son notificados e ignoran la cantidad de atrocidades que han ocurrido allá. Ahora que MooSung ha tomado relevancia por querer acelerar los registros, también creó desconfianza entre los líderes del área cuatro, doce, veintiuno, en realidad son más de veinte.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con las razones de MooSung? — Chanyeol se oyó desconfiado. — ¿Ellos tienen sus propias teorías?

— El equipo de defensa de James Miller informó al resto de sus trabajadores que han sufrido de ataques. Los empleados están siendo investigados, por eso el que Kris estuviera sin comunicarse durante tres semanas. Creen que hay un infiltrado, y que éste intenta penetrar el sistema. Sabemos que las elecciones en el área cuatro serán en unos meses, y Kris no tiene duda de que intentarán hacer un fraude también allá.

— ¿Intentas decir que…? — Chanyeol negó varias veces con la cabeza. — Baek, no sé si estoy entendiendo bien hacia dónde intentas llegar. 

—Kris está seguro que MooSung, Wang, y el resto de estos represores son quienes ayudarán a uno de los candidatos del área cuatro. Y nuestras oportunidades de solucionar esto podrían acabarse cuando eso ocurra.

—Eso es una locura. — Riéndose, movió una mano frente a su cara al rechazarlo, Chanyeol incluso pareció perder el interés en el cuerpo de su acompañante. — No creo que ellos tengan tanto poder.

—Pienso lo mismo. — Baekhyun extrañamente se sintió comprendido. — MooSung no es tan inteligente para hacer eso en otra zona. No puede ni siquiera controlar a quienes viven aquí, esto podría tratarse de algo diferente. Hay algo más detrás, alguien con más poder.

—Estas siendo paranoico. — Chanyeol deshizo su sonrisa por un segundo. Ocupando sus labios en algo completamente diferente, besó el cuello del periodista. — Recuérdame prohibirte el acceso a mis películas, tu imaginación está superándote.

El de ojos miel sintió deseos de replicar a su declaración, no obstante, la sensación cálida en su piel le hizo gemir de placer.

—No importa, debemos darnos prisa para obtener la fecha del siguiente conteo y atacar. — Sus dedos se hundieron sobre el cabello azul, acariciando con lentitud sobre la piel sensible. —Yeol, estás emocionado, lo entiendo, pero vayamos lento.

—Me pides ir lento pero también atacar. —Chanyeol se rió, y humedeció sus bocas al unir sus lenguas al interior de su cavidad. — ¿No crees que estás siendo muy irritante?

—No habrá sexo hoy, en realidad, podría seguir diciendo que no hasta que haya algunos avances.

—Eso suena como un pago. — El semblante de Chanyeol se volvió serio, se alejó del cuerpo de Baekhyun al sentirte ofendido. Repasando lo sucedido, quiso encontrar respuestas o señales de lo que estaba escuchando. — ¿Estás haciendo esto por información?

— ¿Qué?— Siendo tomado por sorpresa, el pelinegro analizó la expresión del programador, que soltó un resoplido y bajó de la cama al creer entender.

—No sé cómo no lo entendí antes, te comportaste extraño desde que te hablé sobre M.A.M.A., la visita a mi departamento, el que siempre que daba alguna pista te portaras cariñoso. ¿Lo planeaste tú sólo? — Ágilmente se calzó, tomando su sudadera de sobre el perchero de la habitación. Chanyeol lucía molesto.

— ¿Yo?, ¿estar contigo por interés? — Baekhyun abrió la boca, incrédulo. — Soy un periodista, ¿lo olvidaste?, puedo obtener la ayuda que tú me darías con algún otro programador, coqueteé contigo incluso antes de saber a qué te dedicabas, ¿parezco tan sucio? —Arrodillado sobre la cama estiró los brazos al hablar, su rostro volviéndose rojo por su arrebato. — Maldita sea, si quisiera hacer eso pude haberlo hecho sin que te dieras cuenta.

—No lo sé, Baekhyun. No estás diciendo nada que me haga creer lo contrario. —Sin agregar otra palabra avanzó al exterior de la habitación, pasando frente a la pecera artificial y la pila de documentos que desde días atrás se seleccionaron.

—No puedes irte. —El de menor estatura se adelantó, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de metal. Sus pies descansando en el piso frío necesitaban calentarse, el temor le sobrepasaba.

Chanyeol le miró sin inmutarse.

—Si te preocupa que le hable a alguien sobre esto no hay de qué temer, volveré a mi casa, a mi trabajo, y sólo continuaré con mi vida.

—Eso no es lo que tiene que pasar. — Baekhyun se estresó. — Yeol, no estoy usándote, no he pasado contigo las últimas siete noches sólo por unas malditas pruebas, he conseguido lo que nadie en dos años, y lo hice sin necesitarte.

— ¿Y eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? — Chanyeol quiso sonar confundido.

—Quiero aclarar que no soy una mala persona. He dejado que me mires de esta forma, y no es por las horribles razones que te has metido en la cabeza sólo por una mala elección de palabras que hice. — Baekhyun gruñó. — Eres imposible, Chanyeol, es terrible que tenga que aclarar algo tan estúpido como esto.

Los grandes ojos de Chanyeol lucieron culpables al oírle. En sus frases, un detalle le motivó mirar hacia sus muslos, hacia sus pies que se rehusaban a seguir sosteniéndose sobre el helado material.

—Casi estás desnudo. —El alto murmuró bromeando, la arrugada frente del ajeno se relajó por ello.

—No estoy desnudo, Chanyeol.

—Entonces hagamos algo al respecto. — no esperando una aprobación, sus manos rodearon la cintura de Baekhyun, levantándole para que sus extremidades no continuaran pisando la superficie.

Baekhyun no puso objeción a su forma de aceptar su explicación, mucho menos a decir que no cuando las manos de Chanyeol exploraron bajo sus prendas y en su interior. Quiso pensar que entregarse a él no significaba nada emocionalmente, que de su experiencia corpórea sólo dependía el que Chanyeol hiciera su primera intervención para infiltrarse en el sistema. Que era un sacrificio que generaría resultados, y que nada de lo ocurrido, por más mágico, por más satisfactorio y especial que pareciera, no significaba nada.

Baekhyun trató de repasar los consejos de Luhan mientras Chanyeol le besaba, deseó ignorar sus susurros y cumplidos dulces, intentó hacerse creer que enamorarse, o al menos ilusionarse, se convertiría en un obstáculo para sus planes. 

Pero no lo logró, porque Chanyeol era tan único al acariciarle, en mirarle a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos iban al ritmo de sus anhelos, de la libido y el goce. Fue un desastre todavía peor al quitar los sentimentalismos, porque conectar con él tan pronto en lo carnal, fue también el hallar la pieza faltante del rompecabezas, el tocar, sostener y disfrutar plenamente de eso que los seguía haciendo humanos.

Baekhyun sintió el mayor placer de la vida a su lado, mientras sus caderas se ondeaban, mientras las sonrisas que Chanyeol le daba en el acto acrecentaban sus más profundos deseos. Se entregó de la manera más transparente que pudo, dejando a la intemperie cualquier rastro que el alto necesitara para sentirle sincero y natural.

Porque tal vez en su mentira, había un poco de verdad.

***

Su ingreso al edificio se volvió rápidamente en algo cotidiano.

Chanyeol se familiarizó con el proceso, desde ir lentamente hacia su destino, hasta esquivar cualquier acto que le pudiera delatar; A paso lento se movía por el pasillo, saludaba al oficial a cargo y se dirigiría cómodamente al piso de investigación.

La rutina era llana, y sabía bien en qué horas del día encontraría a los diferentes colegas según sus responsabilidades; Para Chanyeol resultó fácil comprender que Junmyeon era el miembro más difícil de controlar y convencer. Continuamente sus actitudes lucían más personales que de colaboración, y en una ocasión, entorpeció la toma de decisiones al estar en desacuerdo con sus propuestas.

El grupo parecía saber bien la razón de su mal humor, y aunque para el alto el hecho resultaba importante, las negaciones de Baekhyun para hablar del tema pretendían decirle lo contrario.

—Tenemos a una gran cantidad de personas a la espera de la confirmación. —Luhan bostezó, las hojas en sus manos se agitaron en reacción, y luego su concentración volvió sobre el peli azul. — Según los datos que nos diste el siguiente conteo inicia en una semana, pero necesito que lo corrobores, no quiero que estas personas gasten energía sin ninguna razón.

—No puedo creer que consiguieras el contacto con ellos. — Chanyeol se divirtió por su insistencia. Sus dedos se movían sobre las teclas proyectadas en una de las superficies de su portátil, escribiendo comandos para acceder sin ser rastreado. 

Tras él estaba un cúmulo de personas observando, Baekhyun junto con ellos a la espera de visualizar lo que por tanto tiempo Chanyeol aplazó.

— ¿Bromeas?— Luhan volvió a espirar. — Tenemos al menos un contacto en cada distrito, necesitamos estar atentos, nos protegemos los unos a los otros.

—Las llamadas podrían ser rastreadas si son áreas controladas, si tienen un aliado en la nueve, deberías simplemente no llamarle de nuevo. Si M.A.M.A. encuentra una actividad sospechosa, vendrán por nosotros.

—Las llamadas se realizan desde TACTIX, no lo harán.

—Esa es una buena solución, aunque sigue siendo vulnerable. — Sus dedos se detuvieron cuando el código fue terminado. Chanyeol sonrió victorioso, y tras una presión sobre la tecla de espacio, la información se visualizó sobre las pantallas vinculadas. 

— _‘Extrayendo información’_ — Baekhyun leyó sobre la ventana de carga, animando al resto de los presentes inmediatamente.

La celebración causó que hubiera abrazos, aplausos y lágrimas de felicidad. Luhan fue el más afectado, por lo que el de ojos miel acudió rápidamente a él para calmarle. El peli azul observó a la distancia, a la espera del momento en que recibiera algo de ese afecto también.

Ventanas y ventanas aparecieron unas tras otras sobre los monitores, dando preliminares de los documentos que ya les pertenecían. A pesar de que las imágenes fueron momentáneas, el equipo visualizó fotografías de personas capturadas por M.A.M.A, políticos desaparecidos desde el año 2040 y que pudieron ser observados de nuevo por medio de bitácoras que mostraban algunos interrogatorios, torturas y experimentos realizados en ellos.

El bullicio se transformó en seriedad, ninguno se creyó capaz de mencionar algo. Cada nuevo documento mostrado era peor que el anterior, el registro fue violento y desagradable casi hasta el final, ya que el último archivo sólo incluía el boceto de lo que parecía el logo de una nueva corporación. Su diseño era simple y denotaba seriedad, se apreciaba tan similar al de M.A.M.A.

Chanyeol mantuvo los labios juntos, su interés permaneció en cada reacción, mueca y gesto de terror de sus colegas. Su corazón aceleró, concentrándose especialmente en el de ojos miel. En mantenerse firme pese a que las pupilas de éste brillaron por las lágrimas, quedándose quieto al mirarle el cuello y la mandíbula tensarse, en escucharle jadear, en darse cuenta del momento exacto en que todos los peligros, miedo y posibles consecuencias, caían por completo sobre él.

Hubo un silencio largo cuando la ventana de carga llegó al final, el equipo observó una nueva emerger donde se pedía la confirmación para guardar los expedientes. El programador siguió estoico al teclear en su portátil, dejando en las manos del siguiente equipo la lectura de lo robado.

—No es tan tarde para dar marcha atrás. — El peli azul dijo sin sonar atrevido, existió mesura en su voz. — Aunque, supongo que ahora que lo han visto todo necesitarán un momento antes de continuar.

—Por supuesto que no. — Luhan habló. Algo extraño se sintió en su negativa, pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a indagar sobre ello. — Hay personas en la zona seis que esperan nuestra confirmación. No los pondré en riesgo, ellos están dispuestos para pelear si es necesario, tienen los medios para poder hacerlo, no dejaré que los encuentren y los tomen por sorpresa, deben estar preparados.

Baekhyun hiperventiló al haber salido del shock inicial, Junmyeon a su lado intentó calmarle al hacerle sentar y pedirle que diera respiraciones largas, sin embargo su ataque de pánico lo sobrepasó, y él junto con Jongdae optaron por llevarle fuera de la habitación al preocupar al resto del equipo.

— Chanyeol, ¿estás escuchándome? — Luhan elevó la voz al verle distraído. — Baekhyun estará bien, no necesitas preocuparte por él; Hazlo ahora, necesito esa información ya.

—No puedo hacerlo solo. — El programador alegó. —Suponía que Jongdae ayudaría, si lo hago solo me detectarán.

Luhan inhaló fuertemente, y al visualizar a otro miembro del equipo, con un movimiento de mano pidió que se acercara para cubrirle.

—Kyungsoo sabe de programación. Ahora haz tu trabajo. — Poniendo al chico de pupilas pequeñas sobre el segundo asiento principal, esperó que el alto no pusiera otra excusa para aplazar la misión.

Sin protestar por segunda vez, Chanyeol dio una mirada hacia la puerta de salida y luego hacia el chico nervioso a su costado. Necesitaba terminar con eso pronto si anhelaba ir en busca del periodista.

—Muy bien. — Exhaló, señalando al chico para dar indicaciones. — He estado trabajando en la seguridad de su base de datos por un largo tiempo, sé cómo entrar y acceder, pero necesitas estar atento, las probabilidades de que haya más de un observador son muchas, debes estar alerta.

— ¿Yo de-debo cubrirte? —Kyungsoo no ocultó su temor.

— ¿No puedes?

—Nunca lo he hecho, no soy muy hábil para estas cosas. He hackeado por simple pasatiempo, nada grave, sólo cuentas en TACTIX; una vez logré hacerlo con un canal de televisión, pe-pero no fue intencional, sólo ocurrió cuando me aburrí en el trabajo y no-no sé qué fue lo que hice.

Chanyeol observó con seriedad al hombre antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa sincera, y movió la cabeza para calmarle.

—En ese caso, toma. — Entregando un dispositivo de almacenamiento, el peli azul dejó en sus manos la inserción del código. —Tú accederás a su información, cualquier anomalía debes decirme, estaré cubriéndote. Si tienes dudas iré explicándote, ahora mantente tranquilo, podremos hacerlo.

Luhan se impacientó al verles trabajar, esperando por el momento en que dejaría de verles escribir y obtendría datos e información rescatable y valiosa. Kyungsoo fue calmándose conforme los obstáculos y bloqueos se minimizaban, y sólo sonrió al percibir que podía sentirse de ayuda mientras el resto de los participantes avanzaban en sus respectivas tareas.

Baekhyun volvió a la habitación segundos antes de que lograran entrar al mapeo y registro de los habitantes numerados. Se mostraron eventualmente tablas ilustrando el avance, la cantidad de policías y trabajadores participando en el proceso; La línea de los números cambiaba de manera intermitente, en esta se leía además, el nombre, edad y zona a la que se asignaban a los nuevos ciudadanos.

— ¿Los números rojos qué significan? —El de ojos miel cuestionó al ver cómo la cifra se movía paulatinamente.

Chanyeol le dio un vistazo por encima del hombro, dándose cuenta de que al costado de éste se encontraba Junmyeon.

—Son decesos.

—Los están matando. —Jongdae acusó. Miró al chico de ojos grandes ocupando su asiento, y luego hacia Luhan que sólo se encogió de hombros, ya que su principal preocupación estaba sobre otro tema.

— ¿Puedes saber dónde atacarán y cómo? — el mayor inquirió para el programador.

—Lo intentaré.

—No podemos dejar que se pierdan más vidas. — Junmyeon agregó.

—Es imposible que no se pierdan vidas. — Una nueva voz interrumpió. Minseok ofreció una inclinación de cabeza a los principales líderes del grupo, para luego entregar un par de hojas a Baekhyun. —El equipo de investigación comenzó con la lectura de los archivos, es pronto para poder dar una conclusión, no llevamos más de diez minutos de haber iniciado, no obstante cada detalle y documento sólo asegura la clase de acciones que ellos planean tomar, es inhumano. No hay algo que no los incrimine, además... — Señaló sobre el costado de la primera hoja. —M.A.M.A ha trabajado en tecnologías avanzadas, creo que si no nos damos prisa ellos nos darán una gran sorpresa. Han producido un par de sustancias que será difícil clasificarlas pronto, pero según el último informe respecto a una de ellas, al ser suministrada, causa la muerte instantánea.

—Un veneno. —Baekhyun espetó.

—Según los datos, su efectividad en tiempo depende de que ésta llegue a la sangre. Si es inyectada, la persona muere a los segundos, si es bebida, tarda varios minutos.

— ¿Por qué crearían algo tan espantoso? — Luhan gimoteó. Dio unos pasos lejos de ellos, necesitando de un momento para calmarse.

—MooSung ha visto la sobrepoblación como un problema grave, no me sorprendería que haya decidido que esta era su solución. —Junmyeon movió negativamente la cabeza al hablar. — Si mata gente por montones su conteo terminará antes.

Chanyeol asintió al estar de acuerdo con él. Frente a él se proyectó un mapa y un documento de la logística de la estadística, así como fechas de toques de queda, apagones y horarios de ataque para el distrito ocho, seis y uno.

—El siguiente ataque es mañana a la media noche. —Chanyeol se oyó ronco al leer, intercambió un rápido cruce con Baekhyun al tener su atención. — Habrá un toque de queda en tres días, así que… tal vez lo mejor sería que nos demos prisa.

— ¡Debemos dar el anuncio para entonces! — Luhan demandó. — Si lo hacemos obtendremos la suficiente ayuda, podríamos ir directo hacia MooSung y no esperar a que sea juzgado.

—No podemos apresurarnos tanto. — Minseok intervino.

— ¡Maldita sea!, ¿acaso no están escuchando o entendiendo?, ¿No vieron lo que yo?, toda esa gente, asesinada por él, niños siendo esclavizados, personas inocentes muriendo por sus intereses. Esto debe acabar hoy, no mañana que haya más muertes. Podría llamar a Kris ahora mismo y enviar la información, si el dirigente de la zona cuatro es puesto al tanto de todo, lo solucionará.

—Eso es estúpido. —Chanyeol gruñó, recibiendo la asesina mirada del mayor al instante.

— ¿Por qué sería estúpido, Chanyeol?, ¡¿Acaso trabajar para ellos te volvió un imbécil?!

— ¡Luhan, basta! — Baekhyun alzó la voz. — ¡Debes calmarte!

— ¡No voy a calmarme!, ¿acaso soy el único que quiere hacer las cosas bien?, no hay que perder más tiempo tratando de hacernos los interesantes.

—Esto no es por aplazarlo. — Chanyeol deseó oírse prudente. —Pero han trabajado en esto por dos años, Baekhyun como todos ustedes ha puesto en riesgo su vida por conseguir un triunfo, ha investigado, ha puesto cada maldito minuto de su vida por los últimos veinticuatro meses para que esto salga bien. No puedes simplemente tomar lo que les pertenece a todos y dárselo a otra persona, de la que claro, no pueden estar seguros si les dará una solución o no. ¿Kris puede ser de confianza?, por lo que sé sólo han visto su cara en diez ocasiones durante todo este tiempo.

—Odio decirlo, pero Chanyeol tiene razón. — Junmyeon aceptó al repasarlo. —Lú, no podemos dejar que nuestro miedo decida por nosotros.

Minseok y Jongdae se dieron una mirada, poniendo en duda lo que hasta la fecha se sabía.

—Tal vez deberíamos tantear la situación con Kris. —Jongdae musitó. — Nunca lo consideré, pero… ser desconfiados podría salvarnos de cualquier peligro.

—La información estará protegida mientras la tengamos con nosotros. — Baekhyun declaró. — También pienso que será lo mejor. Aún falta completar las pruebas para culpar a MooSung de todos sus crímenes, por ahora sólo mantendremos una comunicación neutra con Kris, recibiremos información, pero no entregaremos nada de lo que Chanyeol obtuvo para nosotros. Cuando demos a conocer las pruebas en el área, las compartiremos con él.

—Se te olvida que nuestro plan era exponer todo con ayuda de Kris. — Luhan cruzó sus brazos al hablar. — ¿De qué otra forma podríamos sacar a la luz sus intenciones si no es con su ayuda?

—Existen otros métodos. —Minseok hizo notar. — ¿Hola?, el internet es la puerta al resto del mundo, ¿o acaso lo olvidan?, TACTIX es el único medio al que cualquier ciudadano del tercer continente puede acceder. Chanyeol podría ayudarnos, si la noticia llega a la red como uno de esos virus en los chats, será difícil que ellos hagan algo al respecto.

—Hacerlo por TACTIX sólo lo complicará. —El pesimismo de Chanyeol no pasó desapercibido.

Luhan se acercó a él de manera peligrosa, no obstante Baekhyun pudo alejarle al sostener su mano para evitar otra discusión.

— ¿Crees que lo haga? —Jongdae inquirió inconforme. —Conozco su funcionamiento, cuando se trata de MooSung y M.A.M.A, la gente hace lo imposible por conseguir más detalles, les atrae lo conspirativo.

—Hay agentes de M.A.M.A. vigilando lo que se comparte y viraliza, por eso TACTIX me contrató, aunque la policía y las leyes no tienen los medios suficientes para destruir su sistema, si son hábiles en abusar de sus restricciones y configuración. Si algo de ellos se viraliza, utilizan bots para denunciar los contenidos. La protección de TACTIX se basa en eliminar cualquier actividad o contenido sospechoso, si la noticia es denunciada, cualquier rastro se perderá.

—Anunciarlo por TACTIX creará paranoia. — Baekhyun aseguró, mostró una leve sonrisa al de universos oscuros, y movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa. —Sabemos que cuando eso ocurre los noticiarios se llenan de una cantidad enorme de comerciales desmintiendo “los rumores”, y si eso llega a pasar todo nuestro trabajo se irá a la basura, además de que sólo conseguiríamos que nos maten también.

—Televisión…—Kyungsoo murmuró desde su asiento no tan bajo, por lo cual robó la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Tienes algo que agregar, Do? — Junmyeon inquirió.

El de labios gruesos amplió los ojos al volverse nervioso.

—Po-podríamos revelarlo por medio de la televisión. — miró hacia sus dedos al decir, obteniendo que Jongdae bufara por su “brillante” idea.

—Hacerlo por televisión daría un buen resultado, pero ¿sabes acaso lo complicado que sería al menos entrar al edificio del canal? —Baekhyun farfulló. — La seguridad en esos lugares es exagerada.

—El edificio se vacía durante los toques de queda, los foros son cerrados y sólo se permite la entrada a una cantidad mínima de personas, que son quienes se quedan laborando para que la programación continúe. —Kyungsoo fue levantando el rostro al informar, sabiendo que estaba consiguiendo buenas respuestas faciales por su aporte. —Yo trabajo en el área de cabina de un par de programas, cuando los toques de queda no incluyen apagones me dejan a cargo de varias tareas.

— ¿Fue ahí cuando hackeaste la señal? — Chanyeol preguntó, esta vez de manera más optimista.

—Sí. —Kyungsoo agitó su cabeza, apreciando el rostro de incredulidad de Jongdae. — Nadie en el edificio se dio cuenta de que fui yo quien lo hice, pero en TACTIX se habló al respecto. Supongo que si lográramos interferir en su señal y dar el anuncio, lo tomarían más en serio, y podríamos transmitirlo a toda el área.

—Parece una buena idea. — Minseok reflexionó. — Aunque los peligros se triplican.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. —Luhan decidió. — ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo, Kyungsoo?

El susodicho abrió la boca, estupefacto. Negó una sola vez con el rostro antes de detenerse. Chanyeol había puesto una mano sobre su hombro, interrumpiéndole.

—Creo que Kyungsoo, Jongdae y yo podremos trabajar en eso. — El alto le calmó.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el conteo de mañana? —Junmyeon cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. — ¿Cuánto tomará la preparación para esto?, debemos crear un cronograma, si lo aplazamos por mucho tiempo sólo se perderán más vidas.

—Yo avisaré al contacto del distrito seis, debemos ponernos a trabajar y revelarlo antes del ataque. —Luhan ordenó, señalando a Junmyeon para darse prisa.

El resto del equipo entendió las indicaciones, guardándose las inconformidades en cuanto el extranjero dio por terminada la reunión, al ir en busca del dispositivo para hacer la llamada. Baekhyun apretó la boca al sentirse ineficaz, las actitudes de Luhan en ocasiones le hacían sentir como un aliado en lugar de un líder.

Chanyeol a unos metros de separación dio unas instrucciones a Jongdae, dejándole su asiento para que continuara la tarea, que de alguna manera, era suya. Sin esperar un segundo más se acercó al periodista, alejándolo de los monitores donde podría leerse los expedientes hurtados.

—No, no. — El peli azul sujetó su muñeca, impidiendo que tomara asiento para llevarle fuera de la habitación. — Necesitamos hablar.

—Podemos hablar en otro momento. — el de ojos miel excusó sin resultado, siendo llevado a la lavandería en el exterior. Baekhyun notó las intenciones del chico, y sin negarse recibió una presión sobre su boca. —Tenemos el tiempo contado, los minutos son valiosos ahora.

—Prácticamente todo está a nuestro favor. —Chanyeol se rió. —Tienes las pruebas, sólo hace falta seleccionar cuáles serán las que se anunciarán.

—No es tan fácil. —Baekhyun corrigió. —Si lo anunciaremos por televisión y en un edificio que prácticamente le pertenece a MooSung, debemos ser inteligentes. Resumir la información, mostrar las imágenes que más le incriminarían, saber qué palabras se dirán, y luego buscar la salida antes de que nos maten ahí adentro. —Sus dedos fueron hasta su cabeza, sintiendo el punzante dolor que comenzaba.

—Baek, no tienes que sentir que todo el trabajo es para ti. Si Luhan quiere ayudar a esa gente entonces debería apoyarte también en esto, no sientas la presión por el resto de nosotros. ¿Has visto el equipo que tienes?, Kyungsoo prácticamente nos dio una solución, y estoy seguro que hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera lo tomaban en serio. Minseok es un genio, encontró información tan valiosa en ese extenso archivo en segundos. Jongdae es casi tan bueno como yo en la programación, y Junmyeon, aunque no estoy muy seguro de su cargo, parece intuitivo.

— ¿Intuitivo? — Baekhyun sintió su humor mejorar, algo en las frases de Chanyeol le divirtieron. —Junmyeon es escritor… en realidad es periodista, nos conocimos cuando trabajábamos juntos en el periódico.

—Entiendo. — Mirando bajo sus pestañas, las manos del alto rodearon la cintura de su acompañante.

Baekhyun puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo, sintiendo los belfos de Chanyeol dar suaves presiones contra su oreja.

—Estás inquieto.

— ¿Hace cuánto rompiste con él?

La pregunta fue tan rápida como una bala, la piel de Baekhyun reaccionó por el escalofrío que el cuestionamiento causó. Se sentía como un error que debía ser aclarado, una disculpa que no tenía por qué ser.

— ¿Disculpa?— Baekhyun intentó que su voz no lo evidenciara.

—Tú y Junmyeon, ¿hace cuánto rompieron?

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la conclusión de que salí con él? — Baekhyun retrocedió un par de pasos, luciendo como alguien ofendido.

Chanyeol puso esmero en sus facciones, su propio gesto serio se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—No es difícil de deducir, se miran continuamente como si aún tuvieran sentimientos el uno por el otro. Cuando estoy cerca de ti luce como si quisiera golpearme, y cada que tiene la oportunidad se acerca a ti y se asegura de que los esté mirando. — El peli azul sonrió una vez más, aunque en esta curva había algo de amargura. — Así que sólo hay dos posibilidades, una de ellas no me gusta nada, la otra sí, esa en verdad me agrada.

— ¿Puedes decirme a qué te refieres? — Mantuvo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sus ojos enfocaban los oscuros de quien, prácticamente, se trataba de su actual pareja.

—Que tal vez sales con los dos al mismo tiempo, o en el mejor de los casos, que rompiste con él y Junmyeon sigue intentado volver, pero tú ahora estás conmigo y él tiene que empezar a acostumbrarse a eso. — Chanyeol se mordió la comisura del labio, evitando mirar al hombre que lo estaba haciendo sentir así. — Y en serio espero sea lo segundo.

— ¿Estás celoso? — Baekhyun abrió un tanto los ojos. — ¿En serio? —riéndose llegó al frente del de cabello azul, estirando los brazos para sujetarse de su cuello y conseguir un beso. El pasado miedo se estaba evaporando de su cuerpo.

—Aún no respondes. — La boca del pequeño dio varias presiones sobre la suya. — De verdad quiero saberlo.

— ¿Necesitas que te lo cuente todo?

— Quisiera estar enterado, compartiremos tiempo y espacio por varias horas a la semana. Tengo el derecho de saber por qué siempre hay tanta tensión cuando estamos los tres.

—Junmyeon no es tan importante, no es indispensable que hablemos sobre eso. — El de ojos miel aseguró. — Pero si en verdad quieres saberlo, podría ir a tu departamento luego del noticiero, cenar, hablar, y tal vez…

—Eso me gustaría.

Lejano a las expresiones conocidas, el pelinegro contempló una faceta diferente de Chanyeol. El analista continuamente era blanco o era negro, seriedad o bromas, sin embargo sus labios formaron una línea recta confusa. Sus ojos miraron sin enojo o risa, sus universos eran indescifrables, y algo en su brillo, le volvió distinto.

***

El tiempo compartido era una inusual rutina. Parecieron adaptarse sencillamente a los hábitos y preferencias, a los gustos y a las hostilidades; Baekhyun encontró maravilloso el modo en que todo tomó una forma a la que fácilmente se adaptó, como sentirse cómodo en el gran departamento ajeno, pese a que la decoración y artefactos, no permitían que se sintiera como un espacio privado.

Por otro lado, creía que tener a Chanyeol yendo de una esquina a otra de su propio departamento, podía compararse con todos esos compañeros de trabajo disfrutando de sus recientes y aprobados matrimonios; Ese gusto, tal vez no verdadero amor, pero algo que se le parecía.

—Debimos ir a un restaurante en lugar de esperar por la comida. —Chanyeol habló al bostezar, en sus piernas apoyaba su portátil.

Desde esa posición, Baekhyun pudo ver una imagen distorsionada del juego en línea que el alto estaba probando, aunque seguía más atento a lo que su propio computador proyectaba.

—No podemos perder tiempo valioso, si vamos a un restaurante eso nos llevará unas tres horas. Si lo hacemos aquí aprovecharíamos la mitad del tiempo en trabajar. — Sus ojos se movieron a la par de su lectura, sintiendo el estómago revolverse por lo que describían los archivos. —Debo escribir un guion para el informe, de ese modo podríamos preparar nuestra entrada y salida del canal.

— ¿En verdad crees que vamos a salir vivos de ahí? —Chanyeol se rió.

El pelinegro juntó los labios al entender lo que su broma implicaba.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo, sabemos que las posibilidades de no morir son pocas, pero aunque fuera una, la tomaré y me arriesgaré. —Percatándose de la mirada atenta de Chanyeol sobre él, Baekhyun alzó una ceja. — ¿Sabes correr bien?, debes sostener mi mano e ir conmigo, salgamos de esto juntos.

—Se te olvida que fuiste tú quien me metió en esto. —El peli azul recordó.

—Y también te salvaré, —dijo con vacilación. Chanyeol le sonrió a la distancia antes de ponerse de pie. — Si quieres continuar conmigo, por supuesto.

—Evitaba hablar a largo plazo la mayoría del tiempo. — El alto caminó al frente de la pared que exhibía su única y terrorífica pintura, alcanzando en el extremo contrario uno de sus muebles donde desde antes, el comunicador descubrió que guardaba una excesiva cantidad de gomas de mascar. — Antes de conocerte no me preocupaba en lo absoluto los planes de MooSung o M.A.M.A., realmente no me interesaba. Tengo un buen empleo, tengo alimento y la posibilidad de darme algunos gustos, pero ahora, temo de cada cosa o persona a mi alrededor. Que me preguntes si aún quiero estar contigo después de esto, es de mal gusto.

Baekhyun asintió lentamente a sus declaraciones, un calor inusual subía por su estómago en consecuencia.

—Lo lamento.

—Oh, cierra la boca. — Chanyeol jadeó. — Sólo deja el computador por unas horas y cena conmigo, luego podríamos ocupar nuestro tiempo para hacer algo mejor. — Reduciendo la distancia, el de cabellos azules se acercó al pelinegro para dejar un beso sobre su mejilla. —No he olvidado la conversación que me prometiste, no te salvarás fácilmente.

—Mhg, Odio hablar sobre Junmyeon. — Baekhyun se quejó.

—Y me explicarás por qué lo odias, quiero saberlo todo. — Chanyeol lució cansado; seguidamente levantó los brazos para estirar su cuerpo. —Tomaré una ducha antes de que la cena llegue, ¿de acuerdo?, goza de ese tiempo para terminar tu lectura, cuando salga no quiero verte trabajar.

—A la orden. —Baekhyun hizo un movimiento con su mano tras ponerlo en su frente, recibiendo una palmada sobre su cabello. — Sólo vete, debo darme prisa.

—Hablo en serio.

—Lo sé, largo. —le dio un empujón más, mirándole marcharse segundos después.

Una emoción brillante y cálida emocionó su cuerpo por unos instantes, sobre pensando las razones de Chanyeol para sentirse inquieto por el tema de su ex pareja, no obstante, el repetitivo sonido del chat que mantenía con Luhan lo devolvió a la realidad, y así mismo, el remordimiento regresó más amargo y espeso.

La relación con Chanyeol a los ojos de su equipo, era fabricada y sin emociones. No existía el amor, ni siquiera la amistad. Sus besos y sus sonrisas eran para la mayoría sólo métodos para conseguir aprobaciones e información. Si Baekhyun sostenía su mano, para Luhan significaba que obtendrían más protección, o un nuevo e interesante dato sobre el funcionamiento de su seguridad. Si en cambio pasaban la noche juntos, el día siguiente llevaría consigo un nuevo acceso a las bases de datos.

Y sí Baekhyun seguía sacrificándose, si continuaba… para el grupo sólo era una esperanza con la que podrían salvar sus vidas.

Con el sabor acedo de su mentira raspándole en la garganta, miró hacia sus líneas de texto esperando; La espaciosa sala de estar de Chanyeol, inexplicablemente en ocasiones, se sentía como el foro de noticias, como si miles de ojos pudieran observar lo que hacía y prestaran atención a cada movimiento. Culpaba al tenebroso ornamento, a los aparatos ajenos y del pasado, y por supuesto, a las luces hexagonales protegiendo su conspiración.

Mirando fijamente a la cámara situada en la pared al frente, Baekhyun sonrió en su dirección por si Chanyeol ocupaba su poco tiempo libre revisando las grabaciones.

—Tú. — Habló en dirección hacia la luz roja. — Espero que no tengas la necesidad de desconfiar de mí para saber qué hago cuando no estás cerca. — Abriendo ligeramente sus piernas que sólo eran cubiertas por su ropa interior, dio una sugerente señal. — Sí lo haces, dejaré de venir aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Baekhyun se rió por su ocurrencia, y luego su sonrisa desapareció al encontrarse, sin desearlo, con los ojos de la pintura grotesca. Soltando un suspiro enfocó su vista hacia el navegador, a la ventana de lectura, y hacia las teclas virtuales de su portátil. 

— ¿Qué clase de loco artista te pintó? —Sus palabras salieron rasposas, tecleando para buscar información acerca de la misma. 

Tras una foto y una búsqueda larga, la primera línea de información le hizo estremecer.

— _“Saturno devorando a su hijo”_ —Baekhyun leyó con dificultad. —“Crono se comía a sus recién nacidos hijos, por temor a ser destronado por uno de ellos”

Las dudas que crecieron alrededor de la pintura fueron aclaradas, sin embargo, nuevas surgieron al enterarse de las distintas interpretaciones e historia.

No siendo capaz de seguir mirando, bajó la tapa de su computador.

—Te dije que nada de lectura. — Chanyeol recordó al volver, su cabello ya estaba seco, podía notarse grisáceo, además de que su atuendo cambió por uno más cómodo. — ¿La cena aún no llega?

— ¿Por qué compraste esa pintura, Chanyeol? —Baekhyun se notó pálido al preguntar.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? — El alto se rió. — Deja el trabajo, creí que tendríamos una linda cena romántica llena de besos.

—Esto no se trata de trabajo, Yeol. —El de ojos miel insistió. — ¿Por qué tener una pintura que representa la ambición?

— ¿Eso representa? —Se burló. — ¿De verdad?, nunca me interesé por investigar.

— El arte no se compra porque se puede, ¿entonces por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Importa tanto?

—Me importa a mí.

—Sólo me pareció curiosa y la compré.

—Estoy seguro de que te dio curiosidad quién lo pinto. Debiste enterarte de su significado. Prácticamente habla de lo que MooSung intenta conseguir, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Es esto un interrogatorio?— Chanyeol sonó serio esta vez, su semblante era estoico. Se sentó a un costado, esperando a que el pelinegro se calmara para explicar. — Baek, ¿te das cuenta de que suenas paranoico?, la pintura la compré porque da algo de miedo, eso me gustó, fin de la historia, ¿quieres contarme más acerca de lo que descubriste? — Sus ojos miraron en dirección al óleo. —Debe ser grave, de otro modo no comprendo por qué tantas preguntas.

Algo tarde Baekhyun se dio cuenta de su arrebato, y agitó su cabeza un par de veces.

—Olvídalo… — sonó agotado. — Tienes razón… estoy volviéndome un paranoico, no entiendo ni siquiera por qué reaccioné así.

—Debes estar cansado.

— ¿Lo crees?

—Ha sido mucho para procesar hoy, — el de cabellos azules aseguró. Le acarició las mejillas para hacerle sentir mejor. — Y como eres tan entrometido sólo especulas y especulas más. Debes relajarte, cariño. No pienso tener sexo contigo hoy si estás tan estresado, quiero dulce sexo, no un horrible sexo.

—No tendremos nada de eso hoy. — Baekhyun gruñó, aunque una sonrisa se torció en su cara. — Quiero una cena, un baño y dormir hasta mañana.

— ¿Y nuestra conversación?

— ¿Sigues obsesionado con lo de Junmyeon?

—Tengo mis motivos. — el analista se defendió. — No puedes culparme por tenerlos, tú no ayudas mucho. Sólo dime, ¿aún sientes algo por él?

— ¿Sí respondo esto dejarás de insistir al respecto? — Baekhyun se oyó titubante, sus hombros se agitaron antes como reacción. Fue como recibir un balde de agua fría, pues en la interrogante, podría ir consigo sentimientos de los que no lograba deshacerse aún.

—Uhm, es horrible tener que tragarme mis dudas porque estás volviéndote un necio, ¿no lo crees?, yo te he hablado de cosas importantes y que ponen en riesgo mi vida, pero tú sólo quieres negarme las respuestas.

—No hay mucho qué decir sobre ese tema, se acabó.

— ¿Entonces ya no sientes nada por él? — Chanyeol preguntó por segunda vez. — Si respondes ésta, estará bien.

—Ya no siento nada por él. — Baekhyun aceptó, no obstante entendió que debía dar más detalles para dejarle satisfecho. —Terminamos hace mucho, y desde ese momento jamás hemos tenido una conversación sobre lo que sentimos o lo que no, no tienes que inquietarte, si todos se comportan extraños es porque saben que salgo contigo, y tener a mi novio y a mi ex novio juntos genera… algo de morbo, ¿comprendes?

— ¿Tu novio? —Chanyeol sonó divertido. —Sólo para aclarar… ¿el novio soy yo, verdad?

—Qué tonto. —Baekhyun fingió irritarse. — No volveré a hablar sobre esto.

La carcajada que eventualmente soltó Chanyeol hizo reír al periodista. Su cambiante conversación no impidió que juntaran sus bocas y luego sus cuerpos, que sus respectivas dudas los volvieran inseguros, o que se dejaran llevar por las señales que venían de la mano de sus frenesís.

Incluso cuando en ellos, hubo rastros poco alentadores.

***

El insufrible trabajo junto con las semanas pasando a prisa, exigió de nuevos aliados.

La primera reacción del equipo al conocer a uno de ellos, fue indescifrable y algo temerosa. Chanyeol pudo darse cuenta del miedo que se creó en cuanto su compañero y hermano llegó tras él al edificio; La reacción de Luhan al inicio aparentó que comenzarían una pelea, no obstante tras las introducciones, sus gestos rectos se volvieron expectantes y curiosos.

Baekhyun guardó silencio a sus espaldas, mirando trabajar al hombre del que sólo sabía un nombre y un dato contrastante en relación con Chanyeol. Park Sehun no se miraba como un hombre que llevara una mala relación con él, que sus personalidades chocaran y fueran causantes de las razones por las cuales, el programador evita nombrarle.

Sehun en apariencia era todo lo contrario, y no se acercaba nada a lo que Chanyeol le hizo creer.

La segunda aliada llegó un par de días después, su pinta hizo a varios mirarle de los pies a la cabeza, especialmente por los tintes mezclados en su cabello, y las botas pesadas que resonaban al caminar por la habitación. Su estilo combinaba más con Chanyeol, y sus gestos, solían causar que Jongdae se estremeciera si la cuestionaba demasiado.

Los nuevos integrantes en el equipo lo fortalecieron, sus conocimientos lograron que una gran cantidad de incognitos supieran en dónde refugiarse en los siguientes conteos. Wooram fue la encargada de la comunicación y rastreo, Sehun quien se infiltraba en el sistema de seguridad del canal, y Chanyeol, Jongdae y Kyungsoo, los que interferirían la señal en cadena.

El trabajo para todos fue estresante y absorbente, la presión hundía sus hombros en temores y miedos, en algunos era energía y esperanza, y en otros como Baekhyun, se convertía en ambas cosas que continuamente, le hacían devolver el estómago, o llenarse de corazonadas.

El insomnio se volvió un síntoma, y su estado se vio reflejado en su piel y ojos.

—Estás preocupante demasiado. — Chanyeol le susurró al oído, masajeando sus hombros e invitándole para que volviera a la junta; El equipo se encontraba debatiendo sobre la comunicación con Kris, que desde una semana atrás pareció presionar en exceso sobre los avances. 

—Es imposible no sentirme así. — Baekhyun jadeó. — Llevó más de quince días intentando resumir el guion, pero si lo hago simplemente no funciona, el informe debe hacerse en tres minutos, ¿cómo podría resumir en tres minutos una historia de más de veinte años?

—No necesitas hacerlo, Sehun nos dará una buena salida para el canal en cinco.

— ¿Dos minutos más? — el pelinegro gimió. — Eso sí lo que lo cambia todo.

—No seas sarcástico.

—No importa cuanto lo piense, cada día estoy más seguro de que moriremos antes de poder entrar al edificio.

Chanyeol sintió sus hombros tensarse, y luego rodeó el pequeño cuerpo. Sosteniendo su rostro al ahuecar sus palmas bajo este, ofreció una sonrisa cálida para alejarlo de esos pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?, hemos planeado todo, tu voz se va distorsionar, tu rostro será cubierto, ¿viste la última prueba de efectos y los clips de vídeo terminados? Nadie sabrá que eres tú. — Sonó lleno de seguridad, agregando un guiño para calmarle.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Sigo sin entender por qué. — Chanyeol insistió. — En unos días haremos el ensayo, tomaremos precauciones para cualquier contratiempo, así que puedes ir olvidándote de esos miedos.

Sintiendo el llanto cerca de los ojos, el periodista le mostró una mueca llena de malos pensamientos; Baekhyun agachó el rostro, enfocando sus zapatos para que el programador no le mirara por mucho tiempo en ese estado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — El peliplata inquirió confundido. — Cariño, ¿Esto en serio te está afectando tanto?

—Tuve un sueño, Yeol. —Carraspeó al quedarse sin saliva. Baekhyun intentó restarle importancia, pero el estar hablando de ello también le estaba sirviendo para deshacerse de ese ácido sabor.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño?

—Uno en el que las cosas no salían bien, en el que veía a Luhan morir, en el que tú me veías morir a mí. Fue un sueño tan real… que ahora ni siquiera puedo dormir, tengo miedo de volver a tenerlo, ¿y si eso llega a pasar?

—Tomaremos todas las precauciones necesarias, no va a ocurrir.

— ¿Y si lo hace?

— ¿Quieres que dé una respuesta a eso?

Baekhyun movió la cabeza para negar, aunque sentía en la garganta la necesidad de pedir una. Extrañamente, quería consuelo y una razón para aceptar ese final.

—Sí Luhan supiera que estoy dudándolo, él me mataría. — murmuró. —Hago esto para ayudar a las personas, pero… ¿por qué me siento así?

—Es normal tener miedo, se está volviendo más real para ti. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te pedía que no te entrometieras? —Chanyeol cuestionó mofándose, despeinando los cabellos ajenos antes de envolverlo en un abrazo. — Idiota.

Baekhyun se aferró al abrazo, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de los breves segundos en los que podía sentirse a salvo.

—Desearía haberte conocido en un tiempo mejor. — su voz salió suave de entre sus labios, y su mejilla se recargó sobre el pecho contrario.

Chanyeol suspiró profundo, y unió sus dedos al encontrarse con su diestra.

—La prueba se hará en unos días, después de eso tendremos tiempo para resolver nuestros asuntos. ¿Sabes adónde irás después del informe?, Wooram dice que es peligroso mantenernos juntos.

—Lo he pensado, pero creí que vendrías conmigo. —Baekhyun sonó áspero. — ¿Tu idea es abandonarme?

—Luhan ha dicho que se irá contigo.

—Él quiere volver a China, la situación allá me asusta, así que no iré. Luhan está loco si cree que lo seguiré. —Aseguró, ocasionando que Chanyeol se riera. — ¿Es gracioso?

—Deberías decírselo, él ha presumido que se irán juntos.

—Preferiría huir contigo. —Baekhyun tragó saliva. Encontró extraño volverse nervioso cuando su relación era corpórea y hasta casual. Sus sentimientos seguían siendo un punto débil.

—Podría alcanzarte adónde vayas, no puedo irme inmediatamente, haría que sospecharan de mí, y la vida de mi hermano y padres correría peligro.

Hubo heridas que se reabrieron con la sola frase, Baekhyun sintió su pecho hundirse, y asintió con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que Chanyeol sí tendría riesgos enormes que correr, y que su fachada de chico despreocupado se caía lentamente a pedazos. 

— ¿Eso quiere decir que nos separaremos en unos días?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— ¿Te preocupa alejarte de mí? —Chanyeol lució presumido, vislumbró como la puerta de la habitación contigua se abría, notando a Sehun mirar por un pequeño espacio su interacción. El más alto hizo un movimiento con su boca, pidiéndole esperar.

—Tal vez.

—En ese caso deberíamos crear buenos momentos antes, ¿qué tal una cita luego del ensayo?

— ¿Una cita? — Baekhyun preguntó burlón. — ¿Qué clase de cita?

—Lindos recuerdos antes del golpe, sobreviviremos con eso hasta encontrarnos otra vez.

— ¿Algo romántico?

— ¿No te gusta lo romántico?

El pelinegro abrió la boca para replicar, su buen humor renacía por debajo de su preocupación.

—Baekhyun. —Luhan llamó desde la puerta de la habitación contigua. —Kris está por hacer una videollamada, necesitamos que todos estén aquí, deja de perder el tiempo, esto es importante.

Respondiendo con una mirada en complicidad tras romper el abrazo, el periodista esperó que su leve sonrisa fuera suficiente como respuesta. Chanyeol se encogió de un hombro, avanzando detrás de Baekhyun y evitando los venenosos ojos del extranjero.

—De acuerdo. — Jongdae señaló los asientos vacíos en espera a que todos tomaran un lugar. —Resumiendo lo decidido para quienes se integran. —El de labios sonrientes se dirigió a los recién llegados. —Kris quiere respuestas ya que hemos obtenido información de su parte pero no hemos entregado nada a cambio, es de suponer que él está sospechando de nosotros, en este momento la situación podría ponerse tensa, así que necesito que estén todos aquí, si tienen dudas, hagan las preguntas, podríamos saber hoy mismo si es una buena idea continuar en comunicación con él, no podemos agrandar más los riesgos, sólo faltan unos días

—Opino que lo mandemos al diablo. —Wooram sonrió al proponer. — ¿Por qué lo necesitaríamos?, sólo nos ha entregado documentos sin relevancia, son cosas inservibles, nada que no supiéramos ya.

—Él cree que no estábamos enterados. —Luhan defendió. — De cualquier modo ya hemos preparado la transferencia de archivos para después del informe en cadena. Si Kris será de ayuda, lo sabremos cuando ya no podamos correr ningún riesgo.

—Sigo pensando que es arriesgado. — Sehun interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos intentó mantener su postura fría. — Él conocerá nuestras caras, nada nos asegura que él no pueda exhibir nuestros rostros si resulta ser un traidor. Si salimos vivos del canal, no será por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Pueden dejar el maldito pesimismo? —Luhan gruñó. —Si Kris fuera un traidor habrían venido por nosotros hace mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo, cierren la boca, la llamada comenzará. — Jongdae paró la discusión, oprimiendo sobre una de las teclas del computador para aceptar la llamada.

El rostro de Kris fue visible para todos por primera vez, Chanyeol puso atención a sus rasgos, al fondo mostrando una antigua bandera canadiense, y al fino traje que portaba. Así mismo, la mirada que el de ojos rasgados le dio fue confusa, casi juzgadora.

Seguidamente Baekhyun inició la reunión virtual, deseando que el acuerdo fuera claro y sin levantar sospechas de quien, hasta un par de meses atrás, fue su aliado más confiable y poderoso.

***

Hubo miedo en varios, el ensayo representaba no sólo la posibilidad de ser capturados antes del gran ataque, si no también, de saber con claridad la cantidad de obstáculos con los cuales se podrían encontrar en la huida.

—Para ser un ensayo estamos poniendo en peligro más de lo planeado. — Junmyeon hizo notar. — ¿Se dan cuenta de que si nos atrapan ahora todo se vendría abajo?

—Cierra la boca. — Sehun pidió con exasperación, mirando por encima de su hombro si no habría empleados que sospecharan de ellos. Hablando a través del auricular, y deseando que la cámara estuviera funcionando bien, esperó que Wooram le diera una respuesta positiva. — ¿Lo estás viendo?

—La calidad de la imagen es bastante buena, he visto al menos tres salidas de emergencia en ese piso. ¿Dónde se encontrarán con Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun y Luhan miraron ansiosos sobre los proyectores, desde el refugio se podía percibir el miedo de Junmyeon al ir al paso del hacker.

—Los pasillos del canal se notan más estrechos por televisión. — El pelinegro murmuró.

—Es tu ansiedad. — Wooram aclaró, marcando paralelamente por medio de cruces en un segundo mapa, los caminos y salidas para asegurar una victoria. —Sehun, ¿puedes hablar?

—Jongdae, Kyungsoo y mi hermano esperan en el tercero, pedimos a Kyungsoo que fuera en el segundo, pero parece que en ese sólo hay oficinas. ¿Has visto la cantidad de ascensores en este lugar? —El de cabellos rubios se rió. —Es como un laberinto.

—Nada de elevadores. —Baekhyun jadeó. — Ellos podrían detenernos ahí.

—Lo sé, no soy idiota. —Sehun respondió a la segunda voz. — Ram, ¿cuántas escaleras de emergencia hay?

—Hasta ahora he contado cinco. Podríamos ir a la más alejada del foro donde se transmitirá, ellos intentarán acortar el tiempo, y nosotros podríamos tener una ventaja ahí.

—Cuando esté ahí será bueno calcular el tiempo, también debemos saber dónde estacionar el auto.

— ¿Saldremos por el estacionamiento?—cuestionó Luhan.

—Chanyeol consiguió un vehículo, dice que es bueno, aunque también robado. Podremos salir a salvo si vamos en él. —Baekhyun informó.

— ¿Un auto robado? — El de ojos brillosos se rió con incredulidad. — Pondremos en riesgo nuestras vidas y huiremos en un auto robado, ¿qué estupidez es esa?

—Es una camioneta de M.A.M.A, —Sehun agregó, deteniéndose en el pasillo más largo del tercer piso; miró a Kyungsoo asomar su cabeza desde una de las puertas en el fondo. Junmyeon a su lado tragó saliva, sintiendo temor al ver las cámaras de seguridad.

— ¿Chan robó una camioneta a M.A.M.A? — Wooram se emocionó. — Genial…

—La compró en el mercado negro. — Baekhyun aclaró. — Alguien más la robó, no Chanyeol. Seguimos estando seguros.

Luhan no pareció convencido, torció la boca al recibir un pequeño empujón del de ojos miel, quien intentaba calmarle por sus inseguridades.

—Si no fuera por ellos continuaríamos sin un plan. —El periodista le susurró. —Sólo confía.

—Confió en ti, no en ellos. A Chanyeol pareces gustarle de verdad, así que eso es una buena señal.

La sonrisa de Baekhyun desapareció al oírle, decidió no responder, puesto que Wooram pareció mirar hacia ellos; Observando de nuevo hacia los monitores, apreció al de cabellos grises dentro de la cabina, sobre los paneles los controles que Kyungsoo les hizo memorizar.

—Muy bien, el ensayo comienza. — La mujer pidió a Baekhyun prepararse. — Ahora lee tu guion, pondré el cronometro, recuerda, si no lo haces bien, todos estaremos muertos.

—Muchas gracias, Ram. —Luhan dijo fingiendo un tono amable. —Esa es suficiente motivación.

Baekhyun leyó entendiblemente, escuchando en murmuros las explicaciones de Kyungsoo sobre el usó de controles para que los documentos, fotografías y videos fueran mostrados a los ciudadanos a la par de sus palabras. Luhan a su costado asentía para darle calma y ánimo.

El trabajo de veintisiete meses se abreviaba en tres minutos, y Baekhyun creyó que la calma llegó muy pronto cuando terminó de leer. Su boca se cerró dos segundos antes de que Wooram diera la señal, concluyendo la segunda parte del plan.

—Bien. — Sehun interrumpió al resto. — Ahora debemos saber cómo huiremos de aquí, si ellos vienen armados, necesitaremos de algo para defendernos también.

—Creí que podrías apagar las cámaras de seguridad para ganar tiempo. —Junmyeon le comentó.

—Las cámaras están apagadas ahora. — Jongdae contó. — Chanyeol lo hizo desde antes de que entráramos al ascensor.

— ¿Saldremos simplemente en silencio?, ¿por qué necesitamos armarnos entonces?

—No podemos confiarnos, Junmyeon. — Chanyeol aseguró. —Haremos eso, pero debemos estar preparados.

—No lo entiendo. —Contradijo éste. — Cuando hablan de que pueden hacer todo, suenan tan seguros y prepotentes, ¿entonces por qué tenemos que ponernos en riesgo de esta manera?, ¿no podríamos simplemente hacer la transmisión desde el refugio sin necesidad de meternos en tanto peligro?, ¿O su capacidad para hackear se limita ahí?

—Jun, debes calmarte. —Luhan pidió desde el auricular. Sehun suspiró fuerte debido a ello, y bajó el volumen del audífono para dejarle de oír.

—Estabas de acuerdo. — Jongdae intervino.

—Nunca dije que estaba de acuerdo. —Junmyeon se quejó. — Pero desde que Chanyeol llegó al grupo se volvió la cabeza del equipo, nadie cuestiona sus decisiones o la cantidad de complicaciones que nos ocasionará. Baekhyun dijo que era capaz de hacer cosas imposibles, y sí, sé que nos dio información muy valiosa, pero, si es capaz de robar la base de datos de MooSung, ¿por qué no podemos hacer la transmisión desde un lugar más seguro?

—Si tienes tanto miedo puedes no venir. —Chanyeol se burló.

—No se trata de miedo, se trata de poner en claro varias cosas.

— ¿Quiénes poner en claro varias cosas? — el peliplata se volvió a burlar.

—Desconfío de ti y de tus decisiones, desconfío de tu supuesto hermano y la maldita punk que metiste al refugio.

—Okay, Okay, Okay. —Jongdae rió nerviosamente, poniéndose en medio de Chanyeol y el mayor para evitar que comenzarán una pelea física. — No es un buen lugar para discutir.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices hasta ahora?—Chanyeol ignoró la petición. — ¿Tus sospechas iniciaron hace cinco minutos?

—Mis sospechas iniciaron desde la primera vez que te vi. —El de piel clara aceptó. —Y no confió en ti.

—Sólo quiero recordar que la idea de hacerlo por televisión no fue de Chanyeol. —Jongdae volvió a intervenir. —Kyungsoo fue quien nos dio la solución.

—Una buena solución. —Sehun aportó. —Junmyeon, hacer la transmisión desde el refugio pondría en riesgo la vida de todas las personas ahí, seríamos rastreados y tendríamos el mismo tiempo que aquí para salir del edificio. Podríamos desalojar a las personas desde antes, pero eso sólo nos haría sospechosos. Complicaríamos todo, y el alcance de nuestros aparatos sólo permitiría que trasmitiéramos al distrito uno, debemos hacerlo en toda la zona, y eso sólo será posible si lo hacemos desde aquí.

La atención de todos fue puesta sobre el mayor, quien lentamente decidió aceptar la explicación. Kyungsoo guardó silencio en un extremo, notando aún los encendidos ojos de Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tampoco dijo nada, se quedó quieto escuchando como Wooram reía por el espectáculo.

—No estás enfadado por eso. — El alto aseguró, sonriendo satisfecho por la reacción del ajeno. — Acepta que Baekhyun ahora está conmigo.

Junmyeon rió rasposamente por su declaración, y enarcó una ceja en respuesta.

—Nunca.

***

Su preocupación hizo que la ansiedad le sobrepasara, a falta de un cigarrillo, la goma de mascar dentro de su boca pareció ser de ayuda. Baekhyun intentó respirar regularmente, a la espera de que Chanyeol llamara y pudiera asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

—Estás insoportable. —Luhan le dijo, señalando dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. — Ni si quiera notas que tu organizador suena desde hace minutos.

Baekhyun tomó el aparato, viendo la burbuja de texto donde el de cabellos plata le pedía por encontrarse en el parque cercano a su edificio.

—Es Chanyeol.

—Imaginé que sí. —el de ojos brillosos rodó los ojos. — La discusión te afectó mucho, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿quién es el que te inquieta más? — dio una corta calada a su tabaco.

El pelinegro pensó en arrebatarle la droga, sin embargo se mantuvo mascando.

— ¿Te importa eso?

—Es obvio que es por Junmyeon, no has podido superar la ruptura, si él te lo pidiera, volverías a enredarte con él, ¿cierto? —, Luhan se rió. —Lo de Chanyeol es claro que es una farsa, no es tu estilo.

— ¿Lo crees?

—Si fuera real le habrías dicho hace tiempo sobre tus verdaderas intenciones de incluirlo en el equipo, ¿o se lo has dicho ya? —El mayor lució escéptico, Baekhyun esquivó su mirada al instante. — ¿Lo ves?

—Que no se lo haya dicho aún no prueba nada, Chanyeol es un lindo chico, no creo que sea bueno decírselo aún, pondría en riesgo el plan.

—Me gusta eso. —Luhan sonrió con orgullo. —Tus prioridades por encima de todo, me parece perfecto, para cuando se lo digas no importará lo traicionado que pueda sentirse, no habrá manera de retroceder, MooSung será historia para entonces.

—Piensas… ¿qué él podría odiarme cuando se lo diga?

—Odiar… es una palabra muy fuerte, —Luhan pensó. — No tengo idea, pero ¿qué importa?, tú no sientes nada por él, ¿qué más da?

Las luces en la lavandería bajaron en intensidad por unos segundos, el apagón estaba dando las primeras advertencias. Luhan se quejó por eso, y luego le palmeó en el hombro para animarle.

—Deberías volver a casa ahora, según el calendario hoy habrá toque de queda, es mejor ocultarnos, ¿de acuerdo? — el extranjero le ofreció un abrazo. — Date prisa.

Baekhyun movió la cabeza para hacerle saber que entendía, se aseguró de llevar en su mochila el gafete que antes recibió de parte de Chanyeol, y con la ansiedad incrementando, se dirigió al parque donde se encontraría con él.

***

Los exteriores se estaban iluminando, los grandes hologramas y televisores virtuales animaban y recordaban el horario exacto en que la alarma sonaría. La gran acumulación de personas que continuamente llenaban las calles, estaban dispersándose hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Baekhyun caminó lentamente al salir del edificio, cubriendo su rostro con una bufanda al darse cuenta de que varios agentes de M.A.M.A. avanzaban a lo largo de la calle, y en dirección hacia la zona céntrica; Los operativos de vigilancia iniciaban de esa manera, el pelinegro creía que era uno de los métodos que más le funcionaban a la policía, ya que bastaba hacer eso para generar un miedo. Los ciudadanos contabilizados eran el anzuelo para que los invisibles sintieran más terror, pues si ellos huían a casa tan pronto la primera advertencia de apagón ocurría, significaba que había grandes posibilidades de ser atrapado incluso al estar dentro de la base de datos.

_“El área sesenta y uno es el mejor lugar para vivir”_

La voz de una mujer resonó desde el anuncio en tonos magentas y ultramar, un holográfico mostraba ilustraciones de lo que debían ser personas sonriendo, los paisajes utópicos intentando presentar una situación contradictoria a la que se estaba viviendo; Hombres y mujeres caminaban y casi corrían hacia sus hogares, otros cuantos aceleraban su autos al ver que la electricidad se atenuaba intermitentemente.

_“El área sesenta y uno, es el futuro”_

Su mala condición le hizo agitarse inminentemente, Baekhyun no se dio cuenta de que corría hasta que le ardió la garganta. Se detuvo al mirar los arboles de tonos fluorescentes, sus ojos miraron alrededor esperando encontrar a Chanyeol. Sólo unas cuantas personas continuaban caminando lentamente por el lugar, familias y extrañamente niños que debían pertenecer a la población elite.

La silueta de Chanyeol fue reconocible fácilmente, por lo cual avanzando a pasó rápido se dirigió hasta él. El de cabellos plata sonrió al mirarle, y esperó pacientemente hasta tenerle a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Creí que no vendrías. —El alto acusó. — ¿Por qué te llevó tanto tiempo?

—Me citas a media hora de un toque de queda, ¿no se suponía tendríamos una cita? —Baekhyun quiso sonar irritado. — ¿Volveremos a estar a solas en uno de nuestros departamentos?

—No. —Chanyeol ignoró su gesto de sorpresa. — Sería lindo disfrutar de una ciudad desierta, ¿no crees?

—No digas tonterías. — Bufó antes de dar media vuelta, Baekhyun se percató de que sólo un par de personas continuaban caminando, el ruidoso distrito uno estaba vacío. —Yeol…

—Uno… dos… — Chanyeol contó con sus dedos al levantarlos, cerrando los ojos en cuanto el sonido de ventanas y puertas resonaba y creaba eco. — tres.

El corazón de Baekhyun palpitó fuertemente, el miedo hizo que sus piernas temblaran, y sostuvo la mano de Chanyeol para llevarle hacia su departamento.

—Debemos irnos.

— ¿Y nuestra cita?

—No tendremos una cita aquí, ¿te volviste loco?, en unos días daremos la noticia, no podemos exponernos de esta manera, ¿Y si alguien nos atrapa?

—No pasará nada, ¿trajiste el gafete contigo?, sé que lo cargas cuando hay prohibición, no ocurrirá nada, aún faltan treinta minutos para que la alarma suene. —El de cabellos plata tranquilizó.

—Hay oficiales en cada esquina, los vi, si ellos sospechan de nosotros por seguir fuera sólo complicaremos las cosas, deja de intentar que nos atrapen. —Baekhyun se alejó unos pasos, exasperado. Sus dedos despeinaron sus cabellos. — Sólo camina, maldita sea.

—Joder, qué aburrido. —El peliplata gruñó antes de avanzar— Intentaba que tuviéramos una buena noche, ¿recuerdas?, lindos recuerdos.

—No tiene nada de lindo, este día sólo me has causado un terrible dolor de cabeza, creí que por cita tendrías planeado algo más.

—En esta ciudad no se puede hacer mucho, menos con la cantidad de tiempo que me das. La mitad del día estás en el trabajo, el resto sólo se trata de tener sexo y dormir juntos. ¿Tú tienes alguna sugerencia? —De su bolsillo sacó una nueva goma de mascar, metiendo sus manos sobre los bolsillos exteriores de su chaqueta negra. — ¿Estás molesto por la discusión que tuve con Junmyeon?

—Para nada. — Baekhyun gimió, puso atención antes de cruzar la calle, aunque pareció innecesario ya que no se veía ni un solo auto circulando. — Es lindo escucharles hablar sobre a quién pertenezco y por qué, decirle que dormimos juntos desde hace un mes fue lo mejor, muy romántico.

—No lo hice para hacerte sentir mal.

—No lo pareció, Chanyeol. — indignado, sus pies se detuvieron.

Chanyeol a sus espaldas imitó su acción. Lució temeroso por unos segundos, y le rodeó para mirarle.

—Lo siento.

—No basta con sentirlo, te dije que Junmyeon no es importante, creí ser claro al decirte que no debías tomar esto como una provocación. Estoy contigo, ¿no te lo dije?

—Y confío en ti, pero no en él y en todo lo que demuestra. Te mira como si quisiera besarte, me reta al hablar de ti de una manera tan personal, como si ustedes todavía estuvieran juntos, y eso me enfurece, podría haberle roto la cara.

—Chanyeol, basta. —Baekhyun jadeó, dio un respiro fuerte antes de volver a caminar, aunque su intención quedó interrumpida al darse cuenta de que tras Chanyeol, uno de los oficiales estaba esperando por interceptarles.

—Deben estar cerca de casa. — El oficial habló con seriedad.

Los labios de Baekhyun temblaron, sus piernas se debilitaron por el miedo, reviviendo el sentimiento de hace meses en su auto. Su temor lo llevó al recuerdo de su padre entrando casa a prisa, a su madre abrazándole y agradeciendo a dios por hacerle llegar con bien.

Su distracción no pasó desapercibida para el oficial, por lo que éste extrajo de su bolsillo el delgado aparato para la verificación.

—Por favor muestre su número de identificación, y dígalo en voz alta. —El agente pidió al sostenerlo con fuerza del brazo, sin embargo Chanyeol empujó al mismo al verle lastimarlo.

—Estamos a cinco minutos de llegar a nuestro departamento, no necesita ser tan agresivo. — El alto habló fuertemente para el oficial, quien le dio una mirada dura como respuesta.

—Debo verificar su número, su comportamiento es sospechoso. —Hubo una curva en el rostro del hombre, simulaba ser una sonrisa, pero Baekhyun pudo darse cuenta de que estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

Algo tarde, el pelinegro reconoció el rostro del sujeto, comprobando sus sospechas al leer ‘Zhang Yixing’ sobre su placa.

—Teníamos una discusión de pareja, aunque su trabajo sea este debería comprender. Puedo decirle su número de identificación si insiste, pero desearía que no tocara a mi prometido en este momento.

Yixing pareció curvear una esquina de su labio, incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Yeol, basta. —Baekhyun haló de su chaqueta para calmarle. — No nos metamos en problemas.

—Su prometido tiene razón. — Zhang estuvo de acuerdo, su amago de buen humor desapareció prontamente.

—Noventa y dos, cuatro, cero cinco… —Chanyeol inició sin detenerse, sacando del interior de su camisa el gafete luminiscente para no darse por vencido.

—Vayan a casa, ahora. — Yixing espetó, dando un paso a su costado para dejarles pasar.

Baekhyun abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sintiendo la mano de Chanyeol sobre la suya para llevarle con él. Hubo un momento en que su mente quedó en blanco, sus pies avanzaban velozmente para seguirle el paso, deteniéndose sólo al saber que estaban dentro de su edificio. Entrar al ascensor lo hicieron por su cuenta, cada uno manteniéndose en extremos opuestos del cubículo.

—Eso no estuvo bien. —El pequeño murmuró. Un nudo en su garganta creció, asfixiándole.

—Todo estará bien, —el alto aseguró. —Te protegeré.

—Creí que nos mataría. — Baekhyun lloriqueó, sintiendo a la par el cuerpo de Chanyeol envolviéndole en un abrazo. Se dejó arropar por su cuerpo y consuelo, derramando lágrimas y emoción por lo que las acciones de Chanyeol significaban. Había una mezcla de sabores en su paladar, sentía lo azucarado de su, tal vez, posible amor correspondido, no obstante, también estaba lo agro del futuro que les deparaba.

El de ojos miel buscó su boca, dando un agradecimiento dulce y tierno en modo de caricias. Sus labios presionaron suavemente los de Chanyeol, entregando la parte más vulnerable y sincera de sus pensamientos, y de la misma forma, deseando desaparecer la angustia.

Chanyeol se dio cuenta de lo distinto que se sintió su boca, por lo que las tristezas se hicieron presentes en su corazón también.

*******


	3. Tercera Parte: Agridulce

*******

Solo quedaban setenta y dos horas para el ataque.

El nerviosismo por los resultados les siguió atentos del manejo de los archivos, así como de los detalles y precauciones a considerar para evitar desastres. Tras algunas reuniones y problemas, se tratará de exponer el resto de los documentos por medio de internet y al finalizar el informe principal. El temor porque la transmisión en cadena sembrara dudas en los habitantes, fue su razón única; Luhan lució satisfecho al ser oído y apoyado con la moción, por lo cual su ánimo mejoró exactamente por los siguientes días.

Junmyeon sin embargo experimentó ser el que volvió incómodos los ambientes, ya que genera silencios largos tan pronto se apareció en el refugio. Wooram hizo algunos chistes malos al respecto, lo que solían ser silenciados si Baekhyun juzgaba por medio de miradas su comportamiento.

Existía la emoción por poner fin a su trabajo arduo, aunque al mismo tiempo, se siente un estado nostálgico en el equipo por ser el hecho que les separa.

—Sólo hacen falta los uniformes, fue problemático sacarlos sin que se dieran cuenta en la estación, aunque ya llegaste a mi departamento ayer por la tarde.

—Creí que estarían aquí hoy. - Minseok evaluó a unos metros.

La sonrisa del alto por la pregunta le puso de buen humor, especialmente, por la razón de su tarea fallida. Que Junmyeon estuvo cerca incrementó su deseo por justificarse, y la ausencia de Baekhyun permitió que pudiera hacerlo sin culpas o pudor.

—Olvidé traerlos porque Baek estuvo algo cariñoso anoche. —Chanyeol se oyó feliz al comentar, logrando que Sehun medio pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Jongdae a su costado seguirá tecleando sobre su portátil, viendo como su avatar superaba al de Chanyeol en el juego.

No tienes que ser un presumido, tienes suerte de tener a alguien —el de labios sonrientes le dijo.

—Tengo el doble de suerte porque es Baekhyun.

—Sabemos lo enamorado que estás, Chanyeol. —Sehun bostezó al hablar, presionando sus dedos sobre su pantalla de cristal, escribiendo textos en un chat de TACTIX. —Da asco.

\- ¿Asco? —Jongdae se rió. - ¿No estás interesado en los romances, Hun?

—El amor es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo. —Luhan se incluyó en la conversación, en sus piernas apoyaba una carpeta con impresiones, su cuerpo se extendía a lo largo del sofá que semanas atrás se rescató en una venta de liquidación.

—En estos tiempos es un milagro tener una pareja, es lo más cercano a la felicidad. —Chanyeol argumentó.

—Qué desagradable. - Sehun volvió a quejarse. - Escucharte me causa náuseas.

—Es una suerte que Baekhyun haya dado contigo, de verdad. - Jongdae continuó. - Él te hace feliz de esa forma y tú nos ofreciste una ayuda giganteca, sabía que era buena idea traerte con nosotros. - Su lengua escupió las palabras sin pensar, la atención del alto dejado de estar sobre el videojuego, así como la del resto de lo que fue ser robada por sus declaraciones.

Luhan se reincorporó en su asiento, tosiendo.

\- ¿Qué dados? - Chanyeol se confundió.

—Eso mismo. - Jongdae aseguró. —Baekhyun no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero lo convencimos luego de que viéramos el gafete que le diste, ¿verdad Luhan?

—Deberías cerrar la boca. - El de ojos brillosos espetó. —Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido, idiota.

Los labios de Chanyeol se apretaron como consecuencia, intercambió una mirada con su hermano a la distancia. Sehun soltó un suspiro rápido, y rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Vamos a casa, Yeol. - El rubio pidió. - Ha sido suficiente por hoy.

—Estás malentendiendo. - Jongdae agitó las manos al caer en cuenta de su error. —Ocupé las palabras incorrectas, podrías malinterpretarlo, ¿de acuerdo ?, no lo tomes a mal, Baekhyun no haría algo por interés, ¿sabes ?, las importaciones, incluso parece que olvidó por fin lo que tuvo éxito por Junmyeon.

—Por el amor de dios, alguien que le cierra la boca. —Luhan jadeó, mirando a Chanyeol preparar su mochila para salir del refugio.

Sehun abandonó del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos, Wooram le siguió sin ni siquiera despedirse.

El de cabellos plata evitó agregar algo a las explicaciones, y devolver las miradas en su dirección cerró la puerta al salir. Junmyeon exhaló con fuerza al ver que se había ido. Minseok, Kyungsoo y Luhan, guardaron silencio al no saber si sería desfavorable para la revelación.

—Llama a Baekhyun y explica lo que sucedió. - Luhan pidió al señalar a Jongdae, la expresión de este era pálida, un poco desalentadora. - Deberá estar preparado por si Chanyeol le pide explicaciones.

No entiendo el drama. —Junmyeon sintió calmado. —Jongdae no dijo ninguna mentira, Chanyeol se enteraría de cualquier manera.

No debería enterarse dos días antes de que esto termine. —Minseok recordó. - Además a Baekhyun parece gustarle de verdad, lucían como recién casados, solo salían de la habitación para reunirse con nosotros.

—Cierra la boca, Minseok. - Luhan suplicó. - Baekhyun jamás se enamoraría de Chanyeol, es imposible.

Kyungsoo miró desde su propio computador la discusión, inseguro de si agregar una réplica a la afirmación de Luhan. Observe a Jongdae escribir a prisa en su computador, su rostro pálido se notaba agobiado.

***

—Parece ser el momento correcto para decirlo. - Sehun sonrió tenuemente, en su boca metió un caramelo dulce. Wooram a su lado puso atención a su conversación, y luego redujo la distancia para textear al caminar detrás de ellos. - Te dije que Baekhyun ocultaba algo.

—Baekhyun no puede estar haciendo esto. - Chanyeol sonó amargo, su voz salía dura, una extraña molestia se alojó en su garganta. - No tiene el valor.

—Junmyeon ha actuado todo este tiempo como si ellos todavía tuvieran algo, si Baekhyun está contigo por conveniencia, es posible que también esté aquí burlando de ti con él.

\- ¿Intentas decir que me engaña con él?

—Jongdae ha dejado claro que te engaña, si es con él no cambiará absolutamente nada. De cualquier manera te usó. - Sehun se rió. - Te lo dije, Chanyeol. Estos chicos son basura.

—Basura o no. - Wooram se mofó. - Ayudamos a estos chicos por el bien del pene de Chanyeol, ¿podemos simplemente irnos a casa ?, Kai está aburrido ahora, quisiera hacer algo que valga la pena. —La mujer pasó en medio de ellos, dando por finalizada su discusión.

Sehun sonrió con sinceridad por lo que escuchó, y dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de su hermano antes de seguir a la mujer.

No lo pienses mucho, simplemente rompe con él, ¿de acuerdo ?, cambiaré mis planos por el resto de la semana, quizás cambie ir con Joon esta vez. - avanzando hacia atrás, el rubio esperó una respuesta positiva de su hermano, sin embargo, entendemos que el alto todavía no se daría por vencido con ése tema. - ¿Yeol?

—Tenemos en unas horas.

No insistas, no vale la pena.

—Te dije que te había visto después. - Chanyeol gruñó antes de dar media vuelta, avanzando en dirección al edificio de Baekhyun.

Por la hora deducía que el pequeño pelinegro estaba volviendo a casa, el noticiero había terminado, y para entonces podría encontrarlo en el momento indicado. Regularmente al visitarlo, el alto tenía que llamar antes para evitar inconvenientes, no deberíamos ahora, cuentos acciones más advertencias por sí el periodista estaba haciendo algo más.

Chanyeol sonrió con malicia, y a pasos rápidos y con fuerza, empujó los hombros de algunas personas que se metieron en su camino. El mal humor estaba superándole, y sólo deseaba tener el cuello de Baekhyun bajo sus manos como venganza, en el caso de que lo dicho por Jongdae, resultara cierto.

Al casi llegar al edificio, observó una camioneta perteneciente a M.A.M.A aparcada con los vidrios abajo. El peliplata no se asustó por ello, y ofreció una sonrisa al oficial al que identificó al instante. Zhang Yixing le devolvió el cruce con un rostro estoico, permitiéndose mirarle caminar e ingresar al inmueble.

El guardia en el interior saludó a Chanyeol con un asentimiento, un par de residentes en el lugar lo hicieron también al reconocerle. Para el alto tales cosas, eran parte de esos pequeños detalles que aseguraban que lo suyo con Baekhyun estaba yendo bien, acciones e interacciones banales que podrían no significar mucho para otros, pero para ellos, eran consecuencias de su cercana relación.

Al estar frente al departamento, Chanyeol consideró tocar, pero sus modales ya no parecían tan importantes ahora; Tecleó la clave para desbloquear la puerta, tomando por sorpresa al periodista que estaba con el auricular en la oreja, seguramente atendiendo la llamada que le advertiría.

— _“Oh, Okay”_ —Baekhyun hizo una seña con las manos pidiéndole al alto esperar, se notaba nervioso y extrañamente, molesto también. — _“Lo tendré en cuenta”_

Chanyeol avanzó en silencio al sofá cercano a la pecera, no perdiéndose de ningún gesto.

— _“Baekhyun, no puedes permitir que él se enteré”_ —Junmyeon le repitió. — _“Luhan está paranoico ahora mismo, Jongdae tuvo que irse a la habitación porque no soportó sus reclamos. Minseok ya nos ha dicho los posibles y peores escenarios, no te gustarán”_

 _—“Lo sé, lo sé” —_ Baekhyun farfulló. — _“Debí tomarlo en cuenta, seguramente lo olvidé, mañana me haré cargo, ¿de acuerdo?, acabo de llegar a casa, en cuanto llegue al canal lo consultaré con el productor” —_ Sus palabras sonaron torpes, y luego apagó el auricular al terminar la llamada.

El de ojos miel sonrió hacia el programador, y lentamente avanzó en su dirección. Baekhyun no sabía exactamente cómo sobrellevar la situación, un Chanyeol molesto era algo desconocido pese a las leves discusiones que tuvieron antes. Cualquier desacuerdo anterior era sólo una mínima parte de lo que podría percibir ahora. Los ojos de Chanyeol se miraban oscuros como el café, pese a eso, había fuego en ellos, ira creciendo y desbordándose, lo que claramente le estremeció.

—No sabía que vendrías hoy. —Baekhyun balbuceó, aún tenso quiso sentarse sobre las piernas ajenas, lo que evidentemente no pasó.

Chanyeol empujó su cuerpo al ponerse de pie para impedírselo, sus manos fueron hacia su rostro, presionando con delicadeza bajo sus mejillas. Sus ojos y dientes apretados aseguraban que estaba frenético, y contradictoriamente, su toque fue dócil.

— ¿Estás utilizándome? —El peliplata jadeó.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Baekhyun se elevó en las puntas de sus pies al tener el rostro levantado. Con una de sus manos se sujetó de la cintura ajena, sintiendo bajo su palma como el cuerpo de Chanyeol reaccionó rígido.

—No actúes como si no lo supieras, seguramente la llamada que atendías era para advertirte.

—Estaba hablando con alguien del trabajo, ¿quieres explicarte?

—Jongdae lo dijo todo, idiota. —Soltó el rostro de Baekhyun. Retrocedió unos pasos y luego dio media vuelta para no mirarle. — ¿De verdad te atreviste a usarme?, ¿Acaso te acostaste conmigo sólo por información?

—No comprendo nada de lo que dices. — El pelinegro actuó confundido. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Jongdae? 

—Qué él y Luhan te pidieron llevarme para que les ayudara, que tú estabas dándome cariño por eso. Incluso Junmyeon pareció estar enterado, ¿por qué me humillas de esta manera?, ¿acaso…?— Chanyeol miró a hacia sus pies, reconsiderando lo que estaba haciendo. Enfocó después el rostro lleno de terror de Baekhyun. —Sólo me iré, ¿de acuerdo?, ustedes pueden arriesgarse solos, no hay manera de que pueda vengarme, MooSung acabará con ustedes de cualquier manera.

—Chanyeol. —Baekhyun llamó al verle ir hacia la puerta, un vuelco en su corazón le hizo reaccionar con velocidad, por lo que sin dificultad le alcanzó. — Lo que siento por ti es real, ¿me escuchas?, — haló de su mano al sujetarle, su ruego salió raposo y natural. Pese a que su fuerza era menor, hizo que el peliplata regresara unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la estancia. —Explicaré lo que puedes haber malentendido, Jongdae es un imbécil para estas cosas, deberías saberlo.

—Él fue muy claro.

—La mitad del tiempo cuenta estupideces, y la mitad de esas estupideces son malas ideas.

—No puedes malinterpretar lo que dijo, claramente todos ahí lo entendimos. ‘Tú me haces feliz y yo les doy ayuda’, dime tú si eso no suena como un intercambio.

Con un poco más de fuerza, Baekhyun le envió un nuevo en el sofá, acomodó a su lado y aseguró de mantenerlo cerca, que sus ojos se miraran y que su atención estaba completamente sobre él.

—Jongdae y Luhan propusieron que te llevara para que nos ayudes, eso es cierto. - Su primera frase hizo que los hombros de Chanyeol decayeran. - Pero es obvio que no hice caso a sus peticiones, ellos son mis mejores amigos, él formó una relación cercana por la convivencia, y trabajando juntos en la investigación, cualquier información relevante era importante. Cuando me hablaste de tu trabajo y me obsequiaste el gafete de los oficiales, no puedo guardarme algo que podría ser tan valioso, se los mostré y ellos propusieron que te llevara conmigo, luego Jongdae reconoció tu nombre, ¿lo olvidaste ?, jugamos en línea con él algunas veces, y dejaste un gran recuerdo en él con todas tus insinuaciones.

Baekhyun fingió una sonrisa, sus temores le estaban haciendo temblar, pero eso mismo hacia las verdades y mentiras, brotaran de su boca fácilmente.

—Luego dijo que podría tomarlo como ventaja, pero aparentemente estaba bromeando con ello, Luhan suele hacer bromas también y quizás dijo algo parecido, pero nunca fue intencional. Yeol, si yo he estado contigo durante este tiempo no es por abusar de ti o de tus conocimientos, lo que se formó entre nosotros es real, no me enamoré de ti de la noche a la mañana.

\- ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? - el alto cuestionó, la desconfianza no abandonaba su cuerpo, aún se mostraba escéptico.

\- ¿Quieres que sea preciso?

—Sí dice la verdad puedes hacerlo.

El de ojos claros titubeó por un momento, deseó no tarde en responder, ya que de ello dependía el sonar sincero. Inclinó su rostro para mirar las manos, sostuvo su diestra y acarició las venas que saltaban en su piel. Baekhyun indagó en los recuerdos, escarbando en ellos el momento más sobresaliente de su relación, detectado en unas noches antes, en los detalles, en el hecho de que la peliplata sabía de memoria el número que le identificaba, en lo que eso mismo significaba, y las sensaciones e interrogantes que crearon durante sus muestras de afecto.

—Me enamoré de ti la noche en la que te hablé de mi familia, tus reacciones y tus consuelos tocando mi corazón. Jamás le había hablado a nadie sobre cómo me separaron de ellos, que me dieras esperanza fue maravilloso, eso me conmovió.

Los ojos de Chanyeol se ampliaron por la sorpresa, su respuesta sonó poderosa y significativa, sus pupilas humedeciéndose por las lágrimas le afectaron también; Baekhyun se aturdió por la franqueza con que lo dijo, dudó de si su talento para aparentar estaba volviéndose tan natural y creíble, que incluso él estaba creyendo lo que oyó, o si por el contrario, sus sentimientos estuvieron a flote porque de verdad, se enamoró de Chanyeol esa noche.

Baekhyun aclaró su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y esperó el momento en que Chanyeol volvería a poner en duda sus palabras, al verlo sin la intención de cuestionar otra cosa, tratar.

—Claramente ayudaste inmensamente en la investigación y al equipo, tu presencia y tus conocimientos son fundamentales, eres una pieza clave, no podíamos hacerlo sin ti. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, si dormí contigo no fue como una recompensa, yo te quiero. —Sosteniendo con fuerza, besó un par de veces sus manos en modo de ruego.

Chanyeol lució vulnerable por su acción, y aceptó el beso que Baekhyun le dio sobre los labios eventualmente.

El encuentro de esa noche fue sinsabor para Chanyeol, los labios de Baekhyun se pasearon por su cuello, pecho y labios, sus delgados dedos atendieron su piel y miembro, sus ropas fueron retiradas por las mismas, y su proclamado amor pareció estar presente sólo por algunos segundos. Chanyeol le escuchó repetidamente decir su nombre, correspondió a su lengua y a su cuerpo, pero fue sólo la reacción natural a un placer que resultó pasajero y aburrido.

La traición desaparecía los sentimientos, las mentiras impidieron que fuera transparente.

Fue ficticio, el amor que Baekhyun le dijo sentir, pareció no existir.

***

Jongdae puso atención a sus expresiones tan pronto le miró entrar.

Junmyeon lució serio por unos segundos, sin embargo una curva ligera se dibujó sobre su cara inminentemente. El de labios sonrientes comprendía el motivo de su buen humor, y resopló con fuerza mientras subía el volumen de la música en su auricular.

La diminuta recámara se ambientó con una canción antigua, haciendo a Junmyeon tararear al reconocerla.

—No arruines la canción. — Jongdae se quejó, con fuerza quitó el aparato de su oreja. Exhaló exhausto. — Mi mal humor empeorará si sigo viéndote sonreír así, ¿te estás burlando de mí?

—Has hecho que Baekhyun y Chanyeol rompan, aunque Luhan diga que la jodiste, yo no pienso así. — Se recostó en su cama, y estiró las piernas para relajarse. —Es cierto que el tipo ayudó, pero era momento de parar esta farsa. En cuanto podamos huir ellos se separarán, es bueno que terminara antes.

\- ¿Te molesta que ellos estén juntos? - Jongdae sonrió perplejo. Divirtiéndose, negó un par de veces. - ¿por qué ?, tú fuiste quien le dio el último empujón a Baek para que se metiera en sus pantalones, pensé que lo de ustedes se había terminado por fin, nunca te vi interesado en retomar su relación.

Junmyeon perdió su sonrisa, y humedeció sus labios a la par de sus ojos se cerraban.

—Baekhyun no se podría llegar a mentirle si sabía que aún le quiero.

\- ¿Entonces le quieres? —Jongdae se rió. - ¿Desde cuándo?

\- ¿Por qué te importa ?, no es asunto tuyo.

—Es sospechoso. —Se encogió de hombros. - Baekhyun ha estado soltero por más de un año, según lo que Luhan me dijo, ustedes terminaron debido a ti, ¿por qué romperías con alguien a quien quieras aún?

\- No tiene nada que ver contigo. —Junmyeon se estresó. —Es complicado.

—Ush. —El de labios sonrientes se burló, sus ojos se entrecerraron al no creer. - ¿Volviste a querer a Baekhyun cuando comenzó a dormir con Chanyeol o desde antes ?, tal vez estés confundiéndote, lo que sientes puede llamarse 'orgullo herido'

\- ¿Tú qué sabes? —Giró sobre su lugar para evitar mirar, el de piel clara vio hacia su buró, enfocando su organizador. - Baekhyun y yo terminamos por Luhan.

—Eso sí suena creíble, Luhan está obsesionado con tenerlo cerca ya su conveniencia. Si aún le quieres no deberías permitir que lo trates así, mucho menos que le pidas hacer cosas que no quiere. Baekhyun no es tonto, y aunque parece que Luhan lo usa, la mayoría de sus decisiones las toma luego de pensarlas bien. Sí Baekhyun ha estado con Chanyeol durante estos dos meses, debe ser por algo.

—Lo hace por el equipo, se lo ha dicho a Luhan.

—También le ha dicho que no tuvo sexo con Chanyeol durante el primer mes, y él nos confirmó lo contrario.

Junmyeon torció los labios, sus manos sostuvieron su comunicador para hacer una llamada, no obstante, Jongdae brincó hacia su cama para detenerle, quitándole el dispositivo al predecir sus acciones.

\- ¿Qué haces ?, ¿estás loco? —Sus palabras salieron agitadas. - Baekhyun debe estar solucionando las cosas con Chanyeol.

\- ¿Y aun así lo vas a evitar? - Junmyeon reclamó. - Podrías evitar que él tenga que seguir sacrificándose.

\- ¿Olvidas que también lo hace por ti ?, Baekhyun hasta hace unos meses aún todavía quererte, y de cualquier manera le hiciste ir tras Chanyeol. Espera unos días más, Baekhyun tomará una decisión sobre quién irá, y si no es contigo ... solo acéptalo.

— ¿Sólo intentas salvar tu trasero, no es así? — su pregunta fue retadora, Junmyeon sonrió satisfecho al ver a Jongdae dudar. — Tú fuiste quien le dijo la verdad a Chanyeol, y esperas que esto pase sin consecuencias para que nadie te culpe si sale mal.

—Aquí todos esperamos salir vivos, ¿qué diferencia tiene si yo no acepto mis errores?, nadie lo hace.

—Baekhyun lo hace por todos nosotros.

—Baekhyun está con Chanyeol porque así lo quiso, sólo espera, si él lo deja cuando esto acabe podrás disfrutar cuando lo abandoné.

Junmyeon dejó el organizador en manos de Jongdae, aceptando esa idea como una buena solución, y deseando, que las siguientes horas transcurrieran rápido.

***

La revelación generó un gran cambio, la tensión que se sentía alrededor era pesada e insoportable.

El equipo intentaba que tales sensaciones se disiparan al hacer bromas o al volver a las divertidas conversaciones con las que antes, se deshicieron del estrés, pero ahora nada de ello parecía funcionar por mucho tiempo, sólo generando calma momentáneamente.

Baekhyun tenía la confirmación en voz de Chanyeol de que todo estaba bien entre ellos, devolvía sus besos y hasta tomaba su mano, sin embargo había insinceridad en sus acciones. Las miradas duras de Sehun hacia él, aseguraban que algo continuaba mal.

—Es un alivio que esto terminará en un par de días. — Luhan le susurró al detenerse cerca de él, ayudando a extraer los uniformes que Chanyeol consiguió para ellos. En las prendas se veían las siglas de la corporación enemiga, así como números de oficiales que les disfrazarían. — En cuanto esto llegue a su fin no tendré que ver su cara molesta, y eso será bueno para ti.

—Sobre eso… —Baekhyun también murmuró, observó por encima de su hombro, ya que sentía la mirada de Chanyeol prestándole atención a la distancia. — No creo que pueda ir contigo a China.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Luhan se rió. — ¿Adónde más irías?, olvídate de eso, iremos juntos, he conseguido un auto, Junmyeon vendrá con nosotros.

—No lo haré, Lú. —El de ojos miel insistió. — Me quedaré en la sesenta y uno por unos meses, Chanyeol prometió hace una semana que me ayudaría a buscar a mis padres, anoche me aseguró que conseguiríamos la ubicación.

—No creo que tus padres sigan vivos, Baek. — El de ojos brillosos habló sin escrúpulos, sacando el resto de los uniformes para entregarlos por las tallas correspondientes. — Si M.A.M.A te envió al distrito uno y te alejó de ellos, lo más probable es que ellos se hayan ido hacia la nueve, Minseok leyó ese apartado, cuando la gente envejece o enferma los envían allá, seguramente la depresión que les ocasionaste los sentenció.

La boca de Baekhyun se entreabrió como consecuencia, el dolor en su pecho se expandió como fuego sobre gasolina. Sus ojos picaron con el sólo pensamiento, y se alejó para salir. Luhan resopló por su reacción, y se encogió de hombros al no querer seguirle.

Chanyeol torció los labios al ser espectador, volvió su atención hacia Kyungsoo para olvidarse del estado del periodista.

— ¿Todo está respaldado? — el peliplata inquirió hacia él. El de pupilas pequeñas movió la cabeza para asentir, recibiendo a su lado tres dispositivos de almacenamiento en forma de cubo, donde el cien por ciento de los documentos estaban guardados.

Jongdae estaba evitando a Chanyeol, y el programador le evitaba a él, se sabía que el problema surgió por él, y la comunicación pareció fracturarse más debido a ello.

—Luhan cree que será mejor si todos tienen la información, cada uno tendrá uno de estos. - Kyungsoo mostró uno de los cubos. - Si algo sale mal, el resto podrá encontrar la manera de sacarlo a la luz.

\- ¿Todos ya tienen uno?

—Hicimos las copias anoche, estas son para ustedes, no se controlan son tus planos para después, ¿irás con Baekhyun, no es cierto?

—Es probable.

—De cualquier manera será bueno que todos tengan uno, la única condición es que no lo compartan con nadie más a menos que sea muy necesario. Luhan piensa que de esa manera todo puede llegar a Kris con más facilidad.

Chanyeol sospechó al entender que de los ojos brillosos no iba a darse por vencido con respecto al canadiense, por lo que solo dejó que las cosas tomaran su camino y consecuencias. Luego del ataque, lo que sucedió con ellos dejaría de ser su problema.

—Espero que te vaya bien, Kyungsoo, —el alto deseó con sinceridad.

—Gracias, espero lo mismo de ti, Baekhyun y tú serás muy felices si se van juntos.

Junmyeon pasó a un costado al salir de la habitación, lo que inminentemente ocasionó que Sehun golpeara una de las piernas de su hermano para anunciar. El peliplata asintió lentamente a las palabras de Kyungsoo, y se excusó al decidir salir. De esa manera, evitaría cualquier interacción que Junmyeon pudiera estar buscando con Baekhyun.

No sorprendiéndose por lo que vio, Chanyeol ofreció una sonrisa al par de hombres. Baekhyun estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la lavandería, Junmyeon a su lado intentando consolarle. El ojo de miel evita la cercanía con la piel más clara al ver al alto, y dio unos pasos al frente para llegar con el programador.

—Tal vez es tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas. - Chanyeol solicitó, rodeó los hombros del pelinegro al tenerlo cerca y detectó a Junmyeon detenidamente. - ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes dos?

No ocurre nada. —Baekhyun aclaró, haló de su cuerpo para llevarlo de nuevo adentro.

\- ¿Te refieres a nuestra relación? - Junmyeon pregunta. - Baekhyun y yo ... somos amigos.

—Por lo que veo te gustaría ser más que un amigo. - Chanyeol espetó.

—Es suficiente. - El pelinegro rogó. - ¿De verdad quieren hablar de esto ?, no vale la pena. Yeol, salgo contigo, ¿qué es lo que intentas ?, te contado todo.

—Quiero que él se dé cuenta de lo que ya no sientes, siempre está detrás de ti, ¿por qué lo haces?

Junmyeon sonrió por la pregunta, se sobó los labios al considerar lo que sus emociones podrían causar. Hablar con la verdad pondría en riesgo el plan, pero no decirlo, era también dañado su ego.

—Amo a Baekhyun, se planteó él.

\- ¿Lo amas? —Chanyeol se burló. - Hasta donde sé, él y tú rompieron hace mucho.

—Eso no significa que ya no lo ame.

Baekhyun consideró miedo al escucharle, miró al cabellos plata, y luego a quien desea romperle la cara.

—Deja de hablar, Junmyeon. - Baekhyun reclamó. - ¿Por qué dices esto ahora?

\- ¿No puedo hacerlo?

—Baek, díselo. - El alto exigió. —Tú puedes terminar con esto ahora, hazlo.

No te metas, Chanyeol. —Junmyeon carraspeó. —Lo que sucede con nosotros no debe importarte, lo resolveremos nosotros.

—Baek, debes decírselo, ¿permitirás que siga arruinando lo que tenemos ?, ¿qué dijiste que estableces enamorado de mí, no lo decías en serio?

El de ojos claros a ambos consecutivamente, su boca se abría y se cerraba, atónito y asustado. En el caso de una callejón sin salida, donde cualquiera de sus respuestas terminen lastimando a alguien, y donde una en especial, dejaría complicaciones trágicas a lo obtenido.

—Debiste decirlo hace tiempo, Junmyeon. —Sus mejillas siguieron humedeciéndose, evitando que alguno de los dos acordaran algo para empeorarle. —Decirlo cuando todavía me importaba ... ahora estoy con Chanyeol, así que cállate. 

El pelinegro solo pudo entrar para tomar sus pertenencias, inhalar todo el aire que pudo para llenar sus pulmones y seguir su camino. Ignoró a Chanyeol al pasar a su lado, ignoró también lo que por tanto tiempo quiso escuchar, y pese a las consecuencias de su decisión, salió de ahí para alejarse de los dos.

Chanyeol no dijo nada más, pero se sintió satisfecho al darse cuenta que Junmyeon lució destrozado al verle partir.

***

Su cabeza continuaba dando vueltas en el mismo tema. La falta concentración al leer la información reciente, estaba afectando que podría comprender cada línea. Baekhyun cerró los ojos al resoplar, volviéndose ansioso conforme a los minutos pasaban.

La estilista tras él peinaba su cabello, la maquillista al frente preparaba los polvos que evitaban que su rostro brillara frente a la cámara. El noticiero comenzaría en una hora, y aun sabiéndolo, el profesionalismo de su carrera no estaba ayudándole a sobrellevar su reciente descubrimiento.

—Será extraño no verte por aquí. - La maquillista le dijo, colocándole suavemente el maquillaje. - ¿Sabes ya dónde vacacionarás ?, él puede ver el distrito diez es una buena opción, MooSung vive ahí, hay muchos hoteles, dicen que ahí puedes ver de todo, incluso niños.

Baekhyun movió su rostro para responder, ocasionando que la mujer detrás acordara algo.

—Lo conteos están volviendo locas a las personas, hay rumores en TACTIX de que los apagones y toques de queda se incrementarán estos días. Será difícil que él se vaya a Jeju pronto, deberás esperar, Baekhyun.

\- ¿Jeju? —SeungHo inquirió al entrar al camerino. - Hace años no escuchaba a alguien decirle así al distrito diez, ¿no crees que es anticuado? 

La estilista sonrió avergonzada, y se retiró luego de hacer una leve y respetuosa inclinación. El hombre le sonrió esperando que ambas salieran del camerino, solo entonces masajeó los hombros de su presentador estrella.

No puedo creer que hoy será tu última emisión. - SeungHo sonó melancólico. - ¿No te sientes extraño?

—Volveré en seis meses, creí que el director te lo dijo. - Baekhyun se burló de él con una mirada. - Pedí unas vacaciones largas.

—Sé que será temporal, pero siempre es difícil decir adiós, me acostumbré a tenerte aquí.

No es un adiós. —El pelinegro insistió. - ¿Estás echándome?

—Por supuesto que no. —El productor carcajeó. - Espero que las vacaciones temen bien, la situación en la televisión se ha complicado estas semanas, ¿sabías que alguien hackeó el sistema de seguridad ?, las cámaras fueron apagadas por una hora hace unos días, al parecer no se trató de un robo o algo parecido, los oficiales de MAMA buscaron en todo el edificio, pero no encontraron nada.

\- ¿De verdad ?, —Baekhyun fingió desinterés, aunque por dentro del escalofrío que causó su comentario le hizo temblar. —Espero solo he sido un error técnico.

—Al parecer eso fue. —El alcalde asintió deseándolo también. - Por ahora solo queda dar lo mejor de nosotros en esta transmisión, ¿de acuerdo?

El de ojos claros sonrió sinceramente para su superior, bajó de la silla y caminó con él en dirección al foro. Presionó la tableta de cristal en sus manos con fuerza, luchando por concentrarse en su trabajo y no en lo dicho por Junmyeon esa tarde, y en especial, en lo que la confesión no removió.

***

Los pasillos de su antigua casa se veían más largos ahora.

Chanyeol avanzó lentamente por ellos, tomando cada detalle de su decoración para guardarlo en su memoria. A los óleos sobre las paredes, a la música instrumental ambientando desde la sala principal, ya los retratos de su familia que le volvieron nostálgico por un momento.

El de cabellos plata había olvidado lo que estaría ahí, había emoción, una emoción crecida desde su estómago, grabando un tanto de esa energía por la cual contradictoriamente, había salido de casa también.

—Papá se volvió fanático de Elsie, ella ha estado interesada ahora en el violín y el piano, grabó algunas canciones antiguas, así que el viejo está reproduciendo todo el tiempo el álbum, es gracioso. —Sehun consideró al creer que era un dato sobresaliente.

—Creí que ella seguía obsesionada con TACTIX, creó el sitio por aburrimiento y ahora lo tiene totalmente abandonado. —Chanyeol bostezó, abrió la puerta de su antigua habitación, notando que todo se mantenía en su lugar.

Su espacio de trabajo estaba lleno de aparatos de programación, sobre sus cortes de bosquejos de proyectos con la palabra 'Trauma' sobresaliendo.

—Elsie se olvida de los pasatiempos con facilidad, intenta salir del país e ir al área cuatro hace una semana, pero aún no ha logrado hacerlo.

—Debería mantenerse quieta, podría meternos en problemas.

Sehun se encogió de hombros al oídole, colocándose su lentilla eventualmente.

—El prototipo de esta cosa es fenomenal, ¿Crees que pueda salir al mercado pronto con todo lo que pueda? - El rubio se escuchó simple al preguntar, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de su hermano se convirtiera en una carcajada.

—Aún no comprendes la gravedad del asunto, ¿no es verdad? - El peliplata se quejó. —Sehun, todos se arriesgan difíciles en unos días, debemos estar atentos, si no vendemos bien, nuestros padres saldrán perjudicados.

—Nada pasará, ¿no confías en Wooram y en mí ?, planeamos perfectamente todo.

—Tu actitud me recuerda mucho a Baekhyun, nunca se da cuenta de lo que sus palabras y acciones pueden provocar.

—Cierra la boca. - Su hermano gruñó. - No puedes compararme con ese imbécil.

Chanyeol resopló molesto, y tecleó sobre uno de sus computadores luego de encendidolo. Las cámaras de seguridad se reiniciaron en su habitación, los objetos hexagonales parpadearon luces rojas.

\- ¿No estás enamorado de verdad, o sí? - El rubio dejó de nuevo. - Si lo estás no lo comprendo, el tipo es irritable, cuando me hablaste de él lo imaginé diferente, pero no es sorprendente.

—Baekhyun es un chico divertido.

—Divertido en el modo en que… —Sehun balbuceó. - ¿Te diviertes con él?

—Deja de ser un idiota.

—Tú deberías dejar de involucrarte, hay chicos más guapos, con clase, y sin extraños deseos de cambiar el mundo.

—Lo que sea, debes prepararte, iremos con ellos estarás de acuerdo o no. - Chanyeol bostezó, escuchando eventualmente en su auricular la voz femenina de su asistente artificial. - Reflexiona en lo que estamos haciendo, concéntrate.

—Lo que sea, iré a mi habitación, ¿te quedarás a cenar?

—Baekhyun irá a mi departamento, pasaré la noche con él.

Sehun puso los ojos en blanco al oírle.

—Estás obsesionándote, cada día te pareces más ellos.

Chanyeol agitó una mano para pedirle que se retirera, pues la base de datos estaba soltando rápidamente la información que buscaba. Tan solo unos minutos más tarde, la ubicación ubicada en el monitor, siendo, tal vez, la única respuesta que Baekhyun busca a través de su conspiración.

***

Escuchó en voz de su asistente el anuncio de alguien entrando.

Chanyeol llegó a su cama al saber que Baekhyun llegó con bien, por lo que sin prisa avanzó hacia la estancia para encontrarle. El de ojos claros se notaba agotado, aunque su cansancio seguramente era más emocional que físico.

\- ¿Todo bien? - El alto indagó al verle ir a la cocina. Su relación registrada que ambos se sintieran con confianza en sus respectivos hogares, por lo que cuentos acciones eran habituales.

—Sí, todo bien. —Baekhyun puso esmero en el gesto del alto, no sabiendo si Chanyeol continuaría portándose cálido y titubeante como desde el inicio del día. Tan solo habían pasado las primeras veinticuatro horas luego de su discusión y reconciliación, por lo que sería precavido fueron lo lo idóneo.

Chanyeol estaba poniéndole a prueba, y el pelinegro tenía que pisar suavemente antes de que el hielo delgado se rompiera bajo él.

\- ¿Estás seguro? —Con delicadeza, el programador seguirá sus pasos hasta detenerse a su lado.

Baekhyun bebió sin pausas del vaso con agua, y limpió sus labios para responder.

—Si es por lo sucedido con Junmyeon, a mí también me ocurrió por sorpresa, pero no es la razón por la cual estaba mal.

—Luhan te dijo algo que te afectó, me di cuenta.

—Él dijo que mis padres están muertos. - Repetir esas palabras le dolió. - No puedo creer que en verdad lo piense.

—Luhan es un imbécil. - Chanyeol se encogió de hombros. - Si no te has dado cuenta de que intenta controlarte, seguramente los efectos que tiene sobre ti son fuertes. Te pedí usarme, eso habla muy mal de él, decir que tus padres están muertos solo para llevar con él, es cruzar el límite.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que hace para llevarme con él? —Baekhyun frunció la frente al confundirse. - ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Es obvio. —Se encogió de un hombro. —Luhan hará lo que sea para no quedarse solo, y en tu equipo tú eres el único que se preocupa por él sinceramente.

—Luhan es mi amigo. — Baekhyun susurró.

—Un amigo no te dice que tus padres están muertos, si no hay cadáveres para darlo por hecho es sospechoso. ¿Y si tus padres estuvieran vivos?, ¿irías con Luhan sin aprovechar la oportunidad de poder volverlos a ver? — Los gestos de Chanyeol al hablar lucieron muy diferentes al venir de él.

Baekhyun percibió que algo continuaba mal, pues en sus labios torciéndose se notaba que estaba intentando hacer quedar mal al mayor.

— ¿Dices que Luhan es egoísta?

—No necesito decirlo yo para que sea verdad, tal vez si les hicieras esa pregunta al resto del equipo podrías abrir los ojos. —El alto chasqueó la lengua al terminar, alejándose al ir a la estancia pues la conversación lo irritaba.

— _Hey, Yeol, ven aquí._

—Lo nuestro no funciona mientras dejes que él controle de esta manera, si él y Jongdae creían que yo utilizabas por información, algo entre ustedes debe ir fatal. - Chanyeol tuvo problemas con sus pasos hasta su habitación, sobre la cama una maleta abierta estaba por poco llena.

Baekhyun miró a las prendas, luego al resto de la habitación. Unas cuantas pertenencias de Chanyeol ya no estaban en sus sitios, y en su lugar, una pila de cajas de plástico aseguraba una mudanza.

\- ¿Estás empacando?

—Por supuesto, en dos días será el ataque, y es muy probable que vengan por mi primero, necesitarán explicaciones sobre cómo hubo un robo masivo de documentos, los analistas caeremos primero. —Chanyeol siguió llenando la valija, perdiendo el rostro de Baekhyun empalidecer.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre eso? - el pelinegro gimoteó.

\- ¿Decir el qué ?, ¿Qué mamá vendrá por mí? - Chanyeol le dio una mirada, una sonrisa de buen humor y perplejidad —Para ser un periodista , es obvio que el primero en caer seré yo.

-No. —Baekhyun jadeó. - No. Eso no pasará.

—Por eso mismo empaco, iré a una casa de mis padres por unos días, cuando la situación me calme encontraré contigo, aunque no sé si para entonces tú y Luhan ya está en China.

Baekhyun no supo cómo llegó tan rápido a su lado, sus manos detuvieron las de Chanyeol, pidiéndole con un tirón a lo que mirara. Sus labios estaban empezando a temblar, su piel continuaba pálida y su corazón latía aceleradamente.

No iré con Luhan, iré contigo, no te dejaré solo.

No estaré solo, Baekhyun. Sehun y Wooram están conmigo.

\- ¿Y si te sucede algo? - cuestionó impaciente. - ¿Sabes lo que es vivir pensando todos los días en si las personas que están bien? - su angustia se volvió audible, y con sus dedos acarició las mejillas de Chanyeol.

Hubo ternura en sus acciones, y el peliplata ensayos un escalofrío sobre su cuello como reacción; La palabra 'amor' le dejó pensando, dudoso de que un sentimiento tan fuerte podría estar seguro de esa manera.

\- ¿Las personas que amas?

—He vivido nueve años así, Chanyeol. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, pienso en ellos y recuerdo sus rostros, me arrepiento por haber aceptado registrarme.

—Hablas de tus padres. - El alto se rió por el pasado pensamiento que le aturdió, y sonrió internamente al creerse un tonto.

No quiero que suceda lo mismo contigo, Yeol. No dejaré que te alejes de mí, me iré contigo.

El programador quitó las manos de su rostro, y movió la cabeza de manera negativa para rechazarle. Había grandes riesgos si eso sucedía.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo. — Haló de su mano para volver a la estancia, su computador en la mesa de centro se mantenía en reposo. Chanyeol tomó asiento y esperó a que el pelinegro lo hiciera. Seguidamente sus dedos teclearon en el objeto, y luego lo giró levemente en la superficie para que Baekhyun mirara. —Usé sus nombres y tu número de identificación. Tus padres están en el distrito ocho.

Baekhyun lució incrédulo al escucharle, sin embargo sus orbes se humedecieron tan pronto miró la información en la pantalla.

\- ¿De verdad los encontraste? - Se incló hacia la imagen mostrada. Los nombres de sus padres y sus fotografías se visualizan claramente, bajo ellos varios códigos y frases que no tienen sentido para él. - ¿Qué significa eso ?, ¿RT03 ?, ¿bajo observación?

—Tus padres están viviendo en una zona controlada, tu padre está enfermo, no hay más detalles, seguramente por eso está en observación, pero sigue vivo. Tu madre trabaja en una fábrica y está con él. - Chanyeol ingresó en el portátil un dispositivo, volviendo el archivo un triángulo de ubicación para que funcione como mapa. Sus acciones fueron rápidas al teclear, Baekhyun miró con sorpresa al darse cuenta de su facilidad para hacer algo tan complejo; Luego de extraerlo, Chanyeol entregó el objeto. - Cuando esto termine, ve a buscarlos, debes tener cuidado.

—Ve-Ven conmigo. —Baekhyun rogó. Al mirarle levantarse para continuar con sus pendientes, le seguirá. No podré hacerlo sin ti.

—Yo también debo proteger a mis padres, Baekhyun. - Su declaración fue ácida. —Por ahora he hecho bastante por ti, ¿no lo crees ?, también debo protegerme, si estamos juntos será el doble de complicado.

\- ¿No se supone que estamos huyendo por la misma razón ?, hay la misma cantidad de riesgos para ambos. Si vamos juntos o separados no hay ninguna diferencia. - Por segunda vez evitó que analista siguiera empacando, poniendo bruscamente la tapa de la valija como obstáculos. No quiero separarme de ti, si lo hacemos hay grandes posibilidades de no encontrarnos de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? - Chanyeol se exasperó. - Vendrán por mí, idiota, y si logran atraparme te llevarán también. Si estoy lejos de ti puedo evitar que te maten, entonces preferiría terminar con lo que sea que tengamos justo ahora. - Dio un empujón al pequeño, y medirán el resto de sus prendas dobladas en el interior. Cerró a prisa la maleta y se movió al pasillo de la salida para dejarla lista.

Baekhyun tocó su cuello en cuanto el nudo en su garganta se incrementó, el llanto parecía salir y estancarse en esa parte de su cuerpo, ahogándole cada vez más.

\- ¡Tú no puedes romper conmigo! - Advirtió alzando la voz. - ¿No te das cuenta de que no puedo seguir sin ti?

—Sé que piensas que soy capaz de sacarte con vida de esto, pero no es así. Debiste tener bien claro que cambiar el mundo y ser feliz son cosas que no van de la mano.

—Eres pesimista.

—Soy realista. - Chanyeol corrigió al volver, seguido guardando retratos en cajas, así como sus antiguas consolas. - Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando, podría salvarte la vida.

—Tú piensas que no lo entiendo, tú crees que te estoy pidiendo esto por conveniencia, pero no es así, él te explica, ¿por qué dudas tanto de mí? —Los nervios estaban provocando que hiperventilara, pese a eso, seguían intentando detener el alto para que prestara atención.

\- ¿Eso crees ?, - su cuestionamiento era algo burlón, sus grandes y redondos ojos aseguraban que estaba tomándole el pelo.

Baekhyun frunció la frente, y le golpeó el pecho con poca fuerza.

—Te-tengo miedo de perderte. Sé que quiero irme contigo, salir de esto sin que nadie muera, pero si en el camino nos atrapan, de cualquier manera va-valdrá la pena. Piénsalo, si no estaría contigo por lo que siento, entonces tomaría todo lo que me ha dado y me iría sin importarme nada, ¿por qué me importaría tu bienestar ?, si esto está fuera como tú lo crees, no-no sintiéndome así. —Las palabras entrecortadas fueron difíciles de entender, Baekhyun puso las manos contra su cara al estar llorando, el nudo en su garganta continuaba creciendo.

Chanyeol miró en silencio, se mordió la lengua y por un segundo lució fastidiado por lo creíble de la confesión. No quiso aceptar sus palabras, pero lo que estaban moviendo en su interior, superaron cualquier otro pensamiento.

Rindiéndose, buscó sus labios para besarle, entregarle calma y algún otro motivo para que en ese tormentoso camino, Baekhyun continuara sin ser herido.

***

El ritmo de su respiración era calmado y constante, como música acompañando sus pensamientos más profundos.

Baekhyun miró el rostro dormido de Chanyeol, preguntándose si tenía que dicho dicho y confesado, era verídico. La revelación golpeó desde horas antes de su corazón, confirmando que en su vida, el peliplata se había transformado en una persona importante. Chanyeol había dejado de ser un juguete del cual podría aprovecharse, y ahora, el alto podría ser capaz de usarlo y herirlo si así lo quería.

Baekhyun apretó los párpados con fuerza, maldijo en su mente y respiró contra la mejilla del programador antes de presionar un beso.

Con calma separó sus cuerpos y caminó al sanitario, su rostro caliente y su corazón acelerado necesita calmarse antes de seguir haciendo estupideces. El pelinegro miró su reflejo en el espejo, y luego mojó su cara esperando que al despertarse, esos sentimentalismos desaparecidos.

“ _¿Qué estás haciendo, Baekhyun?” -_ se preguntó, desesperando sus cabellos al estresarse. - _“No puedes estar enamorado de Chanyeol, ¿qué pasará con Junmyeon?” -_ Afligido, negó en dirección al chico confundido en el espejo, pasando por centésima vez, sobre en qué momento salió de esperar por su ex novio.

\- ¿Baekhyun? - Chanyeol perdió desde la habitación, asustando al pequeño que guardó silencio. - ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, un momento. —Baekhyun dio dos respiraciones largas y consecutivas. Se tomó su tiempo en acomodar su cabello alborotado, alisó la camisa en su pecho y revisó que su ropa interior luciera bien.

A pasos lentos regresaron a la cama, apreciando que el de cabellos plata disfrutaba de un concierto de piano en la televisión. Chanyeol le miró por el rabillo del ojo, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? —El alto se burló. - ¿Por qué tu cara está tan roja ?, ¿estás enfermo?

—Mi cara no está roja. - Baekhyun contradijo. —Hace calor, es todo.

—Yo no siento calor, casi son las tres de la mañana, comenzará a hacer frío.

\- ¿Es tan tarde ?, - el de ojos miel se sorprendió. - ¿Por qué estás despierto?

—Te hago la misma pregunta, ¿no estás cansado ?, lloraste hasta dormir, tus ojos siguen hinchados. - Con sus pulgares acarició sus pómulos, raspando con los dígitos al presionar en la piel.

No hice eso. - El pequeño se defendió. - Estaba molesto.

\- ¿Lloras cuando te molestas?

\- ¿Tú no ?, llorar al estar molesto es normal, Luhan lo hace también.

-I don't know. - Chanyeol afectados los hombros al no estar interesado. - No pongo atención en Luhan, ocupo mi tiempo para otras cosas cuando estoy cerca de ustedes. - Su atención volvió al concierto, los acercamientos a las manos del pianista eran atrayentes.

Baekhyun apretó los labios al saber que el tema del equipo era ahora algo delicado, si el asunto se tocaba, Chanyeol volvería a ser frío, algo que por supuesto, no le agradaba.

—Yo mañana ... - El pelinegro dudó, se humedeció con la lengua su labio inferior. —Estaré ocupado, debo encargarme de hacer mis maletas y de mi licencia en el canal, ¿Tú? ...

—Yo también estaré ocupado, llevaré mis cosas a casa de mis padres, podría llevarme a cabo todo el día. Te llamaré cuando termine, ¿te quedarás con ellos en el refugio, no es cierto? —Chanyeol le perdió, recibiendo un asentimiento. - Será lo mejor, no debemos levantar sospechas si entras y ventas de ese lugar.

—Ya que no podremos vernos hasta esa noche ... ¿te gustaría ... hacer ...? - Se mordió un labio al no saber cómo continuar.

Chanyeol le miró confundido, y alzó ambas cejas al no entender.

\- ¿Hacer ?, ¿qué?

Eso. - Señaló hacia la entrepierna ajena.

\- ¿Eso? - El alto aparentemente estar jugando con él, - ¿te refieres a sexo?

Baekhyun resopló, y negó dos veces para corregirle.

—Hemos tenido sexo muchas veces Yeol, no te veré por semanas luego de que esto pase, y sería lindo tener algunos bonitos recuerdos para cuando vayas a buscarme. —Baekhyun específicamente sus mejillas hervir. - Si para entonces estoy con mis padres será difícil tener un rato a solas, y él dijo ya lo que siento, así que podría ser ...

-No comprendo. —Chanyeol se rió. - ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer ?, ¿solo besarnos?

-No. - Baekhyun gruñó, los pensamientos le estaban avergonzando antes de decirlos con las palabras correctas. - _Quisiera hacer el amor._

La sonrisa burlona de Chanyeol desapareció por la respuesta murmurada, sus universos negros lucieron confundidos, prestó atención por unos segundos a la programación, y luego asintió al haber asimilado la petición.

—Muy bien, sí, pero ... uhm. ¿Qué lo hace diferente?

—Cuando tenemos sexo no hablamos. —Baekhyun subió con sutileza sobre sus piernas al tener su aprobación; volvándose a la par en un obstáculo para que la atención de Chanyeol no se posara en algo más.

El pequeño acomodarse, y dio un beso tímido sobre su boca. Los nervios estaban apoderándose de sus extremidades, sin embargo, la emoción por unirse de manera calmada y dulce como la primera vez, habían vuelto en un anhelo para él.

Las interrogantes sobre estar sintiendo amor estaban en el aire, las dudas en su corazón se acompañaban de inseguridades sobre lo que sería al saberse la verdad, o tal vez ... optando por una solución viable, enviar esa verdad al fondo de sus pensamientos, y si Chanyeol inminentemente cuestionaba, si él lo hizo ...

Tal vez, su mentira podría volverse una dulce sanación para que nadie fuera lastimado, y con ayuda de ella, estar juntos hasta que el apego y gusto les mantuvieran así.

\- ¿Quieres conversar? - Chanyeol colocó sus pulgares dentro de la ropa interior contraria, el elástico de la prenda fue deslizado por ellos hasta la mitad de los glúteos. El alto masajeó su trasero, mirando los orbes miel del chico que lucían entusiasmados.

—Quisiera que hablemos de lo que sentimos. —Baekhyun unió sus labios al cuello del peliplata, los besos que tenían antes ser húmedos y frenéticos, en esta ocasión eran castos y tiernos. - Como cuando me abrazas, la forma en la que lo haces es tan dulce, me haces sentir como un niño.

\- ¿Eso no es inapropiado? - El buen humor de Chanyeol regresó, sus manos detuvieron sus acciones debido a ello. - ¿Cómo es eso? - Sus ojos se cerraron a la par de los besos, cambiando de objetivo por situación, con los dedos acariciando su espalda y cintura, pasando por debajo de su camisa para controlar las cosquillas.

—Me haces sentir protegido e importante, se siente bien.

—Se supone que eso debe obligaciones de sentirse, ¿estamos juntos, no ?, te lo he dicho tantas veces, te protegeré. - Sus belfos clasificados un ruidoo beso en su hombro, bajando la tela que le cubría para morder en ese mismo lugar.

Baekhyun se rió y quejó al sentirlo, golpeando juguetonamente su pecho para detenerle.

—Eres un tonto, sabes que cuando te escucho hablar así siento miedo. —Le recordó. - Proteger a alguien implica que hay un peligro.

—Hay tantos peligros alrededor de ti y sigues sin darte cuenta. - Con sus dígitos separados en dos flequillo ajeno, Chanyeol se rió al verle, y dio otra presión larga sobre su frente. - ¿Cómo sobrevivirás cuando te alejes de mí?

No nos separamos por mucho tiempo, ya has hecho una promesa, debes cumplir. - Baekhyun sonrió modificado al haber creado una gran expectativa, sus ojos se entrecerraron por su expresión, y sobre la boca de Chanyeol al volver a besarle. Pidió que sus lenguas se unieran, y jadeó conforme a las sensaciones eléctricas hancían que el resto de su cuerpo reaccionara.

Su pelvis rozaba el ombligo de Chanyeol, sus muslos eran marcados por las manos de este mismo. El calor se alojaba en su cuello y estómago. El de ojos claros gimió en cuanto le respondió duro, y sonrió al ser recostado sobre su espalda, pues cuentos acciones aseguraban que le retiraría la ropa.

—Tus labios son muy gruesos. —Baekhyun mencionaó al mirarle, dando un comentario a quien le quitaba la ropa interior. - Me gustan.

—A mí me gusta tu cintura, es pequeña.

—Mis caderas son grandes. —El pelinegro añadió. - ¿También te gustan?

—Tu cuerpo me encanta, se siente bien.

Sus labios se unían consecutivamente, la fricción de sus movimientos aumentaba la libido, Baekhyun rió en las caricias, asegurándose de que ninguna de sus reacciones o buen humor tuvieron negativamente por Chanyeol. Dejó que su cuerpo quedará expuesto para él, para su boca marcara libremente sobre sus hombros y cuello.

\- _Hay algo que aún no te he dicho._ \- El pequeño dejó en un murmuro, sintiendo que su camisa era desabrochada. Cerró los ojos al volverse tímido, por lo que perdió el momento en que Chanyeol dio el indicio de lo que besaría cerca del ombligo.

\- ¿Qué es? - Dio un beso más cerca de su miembro. - ¿Es sobre lo excitado que te pongo ?, lo he notado, incluso vi esa grabación donde me muestra un lindo paisaje en medio de tus piernas, la guardia.

No es eso. - Baekhyun susurró, su boca se abrió amplia al gemir con fuerza. La mano de Chanyeol estaba sufriendo su intimidad, acariciando los testículos con lentitud y explorando hacia su cavidad, - _Mhg, espera un momento, si-¡oh !, espera_ —Baekhyun se retorció al sentirle, y haló de él para detenerle.

Chanyeol sonrió al tener su rostro frente al suyo, y le separó las piernas, en donde tuvo lugar.

\- ¿Entonces no estás deseándome ahora?

—Lo hago, pero quisiera decirte todo lo que no puedas en dos semanas. Si el ocultarnos e huir no sale como lo esperamos, no deseo vivir o morir con el arrepentimiento de no hacerlo ahora.

El peliplata aceptó sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que esa noche podría significar. Baekhyun y él se separarían en cuarenta y ocho horas, y nadie aseguraba que se unirían después ... a menos que ...

—De acuerdo, entonces hazlo, amor. - El programador aceptó, sonriendo tenuemente al que dio un beso en el mentón. - Yah, ¿qué esperas?

Baekhyun se humedeció la boca y luego la garganta, mirando hacia los universos negros que por primera vez en ese día, se notaron brillantes.

—Lo que me gusta de ti… —El periodista detectó por un momento, luego cerró los ojos agitando su cabeza para negar. - En realidad me gusta todo lo que tengo que ver contigo. Ha sido bueno conocerte, Chanyeol, lo digo de verdad. No es por el malentendido de antes, el equipo y MooSung no tiene nada que ver. Yo estoy agradecido contigo.

\- ¿Agradecido? —Chanyeol se aturdió. - ¿Por qué?

-Si tú no hubieras aparecido esa noche, cuando te conocí, seguramente mi depresión pudo haber terminado conmigo. Tú eres el único que sabe todo sobre la situación con mis padres, hablar de ello con Luhan es complicado, pero contigo es diferente. Tienes mi confianza, me haces reír y me haces sentir seguro, el que me comprendas y me animes, me cambia.

\- ¿Te cambiaron?

—Para bien, por supuesto. Porque de algún modo ... me dabas esperanza.

—Yo no debería hacerte sentir así. - Chanyeol consideró, sus ojos volvieron a parecer infinitos, pero su sonrisa desvaneció el sentido negativo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

—Baek, no soy el chico dulce que te imaginas, la mitad del tiempo odio la compañía, y detesto ... tantas cosas.

—Lo sé. - El de ojos miel lució obvio. —Sé que no eres así totalmente, pero eso no lo cambia, me gusta el tú que ríe y bromea, pero también me gusta el otro tú.

\- ¿El otro yo? —El alto se confundió, su sonrisa titubeó por un momento.

—El hombre serio que maldice y se enfada, el que piensa con la cabeza fría y planea su trabajo con profesionalismo. Cuando estás serio, pareces un hombre diferente al que me insinúa continuamente, y eso me gusta.

La expresión de Chanyeol a su respuesta combinada con la descripción que Baekhyun le dio. El pelinegro siente el calor sobre su vientre acrecentar, y unió sus bocas con fuerza al sentirse ansioso por continuar. El alto respondió a su fervor de manera similar, logrando que el sexo se transformara en amor, en ese amor que Baekhyun tanto pidió antes.

Las penetraciones siguieron a los besos húmedos, así como los movimientos duros que se volvieron suaves. La agitación, las mentiras y el arrebato, impenían que sus cabezas procesaran lo que continuaría. Baekhyun lloriqueó por el deseo, y besó su boca por el enamoramiento, ondeó sus caderas y se requirió exigir por más, porque las corazonadas no deparaban nada bueno, y Chanyeol continuaba ahí, creyéndole, siendo todavía, de él ...

El alto disfrutó del placer, de sostener sus piernas y de mirar a los ojos al invadirle, su pecho agitado y enamorado a veces la cegaba de sus intenciones; luego le escuchaba murmurar palabras, proclamaciones y promesas que se oían imposibles, y la realidad le gritaba qué aquella sería la última vez, su última vez ...

El final de su encuentro llevó a otra revelación, una más inesperada y desastrosa, un par de palabras que por el cansancio se escuchó ahogadas y por poco inentendibles, una que tal vez, cambia todo lo que por los últimos meses compartió.

Baekhyun tembló, aferrándose al torso de su acompañante, sintiendo a la par, que todo el peso de su engaño se iba de su cuerpo por su declaración.

Porque estaba queriendo a Chanyeol, lo que estaba haciendo de verdad.

***

Los latidos de sus corazones eran como armonías que aumentaban la intranquilidad.

Baekhyun al igual que todos, quería lucir calmado para no empeorar la situación, hablar de temas vagos y bobos para que no siguiera pensando en lo que en menos de media hora sucedería. Luhan se notaba más delgado de lo normal, Jongdae lucía como si no hubiera podido dormir en dos días, y Junmyeon desde una noche atrás, miraba a la distancia con cierta tristeza.

—Sigo pensando que se acercará en cualquier momento. —Luhan mencionó al colocar la placa con un nombre falso en su chaqueta. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, estremeciéndose por lucir como uno de esos oficiales.

No sé de qué hablas. - Baekhyun fingió desinterés, ajustó la corbata de su traje, y luego colocó de manera meticulosa el colgante fluorescente alrededor de su cuello.

—De Junmyeon, por supuesto. —El de ojos brillosos se burló. - Anoche me preguntó si de verdad te irás con nosotros.

—Iremos juntos hasta el área ocho, ahí nos separamos. - Su hablar fue calmado pero seguro. —Chanyeol me dio la ubicación de mis padres, así que iré a buscarles.

Luhan lució conmocionado, sus amplios ojos demostraban su incredulidad.

\- ¿Tus padres están vivos?

—Chanyeol lo confirmó, incluso identificó sus números de identificación. Ellos han envejecido, lucen adorables.

No puedes ir, Baekhyun. —Luhan jadeó. - El área ocho es una zona controlada, si vas hacia ellos te detendrán.

No, no lo harán. - El pelinegro aseguró, su gesto amable se intercambió por uno más firme. —Luhan, también soy un ciudadano registrado, y obtuvo mi licencia en el trabajo, solo necesito volver a ver, estaré con ellos por dos semanas, Chanyeol me alcanzará allá, y después ..., no sé exactamente hacia dónde iremos, pero lo haremos por nuestra cuenta.

\- ¿Quiere decir que no vendrás conmigo ?, ¿por qué ?, —El alcalde se notó herido. - Sí quieres ir con tus padres está bien, Junmyeon y yo podremos esperar en la zona siete, luego nos iremos juntos.

—Esto ya no tiene nada que ver contigo, Lú. —Baekhyun respiró profundo, tomando las manos de su amigo para explicarse. Le miró detenidamente, apreciando los brillantes orbes humedecerse. - Estoy sintiendo algo por Chanyeol ... y quiero irme con él.

—Él puede venir también. —Su respiración se volvió agitada, su voz quebrándose aumentaba la sensación insoportable.

—Todos aquí sabemos que ustedes no se agradan, no puedo ponerle en esa situación, ir con mi novio y mi ex novio, no es una buena idea.

\- ¿Tu novio? —Luhan aparentemente más perplejo. - ¿Lo dices en serio ?, Baek, Chanyeol solo fue el informante.

Baekhyun sonrió tenuemente para su amigo, comprendiendo lo que el peliplata dio por hecho en su última reunión.

—Nos queremos, yo no lo planeé, él me gustaba desde antes y solo sucedió. 

\- ¿Sólo sucedió?

No importa lo que digas, Luhan, sí aún quieres ir conmigo estaré esperándote en mi auto cuando todo termine. Si sigues sin estar de acuerdo, entonces, deberíamos decir adiós ahora.

La mayoría de los chicos en la habitación guardaron silencio durante la discusión. Era claro para muchos lo que estaba ocurriendo, y debido a ello, ninguno quiso reaccionar con murmuros o miradas directas en su dirección.

Junmyeon resopló a lo dicho por Baekhyun, optando por salir de la lavandería al haber sido herido por la confesión. Jongdae dio un vistazo al resto de los aliados, mientras que las sonrisas de buen humor de parte de Minseok y Kyungsoo, festejaban el que Baekhyun estuvo poniendo un ultimátum al exigente Luhan.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente unos segundos después, Chanyeol miró con curiosidad al entrar, no perdiendo la atención que los aliados daban tímidamente a los líderes.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? —Chanyeol pregunta antes de sonreír. El uniforme se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, y su altura aumentaba el aspecto intimidante.

Baekhyun no evitó emocionarse al verle, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosa al sonreírle, lo que descolocó todavía más al mayor; Luhan siguió con la mirada el caminar del que aún llamaba amigo, observándole envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chanyeol.

El beso de su saludo fue simple, sin embargo, el resto de los presentes percibidos en el toque, una señal de que no debían estar ahí.

—Uhm, muy bien. —Minseok dio una señal a los aliados de menor rango. —Deberían volver al refugio, estar atentos de lo que podríamos tener éxito, nosotros… —dio un pequeño tirón a Kyungsoo. - Salgamos, será mejor dejarlos solos. Luhan, ven aquí.

El susodicho ofreció una sonrisa irónica hacia Chanyeol, logrando incluso pasar a su lado lo bastante cerca para golpearle un brazo. Baekhyun controló sus ganas de pedirle que se disculpara, siendo paciente hasta que la última persona abandonó el lugar.

Chanyeol miró al ceño fruncido, al ser sorprendido luego por el abrazo que Baekhyun le dio al quedarse a solas.

\- ¿Uhm? —El de cabellos plata se desconcertó. - ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sé lo dije. - Baekhyun informó, sus pómulos se elevaron unos mm más.

\- ¿Decir el qué ?, ¿a quién?

—A Luhan, obviamente. —Baekhyun buscó sus manos, entrelazando los dedos de sus diestras. - No quise hacerlo ayer, estaba tan nervioso por si conseguía la licencia para mis vacaciones que incluso vomité. Estoy ansioso, compré un par de gorros para mis padres y unos zapatos, no sé si le gustarán, pero no quiero llegar con las manos vacías, ¿crees que eso les gustará ?, no sé si están comiendo bien, y estuve a punto de comprar medicamentos para papá, no sé cuáles serán sus enfermedades, pero las más comunes tienen tratamientos fuertes, ¿qué crees que debas comprarlos?

Chanyeol sonrió enternecido por sus intenciones, y le acarició con más cuidado esperando su emoción por hablar se disipara un poco.

—Pareces un niño.

\- ¿Lo crees?

—Estoy seguro que tus padres están felices sin importar qué les obsequies, cuando te vean se sentirán bien.

—Lo hago por mi ansiedad, pensó mucho en ellos en estos años, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de recontratarnos, todo lo que les quiero decir que está ahogando.

—Ya tenemos tiempo para estar con ellos, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el informe.

\- ¡Oh !, espera un poco. —Baekhyun le mantuvo en su lugar al halar de su mano, evitando que el programador avanzara a la salida. - Minseok nos avisará cuando sea momento mar, quiero un momento contigo.

—Baek. —Chanyeol sonrió tenuemente. - Debemos prepararnos.

—Nos hemos preparado por semanas, ahora quiero que me abraces. - Ignorando lo que el alto intentó hacer antes, el de los ojos miel logró que sus manos le rodearan el cuerpo. Besó su boca lentamente al necesitarlo, y respiró contra su mejilla al disfrutar de su compañía. - ¿Lo ves ?, a nadie le hace daño que estemos por cinco minutos más aquí.

—Necesitamos subir al auto antes del toque de queda, podríamos estar tomados de las manos incluso ahí.

No es cómodo. —Baekhyun argumentó. - Tener a todos mirando no es algo que me guste, además ... Junmyeon.

\- ¿Junmyeon? —Chanyeol alzó una ceja al cuestionar, alejándose aún en el abrazo para mirarle. - ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Yeol, aunque ya no salga con él es de mal gusto besarnos en donde pueda vernos. No deberíamos hacerlo sentir así.

\- ¿Te importan los sentimientos ajenos? - La pregunta sonó despectiva en un inicio, Baekhyun puso esmero en la expresión del alto para saber si estaba molesto. - Me refiero a que te importe él.

—Junmyeon sigue siendo un amigo.

No me lo parece.

—Sigue siéndolo, y aunque no lo fuera, es complicado. Simplemente no quiero que él nos mire así. —Baekhyun explicó sin alterarse, aunque en el intercambio necesitó mantener a Chanyeol en el mismo lugar al forzarle a mirarle.

—Deberíamos ir abajo, aún debo conducir. — El analista deshizo el agarre de sus dedos, avanzando sin más obstáculos hasta la puerta para reunirse con el resto del equipo.

Baekhyun resopló al verle salir, y no dándose por vencido aún, avanzó con prisa tras él para alcanzarle en el pasillo. Con los dedos sujetó su cinturón para detenerle, y dio un tirón para hacerle girar. Chanyeol fue maleable, y no puso objeción pese a que las manos del periodista buscaron dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Chanyeol lució confundido en un inicio, notando eventualmente como Baekhyun mostraba rápidamente que tenía su organizador.

\- No conducirás.

\- ¿De qué hablas ?, debo conducir, Sehun y Wooram acordaron que podrían yo, incluso aprendí la ruta.

No, le diré a Wooram que ella lo hará, Sehun nunca me escucha de ninguna manera. - El pelinegro avanzó sin más explicaciones, acelerando sus pasos al saber que Chanyeol intentaría evitar sus intenciones.

—Baekhyun, echarás todo a perder.

—Wooram conduce bien, y es inteligente, podrá hacerlo, ¿no fue ella quien creó el mapa ?, lo logrará. —Jaló fuertemente de la puerta de emergencia, yendo con rapidez hacia las escaleras. Baekhyun rió por su travesura, aunque al mirar hacia el alto al haber bajado la primera serie de escalones, le notó ansioso.

—Baek, devuélveme mi organizador ahora.

—Si lo hago me arrepentiré, solo haz lo que te digo. - Empujando otra puerta, se encontró con el resto de sus compañeros en el exterior del edificio.

La salida de emergencia daba hacia la parte trasera del edificio, siendo este el espacio entre ese y el siguiente edificio, un pequeño callejón. El lugar resultante fue idóneo para pasar desapercibidos.

Luhan le dio una mirada seria al escucharle reír, y luego evitó el cruce para mantenerse cerca de Junmyeon.

—Entremos ahora. - Sehun pidió al abrir la puerta doble de la camioneta. A los extremos de esta había dos líneas paralelas de asientos. —Baekhyun, Chanyeol pidió que fueras al frente con él, así que sube.

—Wooram conducirá. —El pelinegro informó, tomando por sorpresa a la chica que estuvo a punto de subir al auto. —Chanyeol y yo iremos detrás, lo acabamos de decidir.

\- ¿Lo acaban de decidir? —Luhan cuestionó desde el interior del vehículo. - ¿Qué clase de decisión es esa?

—Wooram sabe el trayecto mejor que Chanyeol. - Entregó el organizador a la mujer, ya que funciona como llave para poder eléctrico. - Él estará ocupado cuando lleguemos al canal, debe estar tranquilo, no estresado, así que iremos atrás. —Tomando la mano del alto, le llevaremos dentro. Baekhyun ocupó el penúltimo lugar, palmeando el siguiente para que Chanyeol se sentara sin más quejas.

Wooram y Sehun intercambiaron una mirada con el alcalde por el inesperado acuerdo, siendo el rubio quien le dio una sonrisa irónica antes de cerrar las puertas.

\- _¿Puedes decirme qué ocurre?_ \- Chanyeol susurró en el oído del pequeño.

\- _Sigo teniendo esos sueños._ \- Baekhyun contestó murmurando. Quiso evitar lo juicioso de los gestos ajenos, no obstante, que aquella zona del vehículo no tenía ventanas, le dejaba con las únicas opciones de mirarse los zapatos o hacia los rostros de Minseok y Kyungsoo. - _Sé lo que piensas Yeol, pero no puedo simplemente ignorar estos sentimientos._

\- _Son solo sueños._

\- _No se siente así, los sueños no hacen que despierte ansioso. No quiero verte morir._

\- _No moriré hoy, cariño._ —Chanyeol sonrió amplio. - _Te aseguro que no._

\- _Pues en mi sueño lo he hecho de muchas maneras, o te disparan o es a mí a quien asesinan. El último sueño que tuve incluyó un choque._

\- _¿Un choque?_ \- Chanyeol se notaba sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir.

\- _Espero comprendas el por qué no te dejé conducir hoy_ . - Dijo inquieto, y entrelazó sus dedos para dar un apretón fuerte. - Incluso si suena tonto para ti, me tranquiliza tenerte cerca.

\- ¿Alguien puede detener este maldito drama? —La petición de Luhan fue bastante amarga, sus orbes llenos de odio miraron hacia Chanyeol. —Concéntrense.

-Huno. - Minseok intervino, no deseando que la tensión y mal humor empeorara. - ¿Podrías encender la radio ?, será mejor poner nuestra mente en otro lado, si comenzamos a discutir las cosas saldrán mal.

—Nada podría salir peor. - Wooram murmuró al frente. Junmyeon se sentó tras ella miró en su dirección, captando como su movimiento llegó a robar la atención de Sehun.

\- ¿Quieren escuchar algo en especial? —El rubio tuvo problemas con el dispositivo, pasando sus dedos sobre la pantalla táctil para cambiar de estación.

\- ¡Oh! - Kyungsoo atrajo la atención del resto, e inclinó su rostro al sentirse avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta, Do? —Jongdae pensó para molestarlo.

—Elsie se ha vuelto popular. —El de pupilas pequeñas respondió. - Su voz en increíble.

\- ¿Qué no Elsie es la supuesta cantante virtual? —Minseok se sintió confundido. - Hay demasiados rumores sobre ella.

\- ¿Cantante virtual? —Chanyeol inquirió divertido. - ¿Qué clase de rumores?

Luhan resopló al escuchar la conversación, y mirando en la dirección de los que estaban sentados al frente, visualizó el camino por donde se conducía.

—Nadie ha visto su rostro nunca.

\- ¿Algún cantante lo hace? - Sehun se burló desde el frente. - Los cantantes de ahora solo se presentan en ubicaciones por medio de holográficos.

—La diferencia es que ellos son personas de las que puedes ver un rostro, tienen promociones normales a pesar de que jamás se hayan visto en persona. Elsie es solo una cara que fácilmente podría ser recreada digitalmente, hay algo en su mirada ...

—Parece que tú si crees esos rumores. —Chanyeol le hizo notar.

En respuesta, Minseok experimentó sonrojarse.

—Cómodo mar, en TACTIX hubo varios blogs publicados al respecto, fue espeluznante leer.

—Ficción, supongo. —Junmyeon añadió.

—Sí, es posible. —El de ojos grandes murmuró.

No importa lo que sea. - Kyungsoo pensó. - Su música está en otro nivel, tiene ese estilo retro y sonidos adictivos. Que sus letras sean del estilo antiguo lo mejora todo.

—Tenemos un fan aquí. —Sehun sonrió al percibir su emoción, y subió lentamente a la música para oír la voz de la susodicha.

Las primeras partes de la canción eran ritmos en piano y guitarra, el canto de la mujer llegó poco después, siendo sólo su interpretación la que llenara el vehículo por unos minutos. Inminentemente escucharon la alarma iniciando el toque de queda, sonidos repetitivos y acústicos que en esta ocasión hicieron temblar a Baekhyun.

—Muy bien. — Luhan habló al ver a todos encogerse. —Es momento de estar prevenidos, a partir de ahora no puede haber ningún error.

—Eso lo sabemos todos. —Chanyeol se burló.

Baekhyun vio el gesto despectivo que intercambiaron, y moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa, pidió al analista no comenzar una pelea.

— _Prométeme que no seguirán discutiendo, no podemos estar así, necesitamos trabajar juntos si queremos salir vivos de ahí, ¿de acuerdo?, comprende a Luhan, está molesto por lo que le dije._ — Baekhyun bajó la voz al suplicar, manteniendo los dedos de sus manos entrelazados. Dio un beso sobre el hombro del programador, manteniendo una sonrisa en modo de ruego.

— _Le he soportado todo este tiempo, es momento de detenerlo._

— _Sólo una hora, Yeol. Ignóralo, ni siquiera tienes que responderle si te habla, hazlo por mí, por favor._

\- _A veces no comprendo tus peticiones, deberías simplemente mandarlo al diablo. -_ Chanyeol tuvo un beso sobre sus labios en respuesta, siendo tomado por sorpresa al haber enviado su mirada; Su curiosidad o ego, le animó a mirar el gesto que Junmyeon puso al mirarles.

Los hombros del analista se elevaron en reacción, y aceptó devolviendo el beso.

—Chicos. - Wooram se oyó asustada, la velocidad del vehículo bajó un tanto, y percibió cuando este dobló en una esquina. Chanyeol reconoció hacia el parabrisas, no reconoció el recorrido.

\- ¿Hacia dónde vamos, Ram?

—Una camioneta de MAMA estaba cerca, tomaré otro camino.

—Sólo levantarás sospechas si los esquivas, apégate al plan. —Baekhyun solicitó de manera firme, asintiendo cuando Luhan, en una actitud más amable, también ayudó a su decisión.

\- ¿A cuántos minutos estamos de llegar? —Jongdae cuestionó a Sehun.

El rubio dio un vistazo al organizador identificado al vehículo, el reloj en cuenta regresiva estaba cambiando intermitentemente.

—Diez minutos. - Mencionó él.

—Aún falta mucho tiempo. —Minseok suspiró.

—Estaremos bien. —Junmyeon quiso calmarles. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que nos atrapen.

—Chicos. —Wooram volvió a llamarles, la velocidad del auto seguía reduciéndose. Los semáforos parpadeaban luces azules, la oscuridad inminente estaba llegando desde el otro extremo del distrito. 

—Dejará de haber energía en unos segundos. - Sehun anunció. - ¿No se suponía que el apagón estaría hasta dentro de una hora?

El alumbrado de las calles y edificios se cortaba consecutivamente, Luhan y Junmyeon se miraron aterrados antes de revisar en sus cronogramas los horarios estipulados en los cortes de luz.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? —Kyungsoo se inquietó. —N-No Po-podremos hacer la transmisión si no hay electricidad.

—Continuemos con el plan. —Luhan exigió. —Deben tener lámparas de emergencia en el canal, o podría hackear el sistema para generar electricidad. ¿No hiciste eso antes en el departamento de Baekhyun? —El de ojos brillosos quiso ignorar la reacción de Chanyeol por su comentario, especialmente cuando Baekhyun evitó mirar al alto de vuelta.

—Generar luz en un departamento y en una televisión son dos cosas diferentes. —Sehun intervino. No estamos en el refugio, MAMA tiene control en esos edificios, si hacemos eso nos arriesgaremos y nos atraparán.

No pienso volver al refugio ahora. —Luhan espetó. —El conteo al distrito uno será en una semana, perderemos el tiempo si nos echamos atrás.

\- ¿Pueden dejar de discutir? —Jongdae suplicó, la camioneta ya estaba detenida frente a un semáforo. La luz se desvanecía cada vez más cerca.

—Detén tu maldita arrogancia, esto no se trata sólo de ti. —Minseok arremetió contra Luhan. - ¿Piensas poner en peligro a todos por tu necedad?

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —Luhan se rió. - ¿Qué nos maten ?, bien, que lo hagan, salvaríamos a millones de personas si dejáramos de ser tan cobardes.

\- ¡Lú, para! —Baekhyun lloriqueó.

—Volveremos en unos días. —Junmyeon pidió con cautela. - Tal vez mañana, si lo hacemos ahora corremos peligro de que las cosas no salgan bien.

La noche inevitablemente les envolvió en su oscuridad, el silencio que llevó a ellos fue ser una alerta. Las respiraciones de todos se volvieron agitadas, solo la luz de la pantalla táctil vinculada generaba un destello.

—De acuerdo. - El de ojos brillosos susurró, pues el miedo estaba comenzando a afectarle.

Wooram logró las manos en el volante, y dio una mirada a Sehun por un instante y previamente, de encender las luces fuertes del vehículo.

\- _¡Mierda !, ¡Mierda !, ¡Mierda!_ \- Jongdae maldijo, frente al vehículo estaban varios oficiales de MAMA, todos ellos tenían armas apuntando en su dirección.

—Chanyeol, ¿qué hago ahora? - Wooram cuestionó dudosa.

—Sólo deja que pase.

Luhan se sostuvo con fuerza de Junmyeon, y asustado, sujetó con una mano su organizador para enviar un texto hacia el equipo en el refugio. _»Nos interceptaron«,_ escribió.

Los dedos de Baekhyun apretaron en el agarre, y se aferró al saco del uniforme de Chanyeol sin darse cuenta de que sus mejillas comenzaron a mojarse a consecuencia del pánico.

\- _Es el final, es el final_ . —Kyungsoo hiperventiló. - _Nos matarán._

Un estruendoso sonido provino de las armas de dos de los oficiales, las balas atravesaron el que debió ser un blindaje, dando directamente a los que se encontraban sentados en los asientos principales. Baekhyun no reaccionó al inicio, sus huesos dolieron al darse cuenta de su pasado sueño se cumplió, aunque ahora, no era Chanyeol el que estaba siendo atacado, si no su hermano.

Luhan, Junmyeon y Jongdae se incluyen hacia el suelo por temor a ser alcanzados, Minseok y Kyungsoo estaban atónitos y temblando, y Chanyeol, aun estoico, dio un apretón más fuerte en las delgadas manos de quien estaba llorando inconsolablemente.

Los tres hombres ocupando el espacio entre los asientos no comprendieron lo que estaba ocurriendo. Luhan apretó los párpados intentando hallar una respuesta sobre el fallo de su plan, obteniendo su respuesta por el medio de la pasada conversación.

Luhan miró hacia la burbuja de texto que apareció en el chat.

_»Alguien nos traicionó«_

Las puertas de la camioneta fueron abiertas desde el exterior. La reacción de todos fue alejarse de ellas, sin embargo Baekhyun fue detenido, pues Chanyeol, conservando su expresión inmutable, no quiso moverse.

Zhang Yixing sonrió victorioso al mirarles, disfrutando de sus rostros llenos de terror.

—El juego terminado. —El oficial rió amargamente, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza a algunos oficiales que les detendrían, el resto apuntaban hacia los aliados para evitar que huyeran.

\- _Te amo, te amo, te amo. -_ Baekhyun farfulló, el llanto impedía que lo hiciera de manera entendible, pero intentaba que fuera audible para Chanyeol.

Yixing se burló por ello, y detuvo al agente que iba por Kyungsoo.

—Espera. —Zhang le dijo a su empleado. —Dejemos que Chanyeol salga primero.

La oración era simple, y pese a eso, era la confirmación del temor más grande de Junmyeon.

La garganta de Baekhyun dolió, el lamento viajaba desde su corazón, pero el nudo impedía que saliera pronto. Sus manos refuerzan la fuerza de agarre, no obstante el peliplata tiró de su extremidad para ser liberada.

\- ¡Eres un maldito traidor! —Luhan le gritó al verle salir. - ¡Un traidor!

Baekhyun perdió el habla por unos segundos, observando al programador pasar en medio de los oficiales, quienes abrieron el paso para dejarle ir; Su vista estaba nublándose, el dolor estaba expandiéndose hacia su pecho y estómago.

\- ¡Chanyeol! - Baekhyun gritó. - ¡Chanyeol, vuelve aquí, idiota!

Los oficiales tomaron primero a Kyungsoo y Minseok, el procedimiento incluyó algunos golpes al haber resistencia, Baekhyun no se dio cuenta de si recibió algunos, pues sus ojos continuaron mirando por donde el peliplata se marchó. Continuó llamándole, lo que inminentemente puede y enfureció a Luhan.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Baekhyun! —Luhan exhortó, después de enviar el mensaje contra el suelo como el resto de ellos, recibiendo una patada sobre el estómago por alzar la voz.

Baekhyun siguió llorando, la presión contra su cuerpo era equivalente, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Yixing se inclinó cerca de él. Zhang sonrió con maldad, y no siendo capaz de reprimirse más, tuvo un golpe contra el rostro del periodista, dejándole inconsciente.

***

La línea blanca de luz se volvió amplia al despertar, sus párpados pesaban, y el dolor cerca de su ojo derecho incrementaba conforme recuperaba la lucidez. Baekhyun entendió que estaba recostado sobre el suelo, frente a él podría tener una pared blanca amplia, y lejanamente se escuchaban respiraciones entrecortadas y pasos.

Siendo aún incapaz de moverse, consideró su posición y estado. Sus manos le impedían levantarse porque estaban sujetas detrás de su espalda, posiblemente por unas esposas. Sus piernas también estaban limitadas, solo las que parecían tener alguna banda rodeando por encima de sus tobillos.

Siendo tomado por sorpresa, Baekhyun jadeó al ver a Sehun incluyendo frente a su rostro.

—Despertaste. —El rubio dijo. —Hey, Zhang, el idiota despertó.

—Elsie, llama a MooSung ahora, quería conocer a la celebridad. —Yixing ordenó.

—Adoro a las celebridades. - Una voz conocida se escuchó a lo ancho de la habitación. Las pantallas holográficas muestran un ojo de pupila roja que parpadeaba lentamente mientras la voz continuaba. - El mensaje fue recibido, MooSung viene en camino.

Baekhyun fue levantado bruscamente del suelo por Zhang, siendo llevado a la silla que quedaba libre. Una línea de asientos numerados y de metal estaba acomodada en el centro de la habitación. Sus amigos estaban ahí, todos ellos con alguna huella de violencia escurriendo desde las esquinas de sus rostros, boca o nariz.

—Podemos continuar aquí el resto del día si deciden no hablar. —Zhang mencionó con alegría, un rastro de hastío escapando en su actuación. —Elsie no duerme nunca, les hará compañía.

—Me gusta conocer personas nuevas. —La voz femenina añadida. - Aprendo de sus errores, es mi pasatiempo.

Luhan pensó estremecerse, y dio una mirada al pelinegro que fue sentado a su lado.

—Siendo honestos. —Sehun se rió. - Si dejamos que vivan durante mucho tiempo no será divertido. A los traidores no se les debe premiar.

\- ¿Traidores? - Luhan se irritó. —El traidor fuiste tú.

—Alguien sigue sin comprender. - Yixing corrigió. No puedes ir contra el sistema.

—A la mierda su sistema jodido. —Jongdae tampoco se resistió. —Prefiero morir ahora que servir a su líder líder, MooSung es un asco.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —Elsie se rió. - MooSung es desagradable, sus actitudes no son respetables.

Baekhyun respiró con dificultad, su vista seguía paseándose por la sala, queriendo hallar una salida. El sitio era de paredes blancas, las puertas parecían perderse entre ellas debido a su color. Las pantallas adornaban las paredes, y algunos muebles daban un aspecto minimalista al lugar.

—Elsie, es suficiente. —Sehun pidió. —Llama a Chanyeol y desactiva tu conexión en esta sala.

—Chanyeol ha sido notificado. - Un sonido artificial se escuchó seguidamente. —Desactivando.

Las pantallas holográficas desaparecieron cuando el ojo virtual se cerró, dejando tras ella solo una luz parpadeante roja sobre un objeto hexagonal. Baekhyun jadeó al entendido, y el nudo en su garganta se volvió inmenso.

—Zhang, retírate también. Me quedaré con mi hermano y primo para resolver esto. —Sehun hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta.

Yixing lució renuente en un inicio, sin embargo dio vuelta a los medios luego de hacer una ligera inclinación hacia el menor. Luhan y Junmyeon intercambian una mirada debido a ello.

Al quedarse solos, el rubio cruzó los brazos en su pecho, sonriendo con buen humor para los desertores.

—Esperé semanas por poder mirarles así. —Sehun les contó, había felicidad genuina en su cara, lo que era nuevo. - Sobre todo a ti. —Señaló a Baekhyun.

—Tú y tu hermano son unos malditos imbéciles. —Junmyeon espetó. —Creen que han ganado, pero no es así. MooSung los matará por cómplices.

\- ¿MooSung? - Sehun inquirió riendo. —Ustedes en serio que no saben nada. Pensaron que descubrieron la verdad, pero mi hermano solo les dio un anzuelo para destruirlos. 

Esta vez, Luhan y Baekhyun fueron los que intercambiaron miradas, el ojo de miel desechó cualquier posibilidad pasada que podría argumentar la tradición de Chanyeol.

\- ¿Es-Estás diciendo que nada de los expedientes era real? —Minseok respondió pronunciar. —Pero ... son miles de archivos.

—Oh, eso. —El rubio sonrió amable, la curva forzada venía acompañada de burla. —Algunas cosas son ciertas, otras no. No importa, Chanyeol hace esto antes de matar a los conspiradores. Nuestro mejor amigo y yo decidimos que fuera en esta ocasión él quien explica todo con detalle, a Baekhyun le encantará oírlo.

—Sigue siendo imposible. —Minseok continuaba escéptico. —Para ser una mentira fue excesivamente elaborada.

\- ¿Crees que ustedes han sido los únicos que han intentado arruinar los planos de mis padres? —Sehun se burló. - protegemos a nuestro gobierno, lo que ustedes obtuvieron solo es la parte más delgada de nuestra protección. Nada de lo que obtuvieron es comprobable.

Luhan analizó un vacío enfriarle desde el pecho hasta la garganta, millas de pensamientos y maldiciones cayendo sobre él; Miró a Baekhyun con miedo, aún más del que tenía. Pensó en Kris, y en lo que se ocasionaría cuando el extranjero entregara la información a su líder.

La puerta pesada tras Sehun se abrió con lentitud, Baekhyun percibió su ira yendo desde su cabeza hasta sus manos, listo para soltar una maldición hacia Chanyeol.

MooSung fue calmado al entrar, su rostro serio y ojos desalmados estremecieron al instante a los hombres capturados. La puerta quedó entreabierta, tendrá que el ruido en el exterior sonara tenuemente.

Luhan mordió su lengua para no maldecirle, y consideró enfocar su atención al perfil de Baekhyun. Miró sus ojos llenos de odio, su boca entreabriéndose para decir lo que él no se atrevió.

—Joven Park. —MooSung hizo una marcada inclinación para el rubio, descolocando por completo a los que podrían observarle. - Solo quería conocer sus rostros.

—Lo supongo. —Sehun dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la silla cúbica a dos metros para tomar asiento. —La noticia causó emoción a todo el sector, no hay nadie que no esté hablando de ellos.

—Los trabajadores están interesados en el presentador. Pasaron casi dos años desde el último. —MooSung puso esmero en el rostro de quien le miraba con más desprecio. - Es una pena, era bastante popular.

—Al menos arregló el asunto del noticiero antes. —Sehun consideró. - Desaparecer periodistas es un dolor de cabeza, los rumores siempre surgen por alborotadores como él.

\- ¿Eso significa que nos matarán? —Kyungsoo murmuró, la sangre escurriendo de su boca le llegaba al mentón, el sabor metálico comenzó a asquearle.

\- ¿Matarles? —El rubio asumió. —Si lo dices de esa manera no suena divertido.

—Nos gusta lo divertido. —Una nueva voz se escuchó a la par de las voces al fondo, la puerta fue abierta por completo, dejando ver dos figuras de ropas negras. El hombre de tez acaramelada sonrió por un momento, dándole una mirada al mayor de edad. - MooSung, escuché que debes ir a trabajar, ¿está bien?

—Me disculpo. - El endeble "líder" se excusó, dio una venía marcada al que pidió retirarse, y luego una vez más de cabellos plata entrando detrás.

Baekhyun consideró su boca temblar, sus ojos aguarse y las manos dolerle al desear golpearle.

—Tardaron años. - Sehun resopló cansado, dando un vistazo despectivo al comprobar que MooSung cerró bien la puerta al salir. —Kai, es tu turno de hablar a la basura.

—Cierra la boca. —Kai farfulló. - Deberías ir con tu madre, sigue preocupada por el maldito sedante.

—Es culpa de Chanyeol, no mía, si hubiera seguido el plan no podríamos por qué estarlo.

El peliplata siguió sus ojos atentos a Baekhyun, su rostro golpeado y su ropa rasgada debido al procedimiento. Inevitablemente, la tensión provocó que tenía un cruce con Junmyeon, que desde la distancia, le ofreció un gesto amargo.

—Y, ¿quién es el afortunado? - Kai se mofó al cuestionar, siguiendo la dirección que marcó el dedo de Sehun para señalar al de cabellos negros. - Así que tú eres Baekhyun. - Su caminar fue elegante, y se detuvo a un paso de alcanzarlo. Estaba siendo cauteloso para no recibir un golpe si el idiota lo intentaba. Kai había aprendido por la experiencia, ser precavido evitaría complicaciones o dolor.

—Sehun dijo que explicarían lo que sucede. - Luhan dejó de interrumpir las intenciones de Kai. Los dedos de este por poco sujetaron el rostro del ojo de miel, aunque para esquivar el periodista retrocedió sobre su asiento. —Entonces háganlo y simplemente terminemos con esto.

—Oaaah. - Kai se rió. - Esto es valiente, podríamos iniciar con él.

—Aún no. —Chanyeol avanzó unos pasos al frente, tiró de la ropa de Kai para evitar retroceder. - Ve a tu lugar, primero preguntaremos nosotros.

\- ¿Preguntarnos? —Jongdae se irritó. - ¿Acerca de qué?

—Su información. —El alto prosiguió. - Sé que no me importa todo, incluso le ocultaron información a su mejor aliado.

—Me das asco. —Baekhyun escupió en su dirección, con dientes apretados en su lengua una serie de insultos más. —Tú sabías que Kris era nuestra solución y nos hiciste desconfiar.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. - Chanyeol consideró molesto esta vez, en sus ojos encendidos se apreció mal humor por las pasadas acciones de su ex pareja. Baekhyun tembló al ver su pupila de tono carmesí, pues tan solo minutos antes viola igual a tenebrosa. - Si permitía que entregara la información y él la daba a conocer ... - Sobó sus sienes. - No tengo idea de lo que hubieran provocado.

—Desplegar oficiales, arrestar políticos, y _¡Bang !,_ \- Kai describió, haciendo la figura de una pistola con sus dedos, - Adiós Kris.

—Kris tiene la información ya, se la enviamos. - Luhan jadeó, por un momento se creyó superior al decirlo, pero inminentemente el terror regresó. Apreció el gesto desconcertado de Sehun, siendo este el que eleva sus hombros fugazmente.

Chanyeol, pese a escucharle, asintió comprendiendo.

—Lo sabemos. —El peliplata consideró. —Pediste a uno de los aliados en el refugio que la enviara, él la envió, pero nos hicimos cargo de Kris antes de arrestarles a ustedes. No causará problemas.

Kai bostezó, y miró hacia su reloj para empezar a contar los minutos.

—Esto es fastidioso. - El de piel acaramelada declaró. —Dudo que ellos sepan algo más, Chanyeol. Simplemente enviemos a catear el edificio, Zhang consiguió algo si es lo ocultan. Él esperaba un año por este momento, acabemos con ellos.

\- ¿Nos matarán y ni siquiera sabremos lo que de verdad ocurre? - Junmyeon se rió, lo fingida que fue su carcajada identificado verídica para el resto, no obstante, Baekhyun pudo detectar lo falso de ella. - Tenía razón cuando desconfíe de tus acciones. Ahora no me siento tan mal por no tener lástima por ti. - Se perdió al peliplata al hablar.

Kai y Sehun apreciaron los hombros del mayor tensarse, el de piel matizada reprimió una risa por lo fácil que eso le afectó.

\- ¿Lástima? - Chanyeol chasqueó. - Él que morirá hoy no seré yo, así que no comprendo cómo puedes sentirte superior.

—Baekhyun se acostó contigo solo por información. - El de labios sonrientes añadidos. - No sé si tus sentimientos eran genuinos o era parte de tu trampa, pero es satisfactorio saber que eso no lo pudiste hacer bien.

—Olvidas que la información era falsa. —El alto corrigió.

—Baekhyun no se pidió acercado a ti si no se lo hubiéramos pedido. —Luhan aportó, una sonrisa astuta brotó de sus labios al verle molesto. - Él quiso hacerte creer lo contrario para que continuas apoyando al equipo, y tú lo creíste, pero nunca fue así, Baekhyun siempre ha amado a Junmyeon.

El de orbes oscuros apretó los labios, deseando detectar lo asegurado al enfrentar a Baekhyun. El pelinegro esquivó el cruce, incapaz de desmentir a Luhan o al resto. Chanyeol no era el mismo que el de dos días atrás, no era simplemente pensar en su amor era verdadero, ni sus toques, ni sus besos, ni siquiera sus palabras.

\- ¿Entonces es así? - El peliplata sonrió, oprimiendo un costado de su auricular para llamar. - _"No perdamos más tiempo, acabemos con esto"_

Esta vez, una de las puertas a los costados fue abierta, un grupo de oficiales y médicos entraron al lugar, Kai y Sehún sonaron en grande al saber que el espectáculo comenzaría, y Chanyeol, todavía mirando al hombre que se negaba a devolverle el cruce , alzó la voz.

—Del número dos al seis. —Ordenó Chanyeol. - Hacia la sala de experimentación. Recuerda que dos de ellos no están numerados, y el dos no es de esta área, comiencen.

Luhan miró hacia su amigo con pánico, rehusándose a ser llevado hacia otra zona cuando cuentos palabras, no eran nada alentadoras sobre su futuro. Hubo golpes y gritos por parte de algunos, sin embargo, Baekhyun guardó silencio, tuvo una mirada culpable hacia quien no pudo proteger.

—Estaré bien, Baekhyun. —Luhan avanzó al frente al ser obligado a caminar hacia la salida. Un hombre tiraba de él para fácilmente retroceder, pero conservando todavía fuerza, el de ojos brillosos alargó el momento de la que podría ser su despedida. - _Tú aún debes ir con tus padres, así que huye._

Su frase susurrada ablandó al rígido Baekhyun, quien desea mantener una postura ruda para Chanyeol, se vio profundamente destruido.

—Chanyeol. —Sehun sonó irritado, mirando como el resto de los capturados estaba por ser llevado a las zonas de sustancias.

BaekHyun continuaba sentado en la banca portando el número uno, Luhan ya había salido de la habitación.

No extiendas más esto, simplemente déjame terminar con él en tu lugar. —Sehun prosiguió.

—Debes inspeccionar los procedimientos. —Su hermano se resistió. —Hun, necesitas experiencia, si sigues haciendo esto por placer y morbo estarás capacitado para tomar mi carga, así que date prisa.

—Yeol.

-Largo.

Kai avanzó fuera de la habitación con las manos en la espalda, divirtiéndose por el berrinche que el rubio estaba montando.

—Vamos, Sehun. - Pidió el de piel acaramelada. - Si tardas mucho no puedes verles sufrir. Estoy seguro que Chanyeol sabe cómo desquitarse de la celebridad.

A regañadientes, el menor avanzó, no sin antes sonreír de manera malévola para el periodista; La sala volvió a cerrarse tras un sonido fuerte, el silencio aumentó la tensión.

El programador miró con detenimiento y tomó la silla al costado del pelinegro para colocarla al frente. Luego de tomar asiento, esperó por el momento en que podría volver a intercambiar palabras. El sonido de sus dientes mascando era tenue, pero sobre sus oídos escuchaba el insoportable chirrido aumentar.

—Tú plan era jugar conmigo. - Chanyeol sonó casual. Baekhyun resopló como respuesta, y levantando el rostro por fin le enfrentó.

—Y el tuyo es matarme, parece que tú ganaste. —Se burló. - Eres bastante listo, lograste engañarnos a todos. También tomaste el resto, ¿fue divertido para ti?

No fue divertido, fue estresante. - En su hablar se percibía sinceridad, lo que sabía asquear mucho más al de ojos claros.

\- Imagino que sí, ser un maldito psicópata debe ser agotador.

El gesto de Chanyeol se forzó por un segundo, y levantando el brazo con la intención de tocarle, actuó.

—Baekhyun ...

-No. - El nombrado lo pidió. - Oírte llámame da náuseas.

—Baekhyun, por favor… - repitiendo su acción le rozó ligeramente la mejilla, obteniendo que el cuerpo del pelinegro se encogiera.

\- ¿Por favor? —El periodista jadeó incrédulo. - ¿Por favor qué ?, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho ?, ¿Intentas tocarme ?, ¿con qué motivo?

—Quiero explicarte. - Chanyeol sonó más honesto, su expresión y ojos lucían brillantes y amorosos al mirarle.

Baekhyun tuvo problemas con el estómago revolvérsele, y el dolor en su pecho provocó que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Matarás a mis amigos, incluso si pides perdón no hay manera en la que puedo creer nada de lo que digas o intentes. Durante estos días mis emociones han ido del arrepentimiento al rencor. Puedo sentirme identificado con Junmyeon ahora, ya no siento remordimiento por haberme acercado a ti por conveniencia, porque sí, lo hice. La explicación que te di antes era mentira, fui a tu departamento esa noche porque ellos me pidieron, lo hice para salvar la vida de Luhan y la de mis padres, nunca sentí nada por ti.

—La última noche. - Chanyeol sonrió, visiblemente frío y renuente a la pasada confesión. - Tú dijiste que me amas.

—Mentira. —Baekhyun negó. - Sólo fue otra mentira que serviría al equipo.

—Pero el plan estaba hecho. —El alto recordó. - La información estaba lista, no necesitabas seguir mintiendo.

—Lo hice por mis padres, si te dijeran que amaba irías conmigo y me ayudarías a sacarlos de esa prisión.

—Acabas de decir que era para ayudar al equipo. ¿En qué beneficiado eso a ellos? - Chanyeol lució satisfecho por la reacción que tuvo éxito, sus dedos desearon acariciarle los cabellos, no obstante, Baekhyun respondió al escupirle en la cara para alejarle.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

El peliplata se obtendrá del asiento en busca de un pañuelo en la estantería, al obtenerlo retiró la secreción con molestia; Viendo por encima de su hombro, se percató del pecho de Baekhyun moviéndose por su respiración acelerada, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y rojas.

\- ¿No quieres escuchar mi versión? - Chanyeol pasó con fuerza el pedazo de tela sobre su piel, forzando la muerte de su cara al escuchar un _'No'_ . —Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que el entrometido Byun Baekhyun ha dejado de lado su imprudencia?

No quiero escucharte.

\- ¿Incluso cuando puedes tener la oportunidad de saber lo que realmente está pasando?

Los ojos miel que antes le miraron con recelo, cambiaron de forma al comprender. Agachó el rostro, consecuencias las consecuencias de decir un 'sí'; Ninguna señal que el alto podría dar antes de sus ojos tramposos, aseguraban que podría salir vivo de ahí. Sí escuchaba, tal vez no podríamos servir de nada el sentido de lo que ocurrió, pero no hacerlo ... le dejaría ansioso por el corto y angustiante camino hacia su mediocre final.

—Mi abuelo siente para el presidente ruso antes de que la guerra se desatara. Es extraño como ganó su confianza, pero podría poder ahí. Manejar un país grande y tener ambición le hizo conocer gente muy poderosa, por lo que mi abuelo se identificó con varios de ellos. Luego, de Corea del Norte, hackeara el sistema de Estados Unidos, les hizo creer que Rusia estaba enviando un misil hacia su territorio. Ellos reaccionaron rápidamente y lanzaron un misil también, mi abuelo sobrevivió al ataque, pero tuvo que tomar decisiones por el presidente al confirmar su muerte, así que respondió de la misma manera, y así comenzó la guerra.

Baekhyun inhaló hondo, y sus manos sujetadas a su espalda dolieron al haberlas presionado con fuerza por la ira.

—Por supuesto, ser coreano y dar órdenes en un país que no era suyo causó conflictos, y él fue echado de ahí. —La sonrisa de Chanyeol lució falsa. —Los rusos lanzaron a mi abuelo a las calles, su esperanza de sobrevivir era nula. Había personas volviéndose locas, muriendo de hambre y por las balas de los americanos.

—Él comenzó la guerra, debió morir. —Baekhyun espetó, obteniendo una mirada el doble de fría por parte del peliplata.

—Afortunadamente no lo hizo, él se refugió y pudo salir del país al pedir asilo; Él quiso vivir bien, olvidar lo que había pasado y comenzar de nuevo. Pero ¿sabes ?, a veces el destino tiene deparado algo mejor.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Baekhyun cuestionó.

—Cuando llegó a Corea se encontró con un conocido, un magnate de los negocios. Claramente, tanto ahora como en el pasado la gente rica no era ni es sinónimo de honestidad. El abuelo Kim siempre tuvo negocios sucios. Con la guerra, el negocio decayó, sin embargo, el abuelo Kim nunca tuvo el vaso medio vacío, pesó los problemas, creyó que todo mejoraría para ellos. Cuando la guerra terminó, él no desaprovechó las oportunidades. Creó conexiones en varias áreas con ayuda de mi abuelo, unió fuerzas y prometió progresos al país.

\- ¿Q-Quieres decir, qué tu abuelo es Park Byung Seon? —Baekhyun amplió los ojos, aterrorizándose al ver al alto asentir. - Pe-pero Byung Seon fue el ...

—El primer presidente del área sesenta y uno. - Chanyeol confirmó.

No puede ser posible. —Baekhyun se rió. —Él sacó a la zona de las dificultades.

—Él lo hizo. —El peliplata espetó. —Pero ¿qué más da ?, a todos a los que ayudó jamás entendieron, el abuelo Kim siempre le dijo que fue una pérdida de tiempo. Sacar al área de la ruina no solo era beneficioso para el negocio, pero las personas que ayudan en el camino no se lo agradecerían jamás. Estaban frenéticas en cuanto vieron los resultados, nunca estaban conformes y exigían más y más.

—Era su trabajo.

No era su trabajo, Baekhyun. —Chanyeol contradijo. —Las mentes necias son las que arruinan todo, reproduciéndose descuidadamente, matando de hambre a sus hijos, envenenándose con desconfianza. El trabajo de mi abuelo estaba siendo desperdiciado, la zona aún no estaba bien, y sus vicios desplomaban sus esfuerzos. Cuando la población era en aumento, él supo que los problemas estaban saliendo de las manos. Él quería pagar sus errores ayudando, pero fue imposible.

\- ¿Fue cuando tu abuelo renunció a su carga? —Baekhyun inquirió, esta vez queriendo llegar hasta el fondo de todo.

—Él nunca salió del cargo, cariño. Mi abuelo puso al frente de la presidencia a diferentes personas, solo idiotas que seguían sus órdenes. Todos esos supuestos presidentes solo eran recaderos. Incluso ahora, MooSung es uno de ellos.

—Nunca abandonó el poder, ¿entonces por qué todo se volvió así? —El de ojos miel se notó escéptico.

—Mi abuelo dio trabajo a mi padre para resolver problemas con los revoltosos. Mi padre creado MAMA

—Tu padre. —El pelinegro jadeó, la garganta se le específicamente seca. - ¿Entonces él fue el culpable?

—El sólo quiso calmar el corazón de mi abuelo, darle la esperanza de que las cosas pueden cambiar y ese pueblo con el que idealizó, existiría de verdad. Supongo que puedas darte una idea de lo que sucedió después, los toques de queda, los operativos sorpresa; Hubo muchos entrometidos queriendo llegar a la verdad, pero a todos ellos los atrapamos ... así como a ti.

No puedo creer la felicidad con que lo dices. —Baekhyun lloriqueó, regañándose eventualmente por exponerse así.

—Mi padre supo que era difícil callar bocas, la sobrepoblación seguía difícil y cada día había más invisibles refugiándose. El conteo no parecía ser de ayuda, así que parecía en algunas soluciones. Él necesitaba distractores para que podamos avanzar sus investigaciones sin correr riesgos.

\- ¿Qué clase de distractores?

—Internet, tecnología y rumores.

\- ¿Quieres decir ...? —Baekhyun parpadeó varias veces, estupefacto. - ¿Ustedes mismos inventaron los rumores acerca de MAMA?

—El miedo da poder a quien crea, amor. Si MAMA era aterrador para las personas, nadie se atrevería a saber la verdad, y no perderían su tiempo conspirando, podría hacerlo con aparatos, chats y videojuegos.

Sus alargados dedos grabaron su propia garganta, el pelinegro miró al de cabellos plata de manera borrosa. Soportando su mareo, quiso continuar escuchando.

\- ¿TACTIX?

—Aún no es momento de llegar ahí. —Chanyeol le detuvo. - TACTIX se formó después de que yo llegara con mis padres.

—Eso es obvio. —Baekhyun canturreó. —La plataforma nació hace seis años.

No me refiero a eso. —El alto prosiguió. —Yo ... soy adoptado.

Como si aún hubiera algo de qué sorprenderse, el periodista resopló en reacción, poniendo atención en la expresión del peliplata. Chanyeol lucía más vulnerable, sus ojos miraban hacia sus propios pies, y sus brazos cayendo a los lados de su cuerpo, estaban inmovibles.

\- ¿Él tuvo corazón para adoptar un hijo? —Baekhyun retó. —Tu padre no suena como una persona capaz de hacer eso.

—Él comenzó a quererme luego de conocerme. Ayudé a su equipo a cambio de un hogar. - El alto cambio de tono frágil al hablar, y avanzó de nuevo hacia la silla. Luego de tomar asiento, miró a los ojos del pelinegro con calma.

—Entonces no fue sincero.

—Mis padres biológicos fueron arrestados por MAMA cuando tuve cinco años, al menos eso fue lo que mi tío me hizo creer durante años. Crecí pensando que ellos asesinanon, y me obsesioné con buscar el rastro de los responsables. Mi vida no fue sencilla, no deseaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados, así que lo decidí; Sabía que alguien de MAMA fue el responsable, pero no tenía un rostro, nombre o número preciso. Así que aprendí programación por mi cuenta, robé libros y computadores en varias ocasiones. Ocupé mi tiempo para buscar respuestas, y por esa razón mi tío me echó de su casa. Él nunca comprendió lo que significó para mí. Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo, y cuando cumplí dieciocho logré entrar a la base de datos de la estación de policía, y ahí descubrí que mis padres nunca fueron arrestados.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que tuvieron con ellos?

\- Mi madre se obtuvo en la base de datos y obtuvo un trabajo. Volvió a casarse ya tener hijos, mi padre ... —Chanyeol sobó sus labios, furia real a punto de salir. —Él trabaja para MAMA aún, también formó una nueva familia.

El rostro de Baekhyun se descompuso, sintiéndose extrañamente mal por Chanyeol; Ambos habían vivido por el largo tormento de no estar cerca de sus padres, aunque desconocía lo traicionado y abandonado que pudo sentirse el analista al saber la verdad.

—Afortunadamente ... seguía siendo un novato y MAMA tuvo éxito conmigo. Me dio miedo en un principio, tuve cinco oficiales alrededor de mí, luego fui sedado y me trajeron aquí, en esta misma habitación. Me interrogaron, me golpearon, pero mi padre me salvó.

\- ¿Dices que te salvó? - Baekhyun balbuceó. - Si él no impusiera las reglas, ni si quisiera tenías por qué ser golpeado.

—Mi padre detuvo a los oficiales y fue amable, le conté mi historia y me comprendió. Dijo que estaba impresionado por lo hábil que fui. Se convirtió en la primera persona que aplaudía mi tenacidad. Me ofreció el hogar que tanto deseé y me estudiaría estudiar.

—Él te usó. —El pequeño acusó. - ¿Qué no entiendes ?, un chico que aprende por sí mismo y logra derribar su seguridad sin una clase de experiencia, ¿Para qué ?; Sí te llevé con él solo fue para aprovecharse de ti. Sacar provecho de tu inteligencia y usarla para su propio beneficio.

\- ¿Y eso está mal ?, el me dio lo que mis verdes padres no me ofrecieron.

—Es codicioso. - Baekhyun declaró.

No lo hace tan diferente de ti. Usa tu cuerpo y aprovechaste lo que dije sentir por ti para tus objetivos. Me diste lo que creíste necesario para que pueda apoyarte. Si mi padre es ávido, tal vez tú también lo seas.

El llanto vino sin aviso, Baekhyun respondió a sus mejillas escurrir en lágrimas, su corazón palpitando fuerte, el mareo regresaba, y las dos palabras confesadas antes, se sentían más reales y necesitarían ahora. 

Pero ... ya no era posible repetirlo.

—Pasé un año aprendiendo de los trabajadores de mi padre. - Chanyeol optó por continuar, sus piernas estaban abiertas, sus brazos se apoyaban en sus rodillas, y su cabeza se inclinaba para mirar al suelo. El peliplata deseaba otro dulce, para que sus componentes se liberaran al mascar, y que la sustancia le redujera la ansiedad. - Fue increíble cómo pude aprender tanto en tan poco tiempo. Me pasaba día y noche en las oficinas y laboratorios para hacer algo que seguí sorprendiendo a mi padre, necesité que siguiera confiando en mí, tuve miedo que en cualquier momento dejara de prestarme atención o creyera inservible. Entonces creé a Elsie.

—Elsie ... - Baekhyun tragó, dando una mirada hacia los objetos hexagonales de antes. - ¿La asistente artificial?

—Su nombre era RF-05. —Chanyeol se rió luego de interrumpir. - Hice cuatro prototipos antes, pero ninguno como Elsie. Ella se puso ese nombre luego de un mes de pruebas. Es una inteligencia artificial, los programadores me ayudan a perfeccionarla, fue un trabajo pesado, pero ella ha sido muy buena.

—Esa cosa suena como una persona real… —El de ojos miel advirtió.

—Claro que lo hace, tuvo siete años estudiando de las interacciones humanas. Elsie fundó TACTIX para aprender de los incógnitos, creó estrategias e hizo estadísticas de la cantidad de incógnitos en el área. Por si te lo estás preguntando ... —Chanyeol recuperó su postura intimidante, apreciando por primera vez, lo mal que lucía el pelinegro.

Baekhyun tenía el rostro rojo, su cuerpo tambaleaba pese a estar sentado.

—Ella ya ubicó a cada persona, ¿verdad? —El periodista esquivó que Chanyeol reacciona por su estado.

—Sí, ella lo hizo. Si una persona ingresa a TACTIX, permite que su dispositivo pueda ser controlado por Elsie. Ella registra llamadas, cámaras y llamadas. Así que el conteo de ciudadanos es solo una cortina de humo para lo que de verdad se está planeando.

El pelinegro se vio dificultosamente, apretó los párpados que se llenaban de lágrimas, la carcajada se mezcló con sollozos, entendiendo su plan, desde el inicio, fue una batalla perdida.

\- ¿Y el conteo, los operativos y el registro para qué es?

—Para dividir a la población, los revoltosos no pueden estar juntos, los enfermos no deben propagarse sus machos, y los curiosos… no pueden seguir recordando. - Tosió fuerte, desapareciendo la confesión que estuvo sobre su lengua antes. - El padre de Kai está a cargo del área médica, creado algunos ... no sé cómo llamarlos ... mi padre los llama medicamentos. Éstos se encargan de hacer reacciones al cuerpo, como los jarabes y las cápsulas a los resfriados.

—Las sustancias de las que Minseok tenían antes. —Baekhyun gimoteó.

—Controlar a las masas es imposible por dispositivos, así que los exámenes de sangre para la identificación son falsos. Los ciudadanos registrados son los menos problemáticos, aceptan las reglas y no son motivos de preocupación para nosotros. Al mismo tiempo hacen parecer que luego del registro todo va bien, pero no es así. A los incógnitos se les inyectan estos medicamentos, reducen y cambian varias cosas, así como la ansiedad o el miedo. A ellos se les impide procrear, se les mata o se les limita de sentir u opinar, es como un sedante para mantenerles obedeciendo.

Chanyeol abrió y cerró las manos para mantenerse tranquilo, absteniéndose de sujetar a Baekhyun que lucía pálido ya punto de desmayarse.

—Entonces ... tú viniste a mí por esos motivos. Elsie supo de mí y viniste para silenciarme. —Suspiró a la par, negando con el rostro al sentirse estúpido. - Siempre supiste lo que intenta hacer ...

-Si.

\- ¿Y por qué me haces sentir tan miserable ?, aquí el mentiroso no fui solo yo.

—Esto no tenía que suceder así. - Chanyeol jadeó. Acercándose, podría tomar su rostro, solo siendo capaz de poner sus manos sobre sus piernas, al ver el gesto de desagrado que Baekhyun le dio. - Baekhyun, cuando Elsie nos informó sobre ti y tus aviones, decidí acercarte a ti por razones distintas.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que no te acercaste para desaparecerme? —Baekhyun gruñó. - Intenta ser sincero por primera vez, ¿quieres?

—Yo no necesitamos hacer este trabajo, mi padre desea ponerme una carga del puesto en unos años. Sehun debió ser el que acabara contigo, pero a diferencia de los otros, fuiste más astuto al mantener parte de tu información en físico. Por eso tuve que acercarme a ti, preparé esto un mes antes de contactarme contigo por TACTIX. ¿Piensas que fue fácil? —Chanyeol repasó, Baekhyun no tuvo más calmado tras su confesión. - El plan no era alargar todo, pero por algún motivo lo aplacé cada vez más, tuve que dar varias excusas por qué el trabajo estaba tardando tanto. ¿Acaso parecía que indagaba en tus asuntos ?, nunca te pregunté absolutamente nada.

—Que no lo hayas hecho no quiere decir que seas menos inocente. Te acercaste por una razón.

—Al igual que tú.

—De cualquier manera terminamos aquí, si cambiaste de opinión después de dudas, el que hablamos de esto mientras mis amigos mueren… no cambiará nada.

\- ¡Tú cambiaste los aviones, Baekhyun! —Chanyeol gritó. No debías estar aquí, si tan solo no te hubieras dejado llevar por tus intuiciones, estaríamos bien.

\- ¿Entonces todo es mi culpa? —El pelinegro se rió.

—Yo manejaríamos la camioneta hoy, si tu miedo no fuera excesivo, las cosas habrían salido mejor.

\- ¿Bromeas? - replicó. - A pesar de que Sehun está bien, a Wooram no la he visto por ninguna parte, ¿Planeabas asesinarme y que no muriera pensando que tú eras el responsable de todo?

—Era un sedante. No planeaba matarte, solo dormirías hasta que esto se resolviera. Y cuando por fin despertaras, podría explicarte sin necesidad de todo esto. - Enfocó hacia la mancha de sangre seca en la esquina de su frente.

—Volverías a mentirme, nunca habrías dicho la verdad.

—Era mi plan.

—Pero no resultó.

—Pero aún puedes venir conmigo. - Chanyeol tragó saliva, intentando encontrar algo de ese amor y brillo en el de ojos miel. - Baek, si tú aceptas ... no permitiré que ni mis padres ni Sehun se acerquen a ti, podríamos irnos de aquí, a dónde desees ...

\- ¿Dónde quieres? —La incredulidad no se iba de su cuerpo, el enojo crecía por su petición. - ¿Crees qué proponer eso me hará cambiar de opinión?

—Nos iremos con tus padres.

—Eso es un chantaje, ceder no creo que vaya a hacerme feliz. - Su cabeza estaba doliendo más, Baekhyun se creyó incapaz de poder sostenerse por otro minuto. - Si mis amigos no pueden vivir ... no tiene caso, no-vale ... la pena.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a Luhan. - Chanyeol sonó ronco. - ¿Entonces este es el final?

—Sólo termina con esto, no quiero seguir oyéndote. —La imagen de Chanyeol al frente eventualmente se nubló, Baekhyun escuchó su propio sollozo y olvidó el resto. La fuerza se le había ido del cuerpo, por lo que los oficiales que llegaron al lugar, tuvieron que cargarlo por llevarlo hacia la sala de experimentación.

El estado de Chanyeol registró la atención de los empleados, pero pronto fueron enviados a realizar sus labores. El de cabellos plata inhaló profundo, exhaló de manera lenta, dictando, convenciéndose, teniendo el valor necesario para salir, de enfrentar los rostros de sus padres y hermano cuando fuera feliz por su logro.

Se pidió ser fuerte, ser valiente, rogó para ser capaz de llegar a su habitación y obtener su medicamento en forma de golosina, solicitar que la ansiedad no lo destruyera esta vez, y deseó, que alejarse de Baekhyun, que olvidarlo, no fuera de tan problemático

Sus pasos lucían firmes al ir por el pasillo, su espeto estoico y ensayado fue creíble para los primeros hombres con lo que se topó en el trayecto. Los ventanales de cristal que permiten mirar a las salas de experimentación, le dejan ver los cuerpos inconscientes de Junmyeon y Luhan; Doblegándose, su velocidad fue volviéndose lenta, la culpa iba en dirección a su corazón, el rostro pálido de Kyungsoo que visualizó, lució frágil, su cuerpo yacía extendido sobre una camilla, y eso solo le empeoró.

Tan solo unos pasos más adelante estaba Baekhyun, ya su lado, Wooram le preparaba el brazo en el que estaría inyectado. Le miró preparar la jeringa, al parecer rojo de la sustancia que le suministraría, y la misma, que terminaría para siempre con su amor.

Chanyeol titubeó al poner sus manos contra el cristal, se mordió la lengua y exhaló fuerte, el corazón le latía rápidamente, pero sus oportunidades ... ya no existen.

Baekhyun ya no le quería.

***

**›| Distrito 1, Área 61. Año 2066 | ‹**

Había algo inusual en la forma en que todo se movía alineadamente a su alrededor.

Su intuición en ocasiones le hizo hacerse millas de interrogantes al respecto, sin embargo, cuentos preguntas y cuestiones desaparecidas en cuanto visitaba de nuevo al médico. Su enfermedad no lucía como algo normal pese a la gran parte de la población la enfermedad, diagnosticada como 'el virus del trauma', una alusión también a los dispositivos en forma de lentilla que estaban vendiendo impresionantemente alrededor del mundo.

El virus del trauma era también apodado como un delirio de persecución, personas ansiosas que imaginaban ser controlados y observados a través de sus dispositivos. Baekhyun sabía que ese era solo un resultado de su última recaída, cuando estaba curioso y en estado crítico, era golpeado por un auto al correr a una calle principal. Las memorias del evento eran borrosas en su mente, por lo que deseaba no obsesionarse con recordar.

\- ¿Te interesaría conocer qué es 'TRAUMA'? - Un hombre de ojos brillosos le confirmó al interceptarle, Baekhyun guardó silencio para escuchar, y puso esmero en sus facciones al creer reconocerle. —Veo que no tienes uno, ¿por qué? - El empleado siguió cuestionando, ignorando el rostro del ojo miel lucía confundido.

No quiero usarlo. - Baekhyun respondió. - Disculpa, ¿te he visto antes ?, tu rostro me parece familiar.

\- ¿De verdad? - El hombre sonrió tímido, y acomodó uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja, al lado del código de barras en su muñeca fuera visible.

Baekhyun humedeció sus labios, y negó con el rostro al creer entender dónde encontraron antes. Sobre la acera continuaba caminando gente, el empleado frente a él fue llamado por su supervisor para no seguir distrayéndose.

Sin intención de despedirse, el pelinegro podría continuar su trayecto a casa, observando cómo la gran acumulación de personas se perdía entre el entretenimiento de su organizador ocular.

 _"Hola, soy Elsie, tu asistente personal" -_ La voz de un auricular sonó a su lado, un hombre de labios sonrientes tecleaba sobre su aparato de cristal.

Baekhyun miró por un momento, y luego detectó su muñeca para revisar la hora. Su reloj de luz marcaba que iba tarde, por lo que esperó que el semáforo para transeúntes cambiara pronto. Usualmente la espera se extiende por diez minutos, ya que la cantidad de carros se había vuelto inmensa cuando los permisos para comprarlos aumentaron.

\- ¿Viste eso? - una mujer susurró detrás, su pareja a su lado respondió afirmativamente. - Nunca había visto un 'marcado', dicen que cuando la marcado, la piel de tu muñeca quemada.

\- ¿Te preocupa el dolor? —El hombre evaluado. - Ser un marcado debe ser difícil, se les niegan muchas oportunidades.

Baekhyun resopló por lo escuchado y miró hacia atrás para enfrentarles. La pareja guardó silencio al instante, pese a eso, fue algo más extraño lo que robó su atención.

Detectar en los pasos peatonales solía ser una rutina, las personas avanzaban con pereza y pocos les interesaba mirar a sus costados. El funcionamiento de la sociedad en ocasiones lucía como engranes moviéndose de manera mecánica y precisa, sin gran chiste, sin grandes emociones. Para los marcados, ser feliz era imposible; Por supuesto, Baekhyun no creía ser como el resto de ellos, con gestos grises y sin felicidad, Baekhyun no era un marcado normal, su vida no era tan triste.

Girando el rostro hacia el frente, el de cabellos negros quiso ignorar lo que vio. - "Todo en la lista, todo en la lista" —el escritor repitió, haciendo un puño con la mano que sostenía su bolsa de compras. - "Pasta, arroz, salsa de soya, papel" —indagando, dando un vistazo hacia atrás, visualizando al mismo hombre observándole.

\- ¡Oye !, ¿qué estás esperando ?, camina. —El hombre tras él se quejó, dando un ligero empujón para que avanzara.

Baekhyun caminó junto con el resto, y luego se movió entre ellos para perder a quienes tenían interés en él. 

No necesito esto. - Baekhyun balbuceó, aceleró sus pasos al alejarse de los demás, tomando un camino opuesto al llegar a la otra acera. Miró de nuevo hacia atrás, siéndole imposible detectar al extraño.

Siguiendo el trayecto a casa, repasó las palabras que le diría a sus padres para hacer más emocionante su ascenso. El trabajo y su pasión le estaba dando frutos, y eso, aceleraba su corazón por los resultados siguientes. La medicina de su padre sería más fácil de obtener, su madre continuaría enfocada en cuidarle a él, y su prometido, podría sentir menos el peso sobre sus hombros por la cantidad de problemas.

Su pecho subió y bajó por un suspiro, sintiendo como consecuencia, ese pequeño dolor en el pecho que le molestaba a menudo. El de ojos miel quiso ignorarlo, pues hasta la fecha, seguía sin comprender el porqué del amargo sabor.

El sonido de sus zapatos contra el concreto perdido en cuanto el bullicio de la gente quedó a sus espaldas. El camino a casa se volvía oscuro, el alumbrado perdía su tono blanco y se volvía amarillento. La clase baja también solía identificarse por donde caminaban.

\- _"da-da-ra-eni" -_ Entonó nervioso, un eco de pasos se escuchaban luego de los suyos. Baekhyun tragó saliva, inseguro de mirar detrás. La música en piano solía calmarle, y especialmente esa canción, le tranquilizaba. Aún quedaban algunos pasos para doblar la siguiente esquina, su casa estaba justo ahí. - _"Todavía te sigo esperando, ¿lo sabes?"_

\- _¡Oh, demonios, yo asustaste! -_ El rostro de Junmyeon se enfrió al sorprenderse, sus cuerpos habían chocado al ir en sentidos opuestos.

Baekhyun le miró asustado, y luego, asegurándose de que nadie le siguiera, vio a un hombre alto alejarse de ellos.

\- ¿Le conoces? —Junmyeon indaga al verle también, chasqueó la lengua después. No lo había visto por aquí. ¿Será un vecino nuevo?

—Por la forma en la que viste no lo parece, en este lugar nadie puede vestirse así. - Baekhyun ignoró lo sucedido, y avanzó nuevamente para entrar a casa. - ¿A dónde ibas?

—Tu padre estaba preocupado, tenía más tiempo esta vez, así que iba a buscar

—El jefe me pidió quedarme por una hora más, quería que apoyara al artículo principal.

\- ¿De verdad ?, eso quiere decir que te ascendieron, ¿verdad? - Junmyeon amplió los ojos con emoción. - ¡oh amor, te ascendieron!

Baekhyun aceptó el abrazo con una sonrisa, y luego avanzó por las escaleras interiores para ir a su departamento.

No lo digas frente a papá, quiero darle la noticia yo. - Dejó la bolsa de compras sobre la mesa de la cocina, avanzó con prisa en dirección a la habitación. Una inquietud crecía directamente de su pecho, y las intuiciones y recuerdos, exigían su dosis de medicación.

Saludó con una frase simple a su madre al encontrarla en el pasillo, y cerró la puerta de su habitación para que no hubiera preguntas o interrupciones. Baekhyun después hurgó en el cajón de su buró, extrayendo su frasco con pastillas.

Las corazonadas se iban luego de las cápsulas ingresadas en su cuerpo, esas mismas solían ser dolorosas y las causantes de su angustia. Baekhyun sabía que tenía que dejarlas ir.

Avanzó a la ventana de la habitación como una acción inconsciente, miró por ella hacia el exterior. Un nudo se formó en su estómago, enfocando afuera al hombre de antes. De cabellos negros y gran altura, de expresión melancólica y labios anchos.

Baekhyun esta vez no tuvo miedo al mirarle, sin embargo, tampoco pudo reconocerle esta vez.

***

Su intercambio fue extremadamente frío, el rechazo o el olvido estaba siendo tormentoso.

Chanyeol quiso guardar la calma, mantener los pies en el suelo y no hacer otra imprudencia. Escuchó sobre su oreja el sonido anunciando que el auricular en su oreja fue encendido, sin embargo, su completa atención sobre el hombre que le miraba desde la ventana.

\- _"Te estoy enviando un auto"_ —Sehun le dijo por el auricular. - _"Elsie me informó de tu comportamiento"_

\- _"No iré"_ \- Chanyeol espetó, vislumbrando como su movimiento creado más curiosidad al que miraba. - _"Quiero verle un poco más"_

\- _"Ha sido suficiente"_ \- Su hermano declaró. - _“¿Crees que no lo sé ?, desde que supiste que estaba en el distrito lo que he estado buscando, Elsie ocultó su ubicación de ti, ¿cómo diablos lo encontraste?_

_\- "Olvidas que a ella yo la creé"_

_\- "Bien, cómo el mar, lo ha visto, ahora vuelve"_

\- _"Todavía quiero hablar con él"_

\- _“Aunque lo hagas no te recordará”_ \- Sehun se frustró, miró desde la pantalla de su oficina lo que Chanyeol miraba también. - _“Sabes bien el procedimiento, sus recuerdos fueron borrados y se sustituyeron por otros. Elsie se aseguró de crear su pasado, y ha confirmado hace unas semanas que están comprometidos, así que ya no hay nada por hacer ”_

\- _"Eres un idiota, decidiste dejarle vivo solo para joderme"_

 _\- "Error"_ \- Sehun contradijo. - _“Si los dejamos vivos fue porque así lo pediste, le diste la satisfacción a esa basura de dejar vivos a sus amigos, pero él nunca lo sabrá. Eres un idiota_

\- _"Y pusiste a Junmyeon como su pareja, ¿por qué?"_

\- _"Porque así no puedes acercarte a él"_

_\- "Cambié de opinión, le quiero conmigo"_

\- _"Chanyeol, tienes una responsabilidad ahora, prometiste hacerte carga solo si Baekhyun continuaba vivo, bien, él está vivo, es el momento de que vuelvas a casa"._

\- _"Yo no lo quería así":_ Chanyeol tocó su cuello al dolerle, y cuando Baekhyun miró a sus espaldas por un momento, apresurándose luego a bajar las persianas para cerrar. Chanyeol involucró la punzada en su pecho incremental, siendo esa, la señal de que las cosas estaban muy mal.

\- _“Baekhyun es un paciente difícil, no hay manera de que pueda volver a ti. Su memoria no ha cedido por completo al medicamento, y hay un rastro de ti aún, si él vuelve contigo, inevitablemente recordará, y si él está cerca, solo conseguiremos ser un problema ”_

\- _"No lo será, me encargaré"_ \- Un auto se detuvo frente a él, la puerta trasera se abrió para permitirle entrar. Chanyeol sabía que era una súplica. 

\- _“Sé que no lo harás, no puedes, Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun te recuerda tener que morir. No se puede hacer otra cosa con esas personas, los revoltosos no pertenecen a este mundo, y tú te encargaste ya de darle el privilegio de sobrevivir ”_

\- _"Baekhyun ... el merecía volver a ver a sus padres"_

\- _"Y ahora lo está, así que vuelve"_ \- La voz de Sehun sonó más dulce. - _"Podrás verlo después, ¿de acuerdo ?, pero a la distancia"_

\- _"Pero le amo"_

\- _“Baekhyun es feliz ahora,_ _ya no puedes romper tu promesa, déjale vivir tranquilamente así. Si el vuelve contigo nuestro padre no permite que conserve todo. O eres tú, o son ellos "._

 _\- "¿Es así como tienes que ser, cierto?" -_ Chanyeol jadeó, mirando a la ventana con luz que se apagó eventualmente. Había razones para subir al auto y marcharse, y otras millas más para cruzar la calle y darle una explicación.

Chanyeol entró al auto sin agregar nada más, apagó el intercomunicador de su oreja y no prestó atención al piloto automático del vehículo. La oscuridad del auto se evaporó cuando las luces de las calles se contaminaron, los tonos neón y grandes publicidades daban vistaszos hacia su nuevo producto.

_'TRAUMA' es innovación, es renovación y futuro ”_

Se había obtenido en un corto tiempo una pequeña parte de esa sociedad idealizada, pero los sentimientos parecían tener sustituidos con otro tipo de necesidades como consecuencia. Chanyeol respiró profundamente, e imaginó una vez más, cómo podría haber pasado las cosas si ambos hubieran hablado con sinceridad desde el primer encuentro.

Pero el daño estaba hecho, y nada le aseguraba que podría volverse enamorado.

Incluso habiendo cenizas de esos sentimientos, ya no parecía correcto.

Era el final.

_“Crear una conexión entre nuestros corazones es más difícil de lo que pensabas, menos requisitos de las mentiras más dulces, así como el chocolate caliente en el invierno._

_Te empujé sin piedad a una orilla y te dejé continuar._

_Tuve que decirte que mentí, pero sabes que soy un farsante._

_Te lo dije antes, que era una tormenta negra impredecible. Mis lugares no son certeros, e incluso si se convierten en una fuerte ráfaga de viento, no serás capaz de moverme._

_No pretendas que no entiendes, ya te dije que soy una navaja pesada, y si me quieres, te cortarás profundo._

_Déjame decirte lo que estoy pensando, porque puedo sentir la amargura en mi boca. Lo siento, no puedo ser ese chico, no tengas muchas expectativas, enfrenta la realidad._

_No diré mentiras pero sentirás miedo, solo nos lastimamos, así que escapa a la realidad._

_Pero a pesar de todo, abrazas las mentiras, entonces no tengo opción más que darte felicidad, usando las mentiras más dulces y vacías del mundo ”_

***

**VIRTUAL**

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma, así que estaba algo curiosa sobre qué tan difícil será acercarme a las personas que leen fan fiction aquí y qué tipo de tramas serán las ideales para compartir en esta cuenta nueva.  
> Llevo alrededor de 5 (casi 6 años) escribiendo para este fandom, sin embargo nunca está de más intentar buscar nuevos lectores.  
> Tengo 45 obras publicadas en mi cuenta de Wattpad, así que si tienen cuenta allá podrían leerme directamente ahí o sugerirme qué obra les gustaría encontrar también aquí.  
> Por el momento estoy escribiendo una historia un poco enredada y que tengo la esperanza de publicarla para el 14 de febrero. Todo dependerá de si lo consigo y si mi mente estará lo suficientemente cooperativa con esto (jeje)  
> Como ultima cosa, espero que VIRTUAL haya sido de su agrado y si tienen algún comentario o duda, intentaré responder lo más claro que pueda (:  
> Bye;;
> 
> —Las letras y traducciones citadas no son de mi propiedad, créditos a quienes corresponda.

**Author's Note:**

> ✘ NO PERMITO LA COPIA, DISTRIBUCIÓN, TRADUCCIÓN O ADAPTACIÓN DE MI OBRA SIN MI PREVIO CONSENTIMIENTO.


End file.
